My Guardian
by RottenApple47
Summary: Aku rasa aku adalah manusia paling kotor di dunia sebelum dia datang di kehidupanku dan memberikan apa yang belum pernah aku rasakan. NAP Couple!Slight NieLJoe ChunJoe ChangRick Chapter 9 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Choi Bora aka MiNamGirls

**Title: **My Guardian

**Main Cast:**

Ahn Daniel

Bang Minsoo

And other TEEN TOP member

**Part: 1 of ?**

**Rated: **PG-17

**Genre: **Romance, Yaoi, Angst

**Warning:** Fic ini mengandung zat berbahaya yang dapat menyebabkan mual, pusing, otak berpikir terlalu keras karena kegajean, kelabilan, keanehan fic ini XD

**Summary: **Aku rasa aku adalah manusia paling kotor di dunia sebelum dia datang di kehidupanku dan memberikan apa yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

**A/N: **Hai hai saya bawa fic aneh requestan dari Lullu48129 semoga suka ya? Sebenarnya sih menurut saya ini fic pasti ngecewain banget. Soalnya saya buat sesuai apa yang ada diingatan saya aja XD. Ya sudahlah daripada saya banyak bacot mending langsung pad abaca aja ya? Happy reading Readersku tersayang!^o^

**Author POV**

Dua orang namja sedang asyik menyatukan tubuh mereka. Desahan dan erangan terdengar begitu keras dari kedua orang ini. Menikmati kenikmatan duniawi yang sebenarnya fana.

"Ahhhkk. Terusss~ disituuuh. Ahkkk sehhbbeenntaarrh lagiihh. I'm cuminggggg!" namja cantik tersebut mengerang mengeluarkan hasratnya yang tumpah mengenai perutnya dan perut namja di atasnya.

"Ahhhnn! Akuuuh keluarhh~" namja diatasnya pun mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh namja cantik ini.

Namja cantik itu terlihat lelah. Ia menghela napas berkali-kali. Peluh di tubuhnya menambahkan kesan sexy bagi orang yang melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Niel-ah. Kau memang mengesankan seperti biasanya" ucap namja tampan yang ada di sebelah namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Niel ini.

"Sama-sama L. Joe-ah" ucap Niel.

"Aigo, sudah jam segini. Aku harus pulang. Chunji pasti sudah menungguku. Ehm, Niel-ah aku pulang dulu, ne? bayaranmu akan aku kirim ke rekeningmu"ujar L. Joe yang disambut anggukan dari Niel.

L. Joe mengambil pakaiannya dan memakainya kembali. Ia mendekati Niel lalu mengecup dahi Niel singkat lalu meninggalkan namja cantik itu sendiri.

'Aku kotor' batin Niel. Tanpa terasa air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras diiringi dengan isakan yang terus mengalun dari bibir merahnya.

Ya, namja cantik ini adalah seorang pelacur yang merangkap menjadi simpanan seorang pengusaha yang bernama L. Joe.

Sebenarnya dalam benaknya tidak ada niatannya untuk menjadi manusia kotor seperti ini. Kalau saja ayahnya tak menjualnya di rumah bordir dan kalau saja ia tak mengingat adiknya yang masih bersekolah mungkin ia tak akan melakukan pekerjaan yang hina ini.

Kini penyesalan hanyalah sebuah kata tabu yang selalu ia ucapkan.

Niel mengambil bajunya. Dapat ia rasakan bagian bawahnya yang masih terasa sakit akibat perbuatan L. Joe padanya.

Setelah memakai bajunya, Niel melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar hotel yang terkesan mewah tersebut. Air matanya masih mengalir walau tak sederas di kamar hotel tadi.

Kini ia berada di luar hotel dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.35 KST. Jalanan sudah mulai sepi. Hanya beberapa kendaraan yang masih mondar mandir di jalanan tersebut.

Sesekali Niel mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir walaupun ia berusaha menahannya.

Udara dingin malam membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia terus memeluk dirinya sendiri mencoba mengurangi rasa dingin yang menderanya walau ia tahu hal itu mustahil.

Air matanya kini mulai mengering walau isakan itu masih ada. Kepalanya terus menunduk hingga ia tak tahu bahwa bahaya sudah menunggunya di depan.

"Hai, manis" ucap seorang ahjussi diikuti dengan 2 ahjussi lain yang sudah memasang senyum mesum mereka hingga membuat Niel yang melihatnya merasa ketakutan.

"Ka-kalian mau apa?" tanya Niel dengan suara yang bergetar.

Ketiga ahjussi itu menyeringai, "Kami ingin apa? Tentu saja ingin 'bermain' denganmu, manis. Ayolah kami tahu kau kedinginan kan? Makanya kami akan mengajakmu 'bermain' agar tubuhmu lebih hangat" ucap ahjussi itu sambil mencolek dagu Niel.

Niel melangkah mundur agar ketiga ahjussi yang masih memasang seringaiannya itu tak menyentuhnya.

Walaupun Niel tahu dirinya sudah kotor tapi ia tak mau disentuh oleh sembarangan orang.

"Ayolah, kami tahu kau juga mau, kan?" ketiga ahjussi it uterus melangkah maju mendekati Niel yang memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak! A-aku tidak mau! Ahjussi brengsek!" seru Niel lalu mencoba menerobos ketiga ahjussi tapi malah berakhir dengan ia yang terjatuh karena ternyata salah satu dari ketiga ahjussi itu menarik bajunya hingga menyebabkan bajunya robek.

"Aigo, kau memang sexy sekali, manis. Hahahahaha!" ketiga ahjussi tersebut tertawa bahagia tetapi bagi Niel tawa tersebut seperti ejekan yang menohok hatinya.

"Ti-tidak! Ja-jangan dekati aku, jebal" ucap Niel. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Ia tahu ia adalah seorang pelacur. Tapi ia tak mau dirinya makin terkotori dengan hasrat manusia-manusia bodoh di depannya.

"Kumohon jangan sentuh aku!" ucap Niel setengah berteriak. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan beban hidupnya. Ibunya yang meninggalkannya demi laki-laki yang lebih kaya dari ayahnya. Dan kini ia harus menjadi seorang pelacur demi menghidupi keluarganya.

"Kau kira kami akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, eoh? Tentu saja tidak! Kau harus memuaskan kami dahulu baru kami lepaskan" ahjussi tersebut memegang tengkuk Niel berusaha mendapatkan bibir merah cherry milik Niel.

Niel memberontak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dank e kiri agar ahjussi tersebut tidak bias menciumnya.

"Hey, b*tch. Tenanglah. Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya. Jadi diam saja! Atau aku akan melukai wajah cantikmu ini, hmm" ucap ahjussi tersebut.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU DISENTUH OLEH MANUSIA BODOH SEPERTI KALIAN!" Niel berteriak. Air matanya hamper tumpah lagi kalau saja ia tak menahannya.

PLAKK

Niel memegang pipinya yang terkena tamparan dari ahjussi di depannya. Ia mengerang pelan merasakan sakit di pipinya.

"Kenapa hanya di pipi, eoh? Kenapa kau tak bunuh aku saja sekalian? Justru aku lebih senang kalau kau dan dua orang ahjussi temanmu itu membunuhku. Aku akan hidup lebih bahagia daripada sekarang. Ayo bunuh aku. Cepat bunuh aku!" seru Niel frustrasi.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih mati, eoh? Anak yang baik. Baiklah jika itu maumu. Dongshin berikan aku pisaunya" ahjussi itu meminta pisau pada ahjussi yang satunya yang dipanggil Dongshin.

Ahjussi bernama Dongshin itu menyerahkan pisaunya kepada ahjussi tersebut.

"Baiklah, jika itu adalah maumu, maka akan aku kabulkan. Kau ingin mati, kan? Jadi bersiaplah untuk masuk neraka, manis" ahjussi itu menjilat pisaunya lalu mengacungkan pisau itu ke atas.

Sementara Niel hanya menutup matanya. Ia hanya berdoa jika ini hari terakhirnya, ia berharap agar ayahnya tidak melakukan hal yang sama pada adiknya seperti yang ayahnya lakukan padanya.

Tapi, sudah 5 menit ia menunggu taka da satupun rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya. Kini ia dapat melihat ketiga ahjussi tersebut sudah terkapar di tanah. Dapat ia lihat juga seorang namja tampan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" namja tampan tersebut mendudukan dirinya agar tingginya sama dengan Niel.

Niel memandang namja tersebut intens lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." ucap Niel.

"Lain kali kalau jalan malam-malam hati-hati, ne. Banyak manusia yang sedang mencari mangsa empuk untuk dinikmati" ucap namja tampan itu sambil mengelus rambut Niel dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Niel merasakan ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir di hatinya yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya saat namja tampan di depannya mengelus rambutnya. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari keluarganya bahkan dari L. Joe sekalipun.

"Baiklah sebutkan alamatmu dimana dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Niel menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku mau ikut kau saja. Hiks.. hiks" Niel mulai menangis lagi.

"Uljima. Kenapa kau tak mau pulang ke rumahmu, ehm? Nanti bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu? Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu" ucap namja tampan itu sembari memeluk Niel erat.

Niel mengeluarkan semua tangisannya di dada bidang namja itu. Ia terus menangis mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Aku tak mau pulang. Lagipula mereka pasti tak akan mencariku. Mereka sudah tak peduli lagi denganku. Biarkan aku ikut denganmu" Niel memohon kepada namja tersebut.

Namja tampan tersebut melepas pelukkannya lalu menghapus jejak air mata di sekitar wajah Niel. "Jebal. uljima, ne. Baiklah aku akan memperbolehkanmu ikut denganku asal kau tak menangis lagi. Apa kau tega wajah cantikmu ini ternodai oleh air mata? Aku saja yang melihatnya tidak tega."

BLUSH

Wajah Niel memerah mendengar ucapan namja di depannya ini.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Jadi aku boleh kan ikut denganmu. Tenang saja, aku akan membayar uang balas budi kepadamu setiap bulan. Dan aku akan mencari kerja agar tidak merepotkanmu" ucap Niel panjang lebar.

Namja di depannya hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Niel. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Niel pelan.

"Sudahlah. Soal itu kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Aku tak perlu bayaran. Yang aku perlukan hanya kau tak menangis lagi, arra? Ya sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang. Biar aku menggendongmu di punggungku" namja tampan itu berjongkok mempersilahkan Niel menaiki punggungnya.

Niel yang awalnya ragu akhirnya mulai menaikkan tubuhnya ke punggung namja tampan ini.

Namja tampan itu mulai berdiri lalu berjalan. Sementara Niel yang berada di punggungnya hanya terdiam.

Niel meletakkan kepalanya di bahu namja tersebut. Memejamkan matanya karena rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya.

Namja tampan tersebut hanya tersenyum saat ia melihat wajah Niel yang sedang tidur terlihat seperti anak kecil yang masih polos.

Namja tampan tersebut terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah apartemen kecilnya.

Ia memasuki kamar apartemennya yang hanya memiliki satu kamar itu. Meletakkan Niel di kasurnya yang kecil. Melepaskan sepatu Niel lalu menyelimuti Niel.

Mengecup dahi Niel dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Jaljayo, cantik" ucap namja tampan tersebut lalu meninggalkan Niel yang masih bergelut di alam mimpinya.

**TBC**

Hehehe gimana ficnya? Hancurkah? Kalo menurut saya sih iya XD

Ok. Ada yang mau kasih saya review?^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Choi Bora aka MiNamGirls

**Title: **My Guardian

**Main Cast:**

Ahn Daniel

Bang Minsoo

And other TEEN TOP Member

**Part: 2 of ?**

**Rated: **T

**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi, Angst

**Summary**: Aku rasa aku adalah manusia paling kotor di dunia sebelum dia datang di kehidupanku dan memberikan apa yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

**A/N:** Akhirnya saya bawain lagi nih lanjutannya. Ada yang masih berminat membacanya? Hehe okelah kalo gitu silakan baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya^^. Fic ini tiap partnya cuma pake author POV loh :D

**Author POV**

Matahari sudah menampakkan wajahnya. Membuat semua orang yang tadinya sedang terlelap di alam mimpi mereka kembali bangun untuk menjalani aktivitas mereka sehari-hari.

Tak terkecuali dengan namja cantik bernama Niel ini. Dia terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia merenggangkan tangannya ke atas.

Ia memandang ke seluruh sudut kamar apartemen yang merupakan kamar milik namja tampan yang kemarin menolongnya.

Niel segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar. Ia mencari sosok namja yang kemarin menolongnya dan menemukannya di dapur.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata. Mau sarapan? Aku sudah membuatkanmu nasi goreng" namja tampan itu segera mengambil piring lagi dan mengambilkan Niel nasi goreng untuk dimakan oleh Niel.

Niel duduk di kursi meja makan tersebut lalu mengambil nasi goreng yang sudah disediakan oleh namja tampan itu.

"Gomawo" ucap Niel tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa?" tanya namja itu.

"Untuk semuanya. Kau sudah memberikan aku tumpangan di rumahmu dan memberiku makan. Aku tak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa" ucap Niel sembari memakan nasi gorengnya.

"Sudah. Masalah itu tidak usah aku pikirkan. Dan satu lagi, kau tidak perlu membalas apapun kepadaku. Aku tulus menolongmu. Oh ya siapa namamu?" tanya namja itu.

"Namaku Ahn Daniel tapi kau dapat memanggilku Niel," ucap Niel. "Kau sendiri siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Bang Minsoo. Aku sih terserah kau saja ingin memanggilku apa. Hehe" namja tampan bernama Minsoo itu tersenyum pada Niel.

Setelah itu ruangan tersebut kembali menjadi hening. Hanya suara piring dan sendok yang beradu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ehm, Niel-ah karena bajumu robek kau dapat memakai bajuku terlebih dahulu. Besok kau ikut denganku untuk membeli baju yang pas untukmu, ya. Kebetulan besok aku sudah gajian" ucap Minsoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Niel.

Niel yang sudah selesai makan langsung mengambil piringnya dan Minsoo lalu melangkah menuju tempat pencuci piring.

"Sudahlah. Kau istirahat saja. Biar aku saja yang mencuci piringnya" ujar Minsoo. Niel menggeleng. "Aku sudah merepotkanmu. Biarkan aku saja yang mencuci piringnya. Anggap saja ini balas budiku" balas Niel.

"Aku tadi kan sudah bilang. Kau tidak usah membalas budi padaku. Jadi biarkan aku yang mencuci piringnya, ne?" Minsoo membujuk Niel agar membiarkan ia yang mencuci piringnya.

"Kalau kau tetap memaksaku untuk tidak mencuci piring maka aku akan menangis lagi" ancam Niel pada Minsoo.

"Huh, baiklah. Kau boleh mencuci piring. Tapi aku harap kau tidak menangis lagi. Jangan kotori wajahmu itu dengan airmatamu, ne. Kalau begitu aku pergi kerja dulu. Annyeong" Minsoo segera berlari kea rah pintu apartemennya.

"Kalau ada yang mencariku bilang saja aku pergi. Ok?" ucap Minsoo. Niel mengangguk. Minsoo pun meninggalkan Niel di apartemennya yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Ternyata persepsiku selama ini salah. Aku kira tidak ada lagi orang yang baik denganku. Ternyata ada" ucap Niel smabil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan handphonenya bergetar. Niel mengambil handphonenya yang ia letakkan di saku celana jeansnya.

Sms dari adiknya. Niel segera membuka pesan dari adiknya.

**From: Ricky Changhyunnie**

_Hyung, kau dimana? Mengapa tadi tidak pulang? Kau tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Cepatlah pulang, hyung._

Niel segera membalas sms Ricky, adiknya.

**To: Ricky Changhyunnie**

_Mianhae, Changhyunnie. Hyung tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa kau tinggal hubungi hyung saja. Jangan tanyakan kenapa hyung tidak bias pulang ke rumah lagi. Hyung tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne. _

_PS: Salam untuk namjachingumu, Changjo ^o^_

Niel menekan tombol kirim dan tak berapa lama smsnya dibalas oleh Ricky.

**From: Ricky Changhyunnie**

_Baiklah kalau hyung memang belum mau mengatakannya. Aish, hyung kau membuatku malu =3= ^/^ . ya sudah, hyung. Aku mau berangkat sekolah dulu, ne. Nanti aku hubungi lagi. Bye!_

Niel tersenyum membaca sms dari adiknya yang paling ia sayang itu.

Niel kembali meletakkan handphonenya di saku celana jeansnya. Lalu masuk ke kamar Minsoo setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mencuci piringnya. Ia membuka lemari Minsoo dan mencari pakaian milik Minsoo yang agak kecil. Setelah menemukannya ia langsung membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, ia merasakan tubuhnya jauh lebih segar dari sebelum ia mandi. Kini ia telah memakai pakaian milik Minsoo yang menurutnya cukup besar di tubuhnya.

"Astaga, aku baru menyadari apartemen ini kotor sekali. Pasti Minsoo tidak pernah membersihkannya. Ckckck" gumam Niel.

Ia mulai mengambil sapu yang terletak di balkon lalu mulai membersihkan apartemen milik Minsoo itu. Sesekali ia menyanyikan lagu sambil menari.

Tak terasa pekerjaan membersihkan apartemen itu sudah selesai. Ruangan apartemen yang tadinya tampak seperti kapal pecah kini sudah lebih baik.

"Huh, lelah juga. Jam berapa ini, ya?" Niel melirik jam di dinding dekat ruang tamu apartemen itu.

"Astaga baru jam 1 siang? Cukup lama juga aku beres-beres" ucap Niel.

Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi. "Lapar sekali. Kira-kira ada makanan tidak ya?" gumam Niel sambil membuka lemari tempat bahan makanan.

"Huh, untung saja ada ramen instan. Ya sudahlah makan ini saja" Niel segera menyalakan kompor untuk memasak ramen instan itu.

"Ah, sebentar lagi matang" ujar Niel senang. Ia segera mematikan kompor lalu mengangkat panci kecil lalu menaruhnya di meja makan.

"Sepertinya nikmat. Ah, aku sudah tak sabar ingin menyantapnya!" Niel segera mengambil sumpitnya. Saat ia akan memakan ramennya tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi.

Ia segera mengambil handphonenya yang berada di saku celananya.

Matanya terbelalak melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya.

_**L. Joe hyung calling…**_

'apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?' batin Niel. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan dari L. Joe.

"A-Annyeong hyung" ucap Niel gugup.

"_Niel-ah, kau dimana? Aku dengar dari appamu dari kemarin kau belum pulang, ne?"_ tanya L. Joe

"A-Aku di rumah temanku, hyung"

"_Kau sudah makan?"_

"Ini sedang mau makan, hyung"

"_Oh baguslah. Nanti malam kau datang ke hotel yang kemarin, ne? Aku akan menunggumu. Bye Niel" _L. Joe memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Niel terdiam. 'Apa aku harus ke hotel itu?' batin Niel.

"Ah, masa bodoh! Yang penting aku makan dulu sekarang!"

Niel segera melahap ramennya seperti orang yang sudah 3 hari tidak makan. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi lagi. Niel segera menghentikan maknnya dengan perasaan kesal karena waktu makannya diganggu lagi.

"Eh, Ricky!" serunya senang saat melihat nama yang tertera di handphonenya.

"Halo, Ricky!" seru Niel saat ia mengangkat panggilan dari sang adik.

"_Ish, hyung. Kau bisa tidak mengecilkan volume suaramu sedikit? Kau ingin telinga adik kesayanganmu ini rusak, eoh?"_ sungut Ricky.

Niel tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Hehe, mianhae Changhyunnie. Ada apa menghubungi hyung?"

"_Tidak ada apa-apa, hyung. Aku hanya merindukanmu saja. Kira-kora kapan hyung akan pulang?" _tanya Ricky.

"Mianhae, Changhyunnie. Mungkin hyung tidak akan kembali lagi ke rumah" ucap Niel dengan penuh rasa penyesalan karena harus meninggalkan adiknya bersama sang ayah yang bejat.

"_Jadi, hyung nggak akan pulang lagi ke rumah? Kenapa hyung? Nanti aku di rumah sama siapa? Kau kan tahu hyung appa seperti apa? Dia sama sekali tidak peduli denganku. Cuma hyung yang selalu jadi temanku di rumah" _Niel dapat mendengar suara sang adik yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis.

"Tenang saja. Nanti kau bisa main ke tempat hyung kok" ucap Niel sambil tersenyum tipis walau ia tahu sang adik pasti tak akan melihatnya.

"_Memang hyung tinggal dengan siapa disana?"_ tanya Ricky.

"Hyung tinggal dengan seseorang disini"

"_Apa ia baik? Atau dia jahat seperti appa?" _

"Dia baik. Jadi kau tenang saja. Hyungmu ini pasti baik-baik saja. Lagipula kalau kau tak ada teman kana da namjachingumu" ujar Niel sambil menggoda adiknya yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah"

"_Ish, hyung. Sudah kubilang. Aku dan Changjo tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kami baru pendekatan saja. Daripada hyung, sama sekali belum punya namjachingu. Weeeeek"_ ejek Ricky.

"Biar saja. Yang penting aku bahagia hidup sendiri tanpa pasangan. Nanti juga aku menemukannya. Hmm, Changhyunnie sudah dulu, ne. hyung mau makan dulu. Nanti hyung telpon lagi jika ada waktu. Bye Changhyunnie"

"_Bye, hyung!"_ lalu sambungan telepon tersebut diputus oleh Niel.

"Akhirnya aku bisa makan ramenku dengan tenang kembali. Benar-benar merepotkan saja. Apa mereka tidak tahu aku sudah kelaparan, eoh?" Niel menggerutu lalu mengambil kembali sumpitnya dan memakan ramennya lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian Niel sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Ia pun membereskan peralatan makannya lalu mencucinya kembali.

"Huh, Minsoo kapan pulang ya? Lama sekali dia pulang" ujar Niel sambil mencuci peralatan makannya tadi.

Setelah mencuci piringnya, Niel berjalan kea rah ruang tamu. Ia menyalakan televisi dan mencari channel yang memiliki acara yang bagus hari ini.

"Huh. Sepertinya tak ada acara yang bagus. Hoahm. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengantuk, ya?" Niel segera memejamkan matanya tanpa mematikan televisi yang menyala.

Pukul 21.30 KST, Minsoo baru pulang dari pekerjaannya. Selama ini Minsoo bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang percetakan.

Minsoo membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia mendengar suara televisi yang menyala tapi saat ia lihat, tak ada satupun yang menonton acara yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi tersebut.

"Niel. Niel. Kau dimana?" panggil Minsoo. Tak ada yang menyahut. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa untuk mengambil remote yang terletak di bawah sofa.

"Astaga, kenapa dia bisa tidur disini?" seru Minsoo saat melihat Niel sedang meringkuk di sofa. Ia tertidur dengan pulasnya di sofa tersebut.

Minsoo menatap wajah polos Niel yang sedang tertidur. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Ia mendekati Niel lalu mengangkatnya ke tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Mengecup dahi Niel sebentar lalu pergi ke ruang tamu untuk tidur di sofa dimana Niel tadi tidur.

Lagi-lagi matahari mulai menginterupsi tidur semua orang di dunia.

Minsoo yang sudah bangun masuk kamarnya yang kini ditempati oleh Niel. Ia membuka gorden yang menutupi jendela kamarnya agar cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Minsoo berjalan ke arah Niel. Ia mebuka selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh mungil Niel.

"Niel-ah ireona. Kau ingin ikut aku membeli pakaian untukmu kan? Ayo cepat bangun" Minsoo membangunkan Niel sambil mengelus rambut coklat milik Niel.

"Eungh, 5 menit lagi jebal" mohon Niel pada Minsoo sementara matanya tetap tertutup. Minsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah hanya 5 menit, ne? aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu dulu" ucap Minsoo lalu meninggalkan Niel yang masih mengarungi alam mimpinya lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memasakkan sarapan untuk Niel.

Lima menit kemudian Minsoo selesai membuat sarapan untuk dia dan Niel. Dia segera membawa sarapan yang hanya berupa kimbap ke kamarnya dimana Niel sedang tertidur di kamarnya.

"Niel ireona aku sudah buatkan kau sarapan. Ayo makan" Minsoo menggoyangkan tubuh Niel berharap namja yang sedang tertidur lelap ini dapat bangun. Tapi sepertinya usaha Minsoo gagal karena Niel masih tetap melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Apa aku pakai cara itu saja, ya? Sekali-kali jahilin orang gak apa-apalah" Minsoo tersenyum jahil.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Niel, "Niel-ah kalau kau tak mau bangun aku akan menciummu" bisik Minsoo. Tiba-tiba Niel terbangun dengan kaget lalu segera bangun dan mengambil kimbap yang ada di meja dan segera memakannya.

"Astaga Niel kau sampai segitunya. Hahahaha" Minsoo tertawa melihat tingkah Niel yang sedang makan kimbap buatannya dengan terburu-buru dan wajah panik.

"Ish, hyung. Ini semua gara-gara kau. Aku jadi terburu-buru makan dan belum mencuci muka, kan" ujar Niel ketus sementara wajahnya memerah.

"Hyung? Kau memanggilku 'hyung'?" tanya Minsoo

"Emm, ne. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu 'hyung'?" tanya Niel balik pada Minsoo.

Minsoo mengusap surai coklat itu dengan lembut. "Tentu saja. Kan sudah kubilang kemarin. Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja" Minsoo tersenyum pada Niel yang kini wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Hey, Niel. Wajahmu memerah, tuh. Kau sakit, ya? Apa aku panggilkan dokter saja?" ucap Minsoo dengan nada khawatir. Niel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nggak usah, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau mau, hyung?" Niel mengambil satu kimbap dan menyodorkannya kepada Minsoo.

"Suapin~" ucap Minsoo manja hingga membuat Niel tertawa.

"Hahahaha. Ya ampun, hyung kau nggak cocok dengan suara manjamu itu. Baiklah ini kimbapnya, hyung" Niel menyuapi Minsoo sambil tetap tertawa. Sementara Minsoo hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat Niel tertawa bahagia.

'Kau lebih cantik saat tertawa, Niel' batin Minsoo.

"Ehm, Niel. Setelah ini kau langsung mandi, ne? kita akan segera pergi jalan-jalan" ucap Minsoo. Ia dapat melihat mata Niel yang berbinar senang.

"Jinjja? Kita akan jalan-jalan? Yeay!" Niel berseru gembira dan segera memeluk Minsoo. "Ne, tentu saja. Makanya cepat makan lalu mandi" suruh Minsoo.

"Baiklah. Kau mau lagi, hyung?" tawar Niel.

"Tidak usah" tolak Minsoo halus. Niel hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

-SKIP THE TIME-

Kini Niel dan Minsoo sudah berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul. Niel terpaksa memakai pakaian Minsoo lagi. Untung saja ukurannya masih pas dengannya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini, hyung? Bagus tidak?" ucap Niel sambil menunjukkan sebuah kemeja kotak-kotak*yang di MV NMPOY*

Minsoo mengguk setuju. "Baju ini cocok untukmu" ucap Minsoo singkat.

Niel mencari baju lagi yang cocok dengannya. Ia menemukan sekitar 15 stel pakaian yang cocok dengannya.

Minsoo dan Niel segera meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan itu setelah membayar semua pakaian yang dibeli oleh Niel.

"Aku lapar, hyung. Kita makan, yuk" ajak Niel sambil menarik-narik kaus Minsoo.

"Ehm, baiklah. Lagipula ini sudah jam makan siang, kan? Ayo kita ke restoran itu" ajak Minsoo.

"Oke hyung" Niel menggenggam tangan Minsoo yang kini sudah menariknya ke sebuah restoran masakan Jepang di dekat pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Mereka memasuki restoran itu dan memilih tempat duduk yang di ujung. Minsoo memanggil salah seorang pelayan yang kebetulan sedang berada di dekatnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Niel?" tanya Minsoo pada Niel.

"Aku pesan onigiri satu porsi dan sushi hirame satu porsi" ucap Niel.

"Baiklah kami pesan onigiri dua porsi dan sushi hirame satu porsi" ucap Minsoo pada pelayan itu.

"Minumannya, Tuan?" tanya pelayan itu.

"Aku orange juice. Dan kau Niel kau mau minum apa?"

"Aku green tea saja, hyung"

"Minumannya orange juice dan green tea"

"Baiklah. Silakan menunggu pesanan anda" ucap pelayan itu lalu pergi dari hadapan Minsoo dan Niel.

"Hyung aku ke toilet sebentar, ne?" Niel bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Minsoo. Niel mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Memang kalau menurutmu orang ke toilet itu mau apa, hyung? Sudahlah aku mau ke toilet dulu. Sudah kebelet" Niel segera meninggal Minsoo.

"Hati-hati, Niel-ah!" seru Minsoo.

Sementara itu, Niel yang sudah sampai di toilet tersebut segera membuka pintu dan menuju salah satu bilik di toilet tersebut dan segera masuk ke bilik tersebut.

"Ah, lega" ucap Niel setelah selesai. Ia berjalan ke wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Niel-ah" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang namja yang Niel kenal. Niel mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut.

Niel membelalakan matanya saat melihat orang yang kini sedang berdiri di pintu masuk toilet tersebut. Niel menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Matanya sudah mulai memerah menahan tangis.

"K-kau…"

**TBC**

Akhirnya saya bisa update juga. Gimana ini panjang apa nggak? Apa ceritanya mulai ngebosenin? Mianhae, ne. Saya bikinnya kilat.

Okelah kalo gitu ada yang mau kasih saya review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: **Choi Bora aka MiNamGirls

**Title: **My Guardian

**Part: 3 of ?**

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Yaoi, Angst

**Summary: **Aku rasa aku adalah manusia paling kotor di dunia sebelum dia datang di kehidupanku dan memberikan apa yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

**Review of Previous Chapter:**

"Hyung aku ke toilet sebentar, ne?" Niel bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Minsoo. Niel mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Memang kalau menurutmu orang ke toilet itu mau apa, hyung? Sudahlah aku mau ke toilet dulu. Sudah kebelet" Niel segera meninggalkan Minsoo.

"Hati-hati, Niel-ah!" seru Minsoo.

Sementara itu, Niel yang sudah sampai di toilet tersebut segera membuka pintu dan menuju salah satu bilik di toilet tersebut dan segera masuk ke bilik tersebut.

"Ah, lega" ucap Niel setelah selesai. Ia berjalan ke wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Niel-ah" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang namja yang Niel kenal. Niel mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut.

Niel membelalakan matanya saat melihat orang yang kini sedang berdiri di pintu masuk toilet tersebut. Niel menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Matanya sudah mulai memerah menahan tangis.

"K-kau…"

**Author POV**

"K-kau…"

"Wae, Niel-ah? Kau sudah melupakan janjimu untuk menemuiku kemarin dan sekarang kau melupakanku? Tidak dapat dipercaya" ucap namja tampan di depan Niel yang ternyata adalah L. Joe.

Niel menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"K-kau mau apa disini, eoh?" tanya Niel setengah berteriak.

L. Joe melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku disini? Aku disini untuk makan. Memang untuk apalagi menurutmu, chagiya?" L. Joe mendekatkan dirinya kepada Niel hingga membuat Niel harus mundur kebelakang.

"Menyingkir dariku Lee Byung Hun!" teriak Niel.

"Wah ternyata slutku ini berani juga pada masternya. Hahahaha" L. Joe tertawa sinis. Sementara Niel kini hanya bisa menahan tangisnya.

Ya, Niel ingat akan janjinya dengan Minsoo agar tidak menangis lagi.

"Kau mau apa, eoh?" tanya Niel saat jari L. Joe mengelus pipinya dengan seduktif.

"Aku hanya ingin 'bermain' sebentar dengan slutku ini" ucap L. Joe dengan menyeringai hingga membuat Niel sedikit ketakutan. Niel terus memundurkan tubuhnya hingga kini ia sudah menempel di dinding toilet.

Niel memberontak saat L. Joe memeluk pinggangnya dan menarik tengkuk Niel agar bibir merah Niel dapat menempel dengan bibirnya. Niel menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri agar L. Joe gagal menciumnya.

"Tenanglah Niel-ah kau pasti akan menikmati ini seperti biasanya" ucap L. Joe sambil mendesah di telinga Niel.

Niel menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua yang diucapkan L. Joe tentang dia menikmati apa yang L. Joe lakukan padanya hanyalah kepura-puraan Niel. Dia selama ini tidak menikmati apa yang L. Joe lakukan padanya. Dia malah merasakan sakit karena selama ini hanya menjadi tempat pelarian L. Joe disaat dia sedang bosan dengan Chunji, istrinya.

Niel berhasil mendorong tubuh L. Joe hingga membuat L. Joe terjatuh. Niel segera berlari keluar dari toilet itu.

Ia berlari ke arah Minsoo yang kini sedang menikmati makanannya. Niel segera menarik tangan Minsoo yang kini sedang menikmati onigiri miliknya.

"Hey, Niel. Kau kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku?' tanya Minsoo bingung.

"Cepat, hyung. Aku takut dengannya" ucap Niel. Kini wajahnya memucat, bibir merahnya bergetar, dan matanya memerah. Minsoo memandang Niel bingung.

"Kau takut dengan siapa, Niel?" tanya Minsoo. Niel tidak menjawab. Dia langsung menarik tangan Minsoo. Minsoo menahan tangan Niel.

"Sebentar, ne. Aku belum membayar makanan kita ini. Ok?" Niel mengangguk cepat dengan wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Keringat dingin kini mulai memenuhi wajahnya.

"Ok. Ayo kita pulang. Kau mau pulang, kan?" Minsoo menggenggam tangan Niel lalu menariknya keluar dari restoran tersebut setelah menaruh uang di meja tempat mereka makan.

Minsoo merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan namja cantik yang kini memeluk lengannya ketakutan.

'Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang membuat Niel takut?' batin Minsoo. Mereka pun berjalan ke arah apartemen Minsoo dengan Niel yang masih ketakutan akan L. Joe dan Minsoo yang masih bingung akan sikap Niel yang tiba-tiba aneh seperti ini.

Sementara itu…

'Kau ternyata bersama namja itu Niel-ah. Kau tahu? Kau tak akan bisa lepas dari cengkeramanku begitu saja dengan mudahnya. Aku akan membuatmu kembali menjadi milikku' batin L. Joe sambil menyunggingkan seringainya.

"Yeobo. Kau lama sekali di toilet. Kau ngapain aja sih?" tanya namja cantik di depan L. Joe.

"Ah, aku hanya ke toilet saja sebentar, Chunji baby" jawab L. Joe berbohong.

"Benar?"

"Ne. Sudahlah ayo kita makan saja lagi" ucap L. Joe mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Chunji mengangguk lalu memakan hidangan di depannya. Sementara L. Joe masih menyeringai sambil memikirkan cara untuk membuat Niel kembali kepadanya.

Minsoo hanya memandang Niel khawatir yang kini hanya duduk sambil memeluk bantal di kamarnya.

Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di tubuhnya hingga membuat pakaiannya terlihat basah. Matanya pun masih memerah seperti menahan tangisnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Niel-ah? Mengapa kau seperti ketakutan seperti itu? Kau tahu aku khawatir padamu, eoh? Cepat katakan padaku apa yang membuat begitu ketakutan seperti ini?" tanya Minsoo sambil melepas bantal yang dipeluk Niel dari pelukkan Niel dan menggantikannya dengan pelukkan hangat darinya.

"Di-dia, hyung" ucap Niel dengan nada bergetar. Kini pertahanannya runtuh, matanya kini mulai dialiri anak sungai yang deras.

"Dia siapa? Cepat katakana padaku siapa orang itu" ucap Minsoo. Ia memeluk Niel membagi kehangatan kepada Niel. Ia dapat merasakan dada bidangnya basah karena air mata Niel.

"Di-dia L. Joe, hyung" ucap Niel lalu memeluk Minsoo makin erat.

"L. Joe? Maksudmu Lee Byunghun?" Niel mengangguk.

Minsoo melepas pelukkannya dari Niel menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Niel mengangguk kecil.

"Astaga. Dia itu bosku!" seru Minsoo. Niel terperangah.

"Dia bosmu?" tanya Niel. "Ne. Dia bos di perusahaan tempat aku bekerja. Lalu apa yang membuatmu takut kepadanya, Niel?"

"Aku tak mau menceritakannya, hyung. Aku malu. Kau pasti akan merasa aku adalah makhluk yang paling hina di muka bumi ini stelah mendengar ceritaku. Aku tak akan menceritakannya, hyung" jawab Niel. Ia malu jika harus menceritakannya kepada Minsoo.

"Wae, Niel. Kenapa kau tak mau menceritakkannya kepadaku? Mengapa kau menyebut dirimu hina, eoh? Memang ada hubungan apa kau dengan makhluk brengsek bernama L. Joe itu, eoh?" tanya Minsoo.

"Makhluk brengsek? Maksudmu apa, hyung?" tanay Niel balik pada Minsoo.

"Ya. Semua karyawan di kantornya termasuk aku tahu tentang kelakuannya. Dia itu tukang selingkuh. Kasihan istrinya. Padahal istrinya itu baik sekali kepada karyawan-karyawan di kantor suaminya. Huh, kasihan sekali istrinya bisa mendapatkan suami bejat seperti dia" Minsoo menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu takut kepada L. Joe?" tanya Minsoo lagi.

Niel menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir lagi walaupun tidak sederas tadi.

"A-aku adalah pelacur, hyung. Aku dijual paksa oleh appaku. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau seperti ini. tapi mengingat adikku, Ricky masih sekolah dan membutuhkan banyak biaya akupun terpaksa mengikuti kemauan appa. Dan aku dijadikan simpanan L. Joe. Sekarang terserah kau mau menganggapku apa, hyung. Kau boleh menganggapku kotor bahkan menjijikan sekalipun tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu aku memang pantas dihina seperti itu, hyung" ucap Niel.

PLAKKK

Minsoo menampar pipi Niel hingga memerah. Niel menatapnya tidak percaya. Minsoo yang selama ini ia anggap baik tiba-tiba menamparnya.

"H-hyung. Wae?"

"Bodoh. Kau bodoh Niel. Selama ini aku tak pernah menganggapmu kotor. Kau tahu selama ada dirimu aku merasa bahagia. Aku selama ini merasa bahwa kau adalah seorang malaikat yang Tuhan turunkan kepadaku untuk menjadi teman di hidupku. Tapi sekarang kau malah mengatakan hal-hal negative tentang dirimu. Aku tak peduli siapapun kau. Aku sudah terlanjur menyayangimu. Aku tahu ini kebetulan yang bodoh. Tapi jujur saja aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu"

Niel membelalakkan matanya. Ia terkejut akan ucapan Minsoo padanya.

"H-hyung. Apa yang kau ucapkan itu benar? Kau tidak bohong, kan?"

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Niel. Aku selama ini menyimpan rasa cintaku padamu dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku mencintai namja antic yang saat pertama kali kutemukan sedang menangis karena tiga orang ahjussi yang hampir membunuhnya. Saranghae, Niel. Jeongmal saranghae" ucap Minsoo tulus.

"Ajari aku untuk mencintaimu, hyung. Biarkan perasaanku kuserahkan kepadamu. Biarkan aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan kepadaku, hyung" ujar Niel membuat Minsoo kaget.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Minsoo ragu.

"Maksudku, aku menerimamu, hyung. Aku ingin merasakan cintamu kepadaku itu" ucap Niel yakin. Senyum bahagia terkembang di wajah mereka berdua.

"Gomawo, chagi. Jeongmal gomawo. Aku akan menjagamu dari siapapun yang ingin merebutmu dariku termasuk L. Joe. Tak akan kubiarkan dia menyakiti hatimu. Saranghae" ucap Minsoo yakin. Kini mereka kembali berpelukan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu. Bukan kau, hyung. Gomawo karena sudah mau menjadi guardianku malam itu. Kalau tidak aku mungkin tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana keadaan adikku saat ini, hyung" ucap Niel.

Bunyi handphone Niel mengakhiri kemesraan pasangan kekasih yang baru merajut kasih ini.

Niel mengambil handphonenya. Ternyata Ricky yang meneleponnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Minsoo saat Niel tersenyum melihat layar handphone yang memperlihatkan nama adiknya.

"Ini adikku, Ricky" jawab Niel lalu mengangkat telepon Ricky.

"Halo. Ricky ada apa meneleponku?" tanya Niel.

"_Hiks… Hiks… Hyung"_ terdengar suara tangisan Ricky di seberang sana.

"Kau kenapa, Changhyunnie? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" terdengar nada khawatir di dalam ucapan Niel.

"_Hyung. Aku akan hiks… hiks…" _ucap Ricky sambil menangis.

"Kau akan apa!" seru Niel. Minsoo mengelus punggung Niel agar Niel dapat lebih tenang.

"_Aku akan.. hiks … dijual oleh appa, hyung"_ ucap Ricky.

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Niel langsung mematung mendengar kata-kata Ricky.

"A-apa? Kau akan dijual oleh appa?" seru Niel.

"_Iya hyung. Aku harus apa? Aku tak mau dijual, hyung. Memangnya aku barang apa?" _

"Sekarang kau dimana?" tanya Niel.

"_Aku di rumah Changjo, hyung"_ jawab Ricky.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang" ucap Niel.

"_Ne, hyung. Aku takut sekali. Aku takut kalau appa akan menemukanku disini, hyung" ucap Ricky dengan nada ketakutan._

"Kau tunggu, ne? Annyeong" Niel memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Adikmu akan dijual oleh appamu?" tanya Minsoo kaget. Niel mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sudah memprediksinya, hyung. Appa pasti akan melakukan hal tersebut pada Ricky. Aku akan menjemput Ricky dulu" pamit Niel.

"Aku ikut!" seru Minsoo. Mereka berdua keluar dari apartemen Minsoo dan segera mencari taksi untuk pergi ke rumah Changjo.

"Astaga. Appa benar-benar sudah gila! Aku tak menyangka bahwa appa bisa berbuat seperti itu. Aku harus apa, hyung?" tanya Niel frustrasi.

"Sabar, chagiya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kita harus membawa Ricky dari rumah Changjo agar appamu tidak bisa menemukan adikmu itu" ucap Minsoo menenangkan Niel. Niel mengangguk paham.

Kini Niel dan Minsoo hanya bisa terdiam. Tak berapa lama mereka sudah sampai di rumah Changjo. Niel segera keluar dari taxi sementara Minsoo membayar ongkos taxi. Setelah membayar, Minsoo segera mengikuti Niel masuk ke dalam rumah Changjo.

TOK TOK TOK

Niel mengetuk pintu rumah Changjo. Tak lama kemudian seseorang membuka pintu rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Eh, Niel hyung. Kau akan menjemput Ricky?" tanya namja di depan Niel yang ternyata adalah Changjo.

"Ne, sekarang Ricky dimana?" tanya Niel balik pada Changjo. Ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk membawa adiknya agar ia aman dari sang appa.

"Sebaiknya hyung masuk saja. Kasihan sekali dia dari tadi menangis terus. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tertekan karena Ahn ahjussi tadi sempat hamper memukulnya dengan kayu. Untung saja aku tadi mampir ke rumah kalian. Ayo masuk hyungdeul" Changjo mempersilahkan Niel dan Minsoo untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Niel dan Minsoo segera masuk ke dalam rumah Changjo diikuti oleh Changjo di belakang mereka.

"Ricky!"

"Hyung!" seru Niel dan Ricky berbarengan.

Ricky segera berlari ke arah Niel. Niel segera memeluk Ricky. Mereka berpelukkan dengan erat melepaskan kerinduan masing-masing. Dapat Niel rasakan bahaunya yang basah karena tangisan Ricky.

"Hyung, bogoshipoyo" ucap Ricky. Niel mengelus punggung adiknya agar sang adik berhenti menangis.

"Nado bogoshipoyo, Changhyunnie" ucap Niel. Ricky melepaskan pelukannya dari sang kakak. Ia menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Hyung datang untuk menjemputku, kan? Hyung nggak akan ninggalin aku lagi, kan?" tanya Ricky. Niel mengangguk. Kini di bibirnya terukir sebuah senyum bahagia.

Ya, dia memang berencana untuk membawa pergi adiknya dari rumahnya. Ia tidak ingin sang adik mengalami pahitnya hidup seperti dirinya.

"Ne. hyung datang untuk menjemputmu. Kita akan mencari apartemen untuk kita tinggali berdua dan kau akan terbebas dari appa. Kita berdua kan hidup bahagia tanpa bayangan appa lagi" ucap Niel. Ia mengelus lembut rambut sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ricky tersenyum bahagia. Matanya berbinar senang mendengar ucapan sang kakak.

"Oh ya, hyung. Namja itu siapa? Kok aku baru melihatnya?" tanya Ricky sambil menunjuk Minsoo yang sedang berdiri di dekat Changjo.

Niel menoleh ke arah Minsoo. Ia tersenyum tipis seakan mengatakan 'bolehkan aku bilang yang sebenarnya?'. Minsoo mengangguk dan membalas senyum Niel.

"Dia itu namjachingu, hyung" ucap Niel mantap. Ricky membelalakan matanya.

"Dia namjachingumu, hyung? Aigo tampan sekali!" ucap Ricky terpesona. Niel menjitak kepala Ricky dan mendeath glare Ricky.

"Aish, hyung appo! Aku kan hanya memuji namjachingumu. Aku tak akan menyukainya. Tenang saja. Oh ya nama hyung siapa?" tanya Ricky pada Minsoo.

"Namaku Bang Minsoo." Jawab Minsoo. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah childish kakak beradik itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau akan pergi, Ricky-ya?" tanya Changjo pada Ricky. Wajah Ricky berubah murung. "Ne, Changjo. Aku akan pergi dari sini. Tapi kita akan tetap satu sekolah, kok. Kau tenang saja!" seru Ricky. Kini ia tersenyum kembali sambil menatap Changjo.

"Hehe. Aku tahu itu, Ricky-ya. Sering-sering main ke rumahku, ne. Kita main game bersama dan latihan dance bersama lagi, ok?" ucap Changjo. "Ne. Aku akan kesini setiap hari. Aku pasti akan merindukan Minho ahjussi dan Taemin ahjumma" ucap Ricky.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu, ne. Ayo Changhyunnie kita pergi. Terima kasih Changjo karena kau sudah menjaga Ricky. Entah apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu itu" ucap Niel.

"Ah, gwenchana, hyung. Melihat Ricky bahagia saja aku sudah senang" ucap Changjo. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. Ricky yang mendengar ucapan Changjo itu merasakan wajahnya mulai merona merah.

"Aigo, adikku ini sudah besar ternyata. Lihat hyung dia memerah" ucap Niel menggoda Ricky.

"Hahaha. Iya , chagi. Wajah memerahnya sama sepertimu" goda Minsoo. Niel mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ricky-ya wajahmu kenapa memerah seperti itu? Kau sakit?" tanya Changjo polos. "Ani, wajahku tidak memerah! Ish, hyung kau membuatku malu di depan Changjo!" seru Ricky sementara Niel, Minsoo, dan Changjo tertawa melihat kelakuan Ricky.

"Ya, sudah Changjo kami pergi dulu, ne" pamit Minsoo.

"Eh, tunggu dulu hyung. Ada yang ingin aku berikan pada Ricky" ucap Changjo tiba-tiba kepada mereka bertiga saat mereka akan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

Changjo berjalan ke arah Ricky yang memandangnya bingung. Changjo memegang tangan Ricky dan meremasnya pelan.

"Sebenarnya mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Ricky-ya. Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" Changjo menatap Ricky intens. Ricky yang shock mendengar hal tersebut hanya terdiam dan menatap mata Changjo mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata itu. Tapi Ricky sama sekali tidak menemukan kebohongan di mata Changjo.

Dengan yakin Ricky mengangguk. Ia juga tak bisa membohongi perasaannya kalau dia juga sudah mencintai Changjo.

Changjo mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya yang ternyata adalah sebuah kalung. Ia memasangkan kalung tersebut ke leher Ricky. Terlihat rona merah dari wajah manis Ricky yang semakin membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Ekhm ekhm. Sepertinya disini panas ya, hyung?" ucap Niel sambil berpura kepanasan dan mengipasi-ngipasi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sementara itu Minsoo hanya terkikik kecil mendengar sang namjachingu yang menggoda sang adik yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Ish, hyung! Terus saja kau menggodaku" kesal Ricky.

"Ok. Kami keluar dulu, ya. Nanti kalau sudah selesai urusannya cepatlah keluar, Changhyunnie. Ayo hyung kita pergi keluar duluan" Niel mendorong punggung Minsoo dan mereka keluar dari rumah Changjo.

"Gomawo atas kalungnya, Changjo" ucap Ricky sambil menunduk.

"Ne, cheonma, Ricky baby" kata Changjo.

"Apa-apaan itu? 'Ricky baby'?" wajah Ricky makin memerah mendengar panggilan sayang dari Changjo. Changjo tertawa melihat wajah imut dan manis Ricky yang memerah.

"Kau makin manis kalau memerah seperti itu, Ricky baby" goda Changjo.

"Ya! Aku pergi saja deh daripada digoda terus olehmu" Ricky menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Kyaa!" teriak Ricky. Dia merasakan seseorang menarik pinggangnya dan memeluknya. "Changjo?" Ricky merasakan pelukkan Changjo dan ia dapat mendengar detak jantung Changjo.

"Kau akan pergi, kan? Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar. Biarkan seperti ini saja dulu" ucap Changjo. Ricky terdiam dalam pelukkan Changjo.

Hening dan tak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka. Hingga tiba-tiba suara Niel menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu? Kami sudah lelah menunggu di luar. Cepatlah aku sudah lapar sekali, nih"

Ricky dan Changjo yang mendengar suara Niel segera melepas pelukkan mereka dan menunduk malu.

"Ehm, Changjo. Aku pergi dulu, ne? Besok kita ketemu lagi kok di sekolah. Ok? Bye Changjo!" pamit Ricky.

CUP

Ricky mencium pipi kiri Changjo lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Changjo yang dibalas oleh Changjo yang masih shock dengan apa yang Ricky lakukan tadi.

Kini Ricky sudah tidak ada dan tinggal Changjo yang masih mematung sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pipi kirinya yang dicium oleh Ricky tadi.

"Saranghae, Ricky baby" gumam Changjo

**-tbc-**

**a/n: **Gimana ini panjang nggak? Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba inspirasi ngalir gitu aja gara-gara liat Takuya sama Shin di MV Cross Gene-La-Di Da-Di*apa hubungannya coba?* ya udahlah daripada saya berbacot ria lebih baik sesi reviewnya(?) dimulai aja deh.

Mind To Review?^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: **Choi Bora aka MiNamGirls

**Title: **My Guardian

**Main Cast:**

Ahn Daniel

Bang Minsoo

And other TEEN TOP Member

Other cast

**Part: ****4**** of ?**

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Yaoi, Angst

**Summary: **Aku rasa aku adalah manusia paling kotor di dunia sebelum dia datang di kehidupanku dan memberikan apa yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

**Part 4**

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Tapi saya sudah berusaha mencarinya tapi anak nakal itu sama sekali tidak ketemu. Padahal saya akan memberikan anda penggantinya tapi penggantinya juga kabur. Sekali lagi maafkan saya, Tuan" seorang namja paruh baya sedang berbicara dengan namja yang ternyata adalah L. Joe.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu mencarikanku yang baru lagi, Pak Ahn. Aku hanya menginginkan Niel saja. Dan aku harap kau dapat menemukannya kembali. Atau kau harus mengembalikanku uangku yang kugunakan untuk membeli anakmu yang cantik dan sexy itu" ucap L. Joe dengan nada ancaman di setiap kata-katanya hingga membuat namja paruh baya di depannya terlihat ketakutan.

"Ba-baiklah, Tuan. Aku akan berusaha mencarinya dan akan langsung memberikannya kepada anda. Tolong jangan suruh saya untuk mengembalikan uang yang sudah anda berikan itu"

"Saya tunggu janji anda, Pak Ahn" ucap L. Joe lalu pergi dari rumah Niel meninggalkan seorang namja paruh baya yang kini sedang menggeram kesal.

"Dasar anak sialan! Kau akan segera kutemukan! ARRRGH!" namja paruh baya itu memukul meja di depannya dengan murka.

**IN OTHER SIDE**

"Bagaimana kalau kalian tinggal di apartemenku saja? Nanti akan aku tanyakan pada pemilik apartemenku apakah masih ada kamar kosong. Bagaimana?" tanya Minsoo.

"Jinjja? Baiklah kami pertimbangkan dulu. Nanti kalau benar ada kamar kosong kami akan tinggal disana. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai ramen milik temanku? Ramen disana enak, loh. Kalian mau coba?"

"Kau tahu saja aku sedang lapar, hyung. Bagaimana Minsoo hyung? Kau mau tidak?" tanya Ricky pada Minsoo.

"Karena kalian yang meminta baiklah akan kuturuti" jawab Minsoo.

"Yeay! Pak tolong ke alamat ini, ya?" pinta Niel sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang berisikan alamat yang akan mereka tuju. Sang supir yang mengerti langsung membawa mereka bertiga ke alamat tersebut.

"Changhyunnie, sekarang ceritakan pada hyung apa saja yang appa lakukan padamu selama hyung tak ada di rumah!" ucap Niel antusias. Ricky menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah menahan semua perasaannya.

"Awalnya appa biasa saja kepadaku, hyung. Tapi tadi aku mendengar appa menelepon seseorang dan aku dengar dari pembicaraan tersebut bahwa aku akan dijadikan pengganti hyung. Dan appa akan dapat uang banyak dari hasil menjualku. Itu yang aku dengar, hyung" ucap Ricky polos.

"Astaga. Appamu apa tidak menganggap kalian anak lagi, eoh?" seru Minsoo kesal. Walaupun dia hanya orang asing di keluarga Niel tapi tetap saja dia dapat membayangkan betapa sakitnya dijual oleh ayah kandung sendiri.

"Tidak, hyung. Dia tidak pernah menganggap kami anak lagi. Kami hanya penonton di rumah tersebut juga tambang uang bagi appa" Niel mengepalkan tangannya kesal saat ia mendengar apa yang Ricky ucapkan tadi.

"Sejak kapan appamu seperti itu?" tanya Minsoo. Niel menengok sekilas ke arah Minsoo yang duduk di depan bersama supir taksi itu lalu menengok ke arah semula lagi.

"Sejak eomma pergi meninggalkan kami" jawab Niel singkat sambil tersenyum miris. Minsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung sementara Ricky hanya menunduk dan terdiam. Ia merasa dirinya masih kurang dewasa untuk mendengar pembicaraan orang dewasa.

"Eommamu meninggal?" tanya Minsoo lagi. Niel menggeleng pelan. "Dia meninggalkan kami demi laki-laki yang lebih kaya dari ayah. Dan baru aku tahu 2 tahun yang lalu dari appa kalau sebelum bercerai dengan appa ternyata eomma sudah memiliki anak dengan suaminya yang sekarang. Jujur saja aku terkejut dan tidak menyangka kalau aku ternyata mempunyai seorang kakak" jawab Niel.

"Ja-jadi kita masih punya kakak, hyung?" tanya Ricky terkejut. "Ne" jawab Niel sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut hitam Ricky. "Kenapa hyung tak memberitahuku?" tanya Ricky dengan wajah kesal.

"Hyung tak memberitahumu karena hyung takut kau akan marah dengan hyung" jawab Niel dengan nada menyesal. Ricky menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan marah dengan hyung kalau hyung memberitahunya waktu itu. Kalau sekarang aku tak tahu aku akan marah sekali dengan hyung atau tidak" ucap Ricky sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish, Changhyunnie kalau marah imut deh. Hyung foto ah nanti hyung kirim ke Changjo deh" goda Niel. Ricky membelalakan matanya.

"Ya! Hyung jangan kau lakukan itu! Aku malu tahu kalau fotoku kau kirim ke Changjo" Ricky memukul lengan Niel pelan.

Niel dan Minsoo hanya terkikik pelan, "Makanya jangan marah dengan hyung, ne? Kalau kau marah nanti hyung akan kirim fotomu yang sedang cemberut waktu tidak hyung beliin ice cream 5 bulan yang lalu, loh" ancam Niel sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan marah dengan hyung lagi. Tapi aku akan memaafkan hyung lagi kalau hyung mau membelikan ice cream di tempat biasa. Bagaimana mau tidak?" tawar Ricky.

Niel berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk, "Anything for my Changhyunnie". Beberapa saat kemudian taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di sebuah kedai ramen yang sederhana di pinggir jalan.

Setelah melalui pertentangan yang hebat akhirnya Minsoo memutuskan mengalah dan membiarkan Niel membayar taksi itu dengan uang yang kebetulan tersisa di dompetnya.

"Ah, sebentar, ne. Aku mau ke ATM dulu sebentar untuk mengambil uang. Kalian tunggu dulu saja disini, Ok?" ucap Niel lalu pergi ke ATM di seberang jalan untuk mengambil uang yang ada di rekeningnya.

"Hyungmu itu agak keras kepala, ne?" tanya Minsoo pada Ricky. Ricky mengangguk, "Ne. Dia memang keras kepala. Tapi sebenarnya dia itu rapuh dan cengeng. Hanya saja kalau di depan appa dia tidak berani menangis bahkan seminggu yang lalu saat dia pulang dan tidak membawa apa-apa dari hasil 'menjual diri'nya dia dipukul oleh appa dengan kayu tapi dia tidak menangis. Dan kau tahu satu hal, hyung?" tanya Ricky.

"Apa?" tanya Minsoo balik kepada Ricky.

"Dia menangis di kamar dengan memeluk foto eomma. Aku sebenarnya tahu Niel hyung sama sekali tidak membenci eomma. Dia sangat sayang dengan eomma. Dan saat mendengar segala hal tentang eomma dia pasti menangis" jawab Ricky.

"Sudah kuduga. Dari awal saat kalian membicarakan tentang eomma kalian. Dapat kulihat air mukanya yang menunjukkan kerinduannya dengan sosok eomma. Dia memang keras kepala. Sampai-sampai menyangkal bahwa ia benar-benar menrindukan eommanya. Ckckck" ucap Minsoo.

"Hey, kalian lama menungguku?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Niel memanggil mereka. Ricky dan Minsoo menengok ke arah Niel.

"Ah tidak, chagi. Kau sudah mengambil uangnya?" tanya Minsoo. Niel mengangguk.

"Ayo kita masuk. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi ramen milik Soojungie" Niel menarik tangan Ricky dan Minsoo masuk ke dalam kedai ramen yang kebetulan sedang tidak terlalu ramai ini.

"Annyeong! Soojungie!" Niel berseru memanggil seorang yeoja berambut panjang dengan pakaian pelayan.

Yeoja itu menengok ke arah Niel dan tersenyum senang, "Aigo! Niel! Kau kemana saja selama ini? Setelah berhenti sekolah aku sangat kesepian karena tidak ada teman yang menemaniku makan di kantin waktu istirahat lagi. Kau kemana saja?" tanya yeoja itu yang dipanggil 'Soojungie' oleh Niel.

"Aku selama ini di rumah. Mianhae, Soojungie. Jeongmal mianhae telah membuatmu tidak mempunyai teman lagi di sekolah. Sekarang bagaimana denganmu? Kau masih bersikeras bekerja di kedai ramen milik eommamu? Apa appamu tidak marah lagi?" tanya Niel.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau datang kesini aku sudah sangat senang sekali. Aku kangen sekali denganmu, bodoh! Tentu saja! Ini kan kedai warisan eommaku sebelum ia meninggal. Lagipula aku memang tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan appaku. Biar saja Jessica eonnie yang mengurusnya. Toh, dia kan lebih profesional dariku kalau bidang itu" jawab Soojung atau bisa kita panggil Krystal.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" ucap Niel. Krystal melihat ke belakang Niel yang mana di belakang ada Ricky dan Minsoo sedang berdiri melihat pembicaraan antara sahabat lama yang sudah tak bertemu lama.

"Ricky! Kau sudah besar, ya? Astaga. Kau makin lama makin imut!" ujar Krystal lalu mencubit pipi Ricky dengan gemas.

"Appo Krystal noona" Ricky mempoutkan bibirnya. Krystal tertawa melihat tingkah adik dari sahabat lamanya. Krystal melepaskan cubitan di pipi Ricky.

"Mianhae, Ricky. Sungguh kau membuatku gemas karena wajah imutmu itu. Ngomong-ngomong Niel, dia siapa?" tanya Krystal sambil menunjuk ke arah Minsoo yang ada di sebelah Ricky.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Dia Minsoo, namjachinguku. Hyung kenalkan dia Krystal, sahabatku waktu sekolah dulu" ucap Niel memperkenalkan Minsoo kepada Krystal.

"Bang Minsoo. Panggil saja Minsoo" ucap Minsoo memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Krystal. "Namaku Jung Soo Jung. Panggil saja Krystal. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Minsoo oppa?" tanya Krystal.

"Ne, tentu saja" jawab Minsoo.

"Ah, Krystal kami ingin makan ramen disini. Apa masih ada tempat kosong?" tanya Niel pada Krystal.

"Ne. Bagaimana kalau di tempat duduk yang biasa kau jadikan tempat makan ramenmu saat kau dulu sering datang kesini?" tawar Krystal. Niel mengangguk. Mereka berempat pun pergi ke tempat duduk di ujung kedai itu dan mulai memesan ramen yang akan mereka makan.

"Bagaimana kalau yang biasa kau masakkan untukku, Krystal? Aku sungguh rindu ramen buatanmu itu" ucap Niel dengan nada manja kepada Krystal. Krystal yang memang lemah kalau Niel sudah meminta sesuatu dengan nada manjanya akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Niel.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kalian mau makan apa? Disini banyak makanan selain ramen juga, loh!" ujar Krystal sembari promosi terselubung.

"Aku mau bulgogi saja deh, noona. Minumnya orange juice :3" ucap Ricky dengan wajah imutnya yang bikin author pengen cubit-cubit tuh muka*dilempar readers gara-gara muncul tiba-tiba*

"Ok. Kalau Minsoo oppa?" tanya Krystal pada Minsoo.

"Aku samakan saja dengan Niel" jawab Minsoo. Krystal mengangguk dan mencatat semua pesanan tamu istimewanya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ne? Tunggu saja disini" kata Krystal pada Niel, Minsoo, dan Ricky.

"Ok, Soojungie! Yang cepat, ya!" seru Niel hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung melihat ke arahnya.

"Ne. Sudahlah tunggu saja disitu. Kalau kau cerewet kau malah tambah mirip yeoja tahu!" ujar Krystal menggoda Niel. Niel hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ish, Soojungie itu dari dulu nggak pernah berubah. Selalu saja menyebutku 'mirip yeoja'. Memang aku mirip yeoja, ne hyung? Changhyunnie?" tanya Niel pada kedua orang di depannya sekarang.

Minsoo dan Ricky hanya mengangkat bahunya pertanda tak tahu. Mereka tentu saja tak mau ambil resiko dengan menyebut Niel benar-benar mirip yeoja saat itu. Terlebih lagi bibir sexynya yang makin menambah kesan yeoja sexy nan glamour itu.

"Baguslah kalau kalian tidak menyebutku 'mirip yeoja' karena kalau kalian menyebutku dengan sebuta aneh itu maka aku akan menjadikan kalian makan malamku malam ini. Hehehe" kata Niel sambil tertawa. Sementara kedua orang di depannya memandang Niel dengan takut sambil berpikiran yang tidak-tidak seperti 'Niel hyung itu kanibalkah?' atau 'Namjachinguku benar-benar mengerikan'.

"Kau tahu, hyung. Dulu saat aku bersekolah aku sering makan disini saat pulang sekolah. Tapi setelah kami pindah ke rumah kami yang sekarang dan aku berhenti sekolah aku sudah tidak pernah lagi kesini. Dulu yang sering membuatkan ramen untukku adalah eommanya Krystal, Jaejoong ahjumma. Tapi dia sudah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan akhirnya tempat ini jadi milik Krystal. Awalnya Yunho ahjussi melarang Krystal untuk bekerja disini. Tapi karena Krystal anaknya keras kepala akhirnya ya Yunho ahjussi mengizinkannya" cerita Niel panjang lebar.

"Yunho yang kau maksud itu Jung Yunho pemilik Jung Corporation?" tanya Minsoo.

"Ne. Dia appa dari Krystal dan Jessica noona. Jessica noona sekarang yang menjalankan perusahaan appanya. Dia dan appanya sangat sayang denga Krystal. Makanya semua permintaan Krystal pasti akan dikabulkan oleh mereka" jawab Niel.

"Hei Niel. Ini kesempatanmu untuk bebas dari L. Joe!" ucap Minsoo setengah berteriak karena senangnya.

Niel memandang Minsoo bingung, "Maksudmu apa, hyung?" tanya Niel.

"Maksudku kau bisa bebas dari L. Joe dengan bantuan Krystal dan appanya. Kau tahu? Jung Corporation adalah pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan kami. Dan kalau saham milik mereka, mereka tarik lagi dari perusahaan milik L. Joe itu pasti L. Joe akan lebih fokus ke perusahaannya yang hampir hancur itu dan kau bisa mengancamnya agar ia membebaskanmu dari cengkeramannya" jawab Minsoo. Ia sangat ingin membebaskan Niel dari tangan L. Joe.

Niel terlihat berpikir. Dia masih mencerna apa yang Minsoo ucapkan padanya.

"MAKANAN SIAP!" seru seseorang yang ternyata adalah Krystal. Ia dan seorang pelayan bername tag Choi Jinri itu membawa makanan yang akan mereka makan.

"Silakan dinikmati" ucap pelayan bernama Choi Jinri itu. Ricky memandang pelayan itu dengan bingung. 'Aku sepertinya mengenal pelayan ini. Tapi siapa, ya?' batin Ricky.

"Nah, sekarang Niel ceritakan padaku apa saja yang kau alami setelah kau berhenti sekolah. Cepat ceritakan. Siapa tahu kalau kau ada kesusahan aku bisa membantu" ujar Krystal setelah pelayan bernama Choi Jinri itu pergi.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak mau menceritakan hal ini. Ini terlalu memalukan bagiku" kata Niel. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miris.

"Tapi karena kau sahabatku. Maka aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi aku mohon jangan pernah marah kepada appaku, ne?"

"Memang appamu kenapa?" tanya Krystal.

"Appa menyuruhku berhenti sekolah dan menjualku kepada seorang pengusaha. Kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku saat itu. Tapi appa mengancamku dengan mengatakan padaku kalau aku tak mau menuruti perintahnya maka ia akan menjual Ricky. Dan aku sangat menyayangi Ricky hingga aku mengorbankan harga diriku. Aku ini kotor kan, Soojungie?" ucap Niel menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang membuat Krystal miris mendengarnya.

"Astaga. Sebejad itukah appamu? Aku tahu kalau dia depresi setelah kepergian eommamu. Tapi bukankah kau harusnya disayangi disaat seperti itu? Bukan dijual demi harta belaka. Memang kau dijual kepada siapa? Katakan padaku!" seru Krystal kesal hingga membuat Ricky menghentikan makannya dan Minsoo kaget dengan seruannya itu.

"Apa kau kenal Lee Byung Hun?" tanya Niel.

"Maksudmu L. Joe? Dia bukannya anak dari pemilik Lee Corporation, Lee Donghae perusahaan dimana appaku adalah pemegang saham terbesar disana? Memangnya kau dijual kepadanya?" tanya Krystal balik pada Niel. Niel mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Astaga. Dia kan sudah punya istri! Masih saja dia tak puas dengan istrinya. Apa dia mau menambah istri lagi sampai sepuluh? Benar-benar gila! Baiklah Niel aku akan membantumu. Aku tahu kau adalah anak yang baik. Dan appamu harus disadarkan kalau menjual anak sama saja menjual harga diri keluarga. Juga aku harus memberi pelajaran kepada L. Joe itu. Aku akan mengurus ini dengan appa dan Jessica eonnie!" ujar Krystal dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Ia tidak terima sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu kami, Krystal-ssi. sebenarnya aku tadi mau membicarakan hal ini kepadamu. Tapi berhybung Niel sudah menjelaskannya kepadamu jadi aku bisa tenang kalau kau mau membantuku memberi pelajaran kepada L. Joe. Aku sungguh tak tahu bagaimana cara berterima kasih kepadamu" ucap Minsoo senang. Ia sangat senang karena Krystal mau membantunya.

"Gwenchana, oppa. Aku tulus membantu Niel. Dia kan sahabatku jadi kau tenang saja, oppa. Yang terpenting Niel bebas menjalani hidupnya sekarang. Sudahlah Niel, mulai sekarang kau tidak usah memikirkan apapun, ne. Aku pasti membantumu disaat kau ada kesusahan" kata Krystal.

Niel mengangguk. Sejujurnya dia merasa beruntung karena masih banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

"Ah, Ricky. Kau mau es krim?" tanya Krystal. Ricky yang masih memakan bulgoginya menengok ke arah Krystal, "Tentu saja mau!" seru Ricky.

"Apa aku tak merepotkanmu? Lagipula aku takut uangku tidak cukup untuk membayar es krim yang akan dimakan Ricky karena aku yakin dia kan makan lebih dari lima" ucap Niel.

"Sudahlah kau tenang saja. Makanan ini dan es krim Ricky gratis. Dan kau tak perlu membayar. Anggap saja kau tamu jauhku yang sudah lama tidak aku temui. Ok? Jadi jangan khawatir kau akan bisa membayar atau tidak. Sudahlah aku mau mengambil es krim untuk adikmu yang imut ini dulu" ujar Krystal lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga di situ.

"Krystal noona baik ya? Bahagia sekali kalau bisa jadi pasangannya" ucap Ricky.

"Ya! Kau mau selingkuh dari Changjo, ne? Hyung aduin ke Changjo, nih?" ancam Niel.

"Ish, hyung. Aku kan Cuma mengaggumi saja. Anggaplah aku fanboy Krystal noona" balas Ricky.

"Astaga kalian berdua ini" Minsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kakak-adik yang childish ini.

"Niel hyung" bisik Ricky.

"Ne. Ada apa, Changhyunnie?" tanya Niel.

"Kau kenal dengan pelayan yeoja bernama Choi Jinri yang tadi membawakan makanan kita, tidak?" tanya Ricky berbisik. Niel menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenal. Bahkan aku baru mengenalnya saat dia mengantarkan makanan kita. Sebatas tahu namanya saja" jawab Niel. Ricky menghela napasnya.

"Memang kenapa, sih? Kau mengenal pelayan bernama Choi Jinri itu?" tanya Niel.

"Mungkin saja aku mengenalnya tapi aku lupa dengannya. Aku merasa aku dekat sekali dengan orang itu dulu. Lama sekali" jawab Ricky. Niel hanya menatap Ricky bingung.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin kau hanya mengkhayal saja. Sudah makan lagi tuh bulgogimu. Nanti dingin kau nggak mau makan. Ujunbg-ujungnya hyung juga yang habisin" ucap Niel lalu kembali memakan ramennya.

"Ne, hyung" balas Ricky. Beberapa menit kemudian Krystal kembali dengan lima belas cup es krim di nampannya. "Nah, ini untukmu semua, Ricky. Kalau tidak habis kau boleh membawa pulangnya, kok" ujar Krystal sambil tersenyum kepada Ricky yang kini sedang memandang es krim yang dibawa Krystal dengan mata berbinar.

"Wah, banyak sekali, noona. Gamsahamnida, noona. Aku yakin pasti aku akan puas makan es krim sebanyak ini!"seru Ricky sambil membungkuk hormat kepada Krystal.

"Sudahlah, Ricky. Jangan terlalu berlebihan seperti itu. Makan saja es krimnya" ucap Krystal.

"Ne, noona!" ucap Ricky lalu mengambil cup pertama es krim yang akan dimakannya.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan, Soojungie? Es krim ini banyak sekali" kata Niel.

"Tenang saja. Biarkan adikmu memakan es krimnya. Lagipula aku masih banyak stok es krim kok" balas Krystal.

"Ah, Krystal noona. Kau mengenal pelayan bernama Choi Jinri itu?" tanya Ricky dengan wajah penuh dengan es krim. Semua orang yang melihatnya langsung tertawa melihat keadaan Ricky yang 'mengenaskan' itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian tertawa? Sudahlah. Ayo Krystal noona jawab pertanyaanku" paksa Ricky dengan muka cemberutnya karena ditertawakan oleh hyungnya, namjachingu hyungnya, dan teman hyungnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Choi Jinri itu pelayan baru di kedai ini. Dia baru bekerja sekitar tiga minggu disini" jawab Krystal. Ricky menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Oh iya. Minsoo oppa kau mengenal L. Joe? Kau mengenalnya dimana?" tanya Krystal.

"Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Lee Byung Hun? Anak dari pengusaha kaya, Lee Donghae dan aktor terkenal, Lee Eunhyuk? Lagipula dia adalah bosku di perusahaan. Tapi dari awal aku bekerja dan mengenal kelakuannya aku sama sekali tidak suka dengannya" jawab Minsoo.

"Oh begitu. Jadi oppa adalah karyawan di perusahaannya. Kalau begitu kita bisa bekerja sama untuk menghancurkannya. Bagaimana oppa? Mau bekerja sama denganku?" tawar Krystal.

Minsoo menatap Krystal. Dia kini sedang memikirkan tawaran Krystal padanya. Ia menyeringai lalu mengangguk.

"Baik. Aku ikut" jawab Minsoo.

"Deal!" ucap mereka berdua sambil bersalaman.

"Niel hyung. Aku sudah kenyang. Bagaimana kalau es krim ini aku bawa?" ujar Ricky.

"Aigo. Sudah kubilang kan Soojungie, dia ini pasti tak akan menghabiskannya" ujar Niel.

"Sudahlah, Niel. Kan es krimnya bisa dibawa pulang" balas Krystal. Diapun memanggil seorang pelayan yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ untuk membungkus es krim milik Ricky.

"Oh ya, Soojungie. Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu?" tanya Niel.

"Keluargaku baik-baik saja tapi appa makin sibuk saja padahal perusahaan sudah dipegang Jessica eonnie. Entah apa maksudnya, kulihat dia semakin hari semakin aneh. Dia sering menelepon seseorang bahkan sampai tengah malam. Benar-benar membingungkan" jawab Krystal.

"Mungkin rekan bisnisnya yang menelepon" ujar Minsoo. Krystal menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Appa tidak suka kalau rekan bisnisnya menelepon sampai tengah malam. Tapi yang membuatku aneh lagi saat dia menelepon pasti dia akan tertawa, tersenyum, dan bahkan suaranya seperti seorang pria yang sedang merayu wanita" kata Krystal.

"Mungkin Yunho ahjussi menelepon kekasihnya" ucap Ricky asal. Krystal tertawa geli.

"Hahaha mana mungkin. Dia saja jarang keluar rumah. Kalaupun keluar rumah juga karena ada klien yang minta bertemu dengannya" ucap Krystal.

"Bisa saja kan saat dia bertemu dengan kliennya dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang yeoja cantik di luar sana" ujar Niel.

"Memang ada yeoja cantik yang mau dengan appaku yang sudah ahjussi itu? Mana mungkin ada Niel" balas Krystal.

"Tapi siapa kalau begitu yang ditelepon oleh appamu?" tanya Niel penasaran. Krystal menggelengkan kepalanya. "Molla" jawabnya.

"Hyung pulang, yuk. Aku mengantuk nih" ujar Ricky. Niel menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana, hyung? Kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Niel pada Minsoo.

"Baiklah. Hyung juga capek. Lagipula makanan kita sudah habis kan?" jawab Minsoo.

"Kalian mau pulang, ya? Ya sudah. Lain kali kesini lagi, ne? Sering-sering main kesini" ucap Krystal. "Kalau kami sering main kesini yang ada kedaimu bangkrut, Soojungie" kata Niel. Mereka berempat tertawa.

"Ya sudah kami pulang dulu ya, Soojungie. Kasihan Changhyunnie sudah mengantuk. Oh iya terima kasih juga atas hidangannya. Rasanya tetap tidak berubah. Tetap sama seperti dulu. Enak!"

"Jangan terlalu memuji, Niel" ucap Krystal.

"Annyeong, Soojungie. Kami pamit, ne? Bye!" pamit Niel. Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan Krystal yang kini sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

**IN OTHER SIDE**

"Informasi yang saya dapatkan sudah hampir lengkap. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menangkap 'orang itu'" ucap seorang yeoja pada seseorang yang kini ia telpon.

"Terus laporkan perkembangannya. Cari informasi tentang 'orang itu'. Jangan sampai manusia tak bermoral itu bebas berkeliaran" balas orang yang ditelepon oleh oleh yeoja itu.

"Baiklah" lalu sambungan telepon terputus.

"Bersiaplah. Karena sebentar lagi kau akan bebas dari apa yang 'mengikatmu' selama ini, Ahn Daniel" ucap yeoja itu dengan senyum manis yang tersungging di bibirnya.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **Yeay, akhirnya bisa update walaupun lama. Hahaha ceritanya makin ngelantur nih kayaknya :D. Salahkan MV Be Ma Girl yang bikin saya frustrasi karena ke-imut-an seorang Bang Min Soo yang selama ini terlihat manly XD. Lalu salahkan wajah imut Ricky yang makin imut, L. Joe yang juga imut, Chunji yang always cute, Changjo yang makin kelihatan fresh. Dan jangan lupakan Ahn Daniel yang udah bikin saya hampir gila karena bibirnya yang makin sexy minta dicipok XD*author yadong*

Tuh kan ngelantur . udahlah daripada fangirling saya makin berlebihan mending saya buka sesi review nya :D.

**Mind to review?^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: **Choi Bora aka MiNamGirls

**Title: **My Guardian

**Main Cast:**

Ahn Daniel

Bang Minsoo

And other TEEN TOP member

**Part: 4 of ?**

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Yaoi, Angst

**Summary: **Aku rasa aku adalah manusia paling kotor di dunia sebelum dia datang di kehidupanku dan memberikan apa yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

**Author POV**

Kini Niel, Minsoo, dan Ricky memasuki kamar apartemen milik Niel. Ya, tadi saat Minsoo bertanya dengan pemilik apartemennya ternyata ada satu kamar apaartemen yang kosong karena penghuninya baru pindah dua hari yang lalu.

"Wah, ini lumayan luas. Tidak ada bekas coretan. Tidak ada bekas seperti orang yang baru pindah. Dan lantainya juga bersih. Pemiliknya yang lama pasti menyukai kebersihan" ucap Niel sambil memasuki ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Bagaimana, Changhyunnie? Kau suka disini?" tanya Niel pada Ricky yang juga sedang mengagumi ruangan itu.

"Ne, hyung. Aku suka disini. Ruangannya bersih dan terawat" jawab Ricky.

"OK, sekarang apa yang bisa aku bantu untuk kalian?" tanya Minsoo pada kakak beradik yang berdiri di depannya. Niel menatap Minsoo lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Besok saja. Soalnya kami ingin langsung tidur saja. Aku rasa aku lelah sekali" jawab Niel yang disambut anggukan dari Ricky.

"Ne, hyung. Kami lelah sekali. Aku juga ingin segera merasakan empuknya tempat tidur" ujar Ricky sambil tersenyum. Minsoo menghela napasnya, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu selamat tidur, ya. Mimpi yang indah, chagi. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Bye" Minsoo segera meninggalkan Niel dan Ricky.

"Nah, sekarang kau mau tidur dimana? Oh iya es krim milikmu hyung taruh di kulkas saja, ne?" ujar Niel.

"Ne, hyung. Perutku sudah tidak dapat menampung es krim itu lagi saat ini. Soal kamar, aku tidur di kamar yang dekat kamar mandi saja deh" ucap Ricky.

"Hmm, ok. Ya sudah tidur sana. Hyung mau taruh es krimmu dulu" Ricky segera mengangguk dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Sementara itu Niel kini sedang berada di dapur untuk menaruh es krim milik Ricky ke dalam kulkas di dapur. Beruntung apartemen ini sudah menyediakan fasilitas alat elektronik seperti televisi, kulkas dan AC. Tapi, menurut Niel pemilik apartemen ini terlalu baik. Dia membuat apartemen dengan fasilitas lengkap dengan harga murah sungguh aneh.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar. "Siapa sih yang datang?" gumam Niel lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu.

"Eh, hyung. Kok datang lagi?" tanya Niel pada seseorang yang ternyata adalah Minsoo.

"Hehehe. Aku kan kangen sama chagiyaku yang cantik ini" ucap Minsoo. Wajah Niel langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Minsoo tadi.

"Ish, apaan sih. Gombal. Lagian hyung aneh-aneh aja. Bukannya tadi hyung baru saja bertemu denganku? Kenapa jadi kangen begini?" tanya Niel.

"Hehehe. Aku kan mengkhawatirkanmu, chagi. Sedetik saja tidak denganmu aku merasa seperti setahun. Lagipula katanya kau mau tidur? Kok belum tidur?" tanya Minsoo balik.

"Gombal lagi. Oh, ini aku tadi sedang menaruh es krim milik Ricky. Sudahlah hyung kembali saja ke kamar hyung. Aku mau tidur dulu. Ngantuk" jawab Niel. "Hmm, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu deh. Bye, chagi. Kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku ya!"

"Ish, untuk apa meneleponmu kalau kamar apartemenmu saja dua kamar dari sini? Sudahlah aku mau tidur dulu, hyung" ujar Niel sambil mendorong tubuh Minsoo keluar.

"Hehehe. Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Jangan lupa loh mimpiin aku, oke? I love you, Ahn Daniel" Minsoo segera berlari setelah mendapat death glare dari Niel.

"Huh, akhirnya aku bisa tidur juga. Lagian Minsoo hyung juga aneh-aneh aja. Kangen? Padahal belum sehari ketemu udah kangen aja" gumam Niel saat ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur di kamarnya.

BLUSH...

Tiba-tiba wajah Niel memerah. "Ish, apa-apaan, sih? Kok blushing nggak jelas begini?" gumam Niel sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'I love you, Ahn Daniel'

"Kya! Aku bisa gila kalau begini! Kenapa hanya karena memikirkan kata-katanya tadi aku bisa blushing begini? Ish, Ahn Daniel. Ayo fokuskan dirimu. Kau bukan yeoja SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta, OK? Sekarang umurmu sudah 18 tahun dan kau namja!" ucap Niel pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo Niel waktunya tidur bukan untuk memikirkan Minsoo hyung dulu, ok? Tidur mulai!" Niel segera menutup matanya. Mungkin karena kelelahan kini Niel sudah terlelap dengan mudahnya.

**IN OTHER SIDE**

Jung's Family Home

Krystal sedang makan saat sang ayah, Jung Yunho menghampiri meja makan dan duduk disana. Krystal memandang appanya bingung. Ya, bagaimana seorang Jung Soojung tidak bingung jika ia melihat sang ayah yang baru pulang dari bertemu klien kini sedang tersenyum seperti anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Appa kok senyam-senyum aneh begitu? Ada apa?" tanya Krystal pada Yunho. Yunho menengok ke arah putri bungsunya ini lalu tersenyum manis, "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatirkan appa" jawabnya dengan senyuman yang masih tetap terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir kalau aku melihat appaku sendiri tersenyum aneh seperti anak muda berumur 17 tahun yang sedang jatuh cinta?" ujar Krystal.

"Sudahlah. Kau tak usah membahas hal itu lagi. Sekarang kita bahas kedaimu saja. Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Yunho pada Krystal.

"Lumayan ramai. Ehm, appa. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Apa kau ada waktu sebentar?"

"Ne. Memang kau ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Yunho pada Krystal lagi. Krystal menghentikan makannya sebentar lalu meminum air putih yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Begini appa. Kau tahu sahabatku Niel?" tanya Krystal memulai pembicaraan yang dianggapnya 'penting' itu.

"Ne, appa kenal. Dia yang dulu sering ke kedai eommamu setiap pulang sekolah bersamamu, kan? Dia juga sahabatmu sejak kecil, kan? Sayang appa hanya mengenal eommanya" jawab Yunho.

"Sebenarnya yang ingin aku bicarakan disini adalah Niel" ujar Krystal. Yunho menatap bingung putri bungsunya ini.

"Memang dia kenapa? Kalau ada masalah bilang saja pada appa. Appa akan berusaha membantunya. Toh, dia sahabatmu ini, kan?"

"Yes. Dia memang sedang memiliki masalah saat ini" ucap Krystal.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Yunho. Mata Krystal kini beralih menatap Yunho. "Dia dijual oleh appanya" jawab Krystal singkat. Mata Yunho terbelalak mendengar ucapan Krystal.

"What the hell!?" seru Yunho. Krystal menatap appanya bingung, dahinya mengernyit. "Appa tahu darimana bahasa gaul seperti itu?" tanya Krystal dengan tatapan curiga ke arah Yunho.

"Ah itu itu. Ah appa kan sering mendengarmu bicara seperti itu kalau sedang kesal" dusta Yunho. Lagi-lagi Krystal menatap appanya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Setahuku aku tidak pernah bicara seperti itu di rumah. Kalau di luar sih sering" balas Krystal. Yunho terlihat gugup mendapat pandangan curiga dari Krystal.

"Ah, itu appa lagi senang mendengar lagu dari grup B.A.P. kau tahu kan lagunya yang 'What The Hell'? itu lagu yang sungguh keren" lagi-lagi Yunho berdusta kepada Krystal.

"Bohong. Appa kan tidak punya lagu seperti itu. Tahu judul lagunya juga dari aku, kan? Ayo cepat bilang padaku darimana appa mengetahui bahasa gaul itu? Nggak mungkin dari klien appa kan? Nggak mungkin juga dari televisi, kan appa tidak pernah menonton televisi. Kalaupun menonton mungkin hanya dua kali setahun" ujar Krystal.

"Aish, kenapa kita jadi membahas hal tidak penting ini sih? Sudahlah back to topic. Jadi sahabatmu yang bernama Niel itu dijual oleh appanya. Benar-benar appa yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Lalu appa yang harus appa lakukan?" tanya Yunho.

"Appa tahu Lee Byunghun, kan?" tanya Krystal lagi. "Ne. Appa kenal. Dia anak dari Lee Donghae yang mempunyai perusahaan dimana appa adalah pemegang saham terbesar disana, kan? Lalu kenapa? Apa hubungannya dengan Lee Byunghun? Eh, jangan bilang sahabatmu itu dijual pada Lee Byunghun?" ucap Yunho yang disambut anggukan dari Krystal.

"Ne. Dia dijual oleh appanya ke namja bernama Lee Byunghun itu. Dan aku berencana untuk menghancurkannya. Bagaimana menurut, appa?" tanya Krystal meminta pendapat dari appanya itu. Yunho terlihat berpikir sebentar hingga akhirnya dia pun angkat bicara, "Tapi cara seperti itu sulit, Krys. Kecuali ada orang dalam yang dapat memberikan informasi penting kepada kita supaya kita lebih mudah menghancurkannya" jawab Yunho.

"Kebetulan namjachingu Niel bekerja disitu. Bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan dari namjachingunya itu? Lagipula namjachingunya itu sudah setuju untuk bekerja sama menghancurkan Lee Byunghun itu" ujar Krystal.

"Kebetulan yang sangat menguntungkan. Baiklah masalah ini akan appa bicarakan lagi ke eonniemu itu. Aku yakin dia akan setuju dengan rencana ini" ucap Yunho. "Sudah. Sekarang lanjutkan makanmu itu. Appa ingin menelepon seseorang dulu. Makan yang banyak, ne? Biar cepat besar" canda Yunho pada Krystal.

"Ya! Aku sudah besar appa! Aku sudah 18 tahun. Masih saja menganggapku anak kecil" ucap Krystal tidak terima dengan perkataan appanya.

"Ne. Kau memang sudah besar. Tapi mana calon menantu appa. Dia sama sekali tidak ada atau memang kau belum punya, hmm?" tanya Yunho menggoda Krystal.

Wajah Krystal memerah. Dia memang sama sekali belum mempunyai namjachingu walaupun wajahnya cantik.

"Ne. Aku memang belum punya kekasih. Puas?" ucap Krystal pasrah. Yunho tertawa melihat sikap anaknya ini.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis. Nanti juga dapat sendiri" ucap Yunho meledek Krystal.

"Ya! Siapa yang menangis, eoh? Memang aku cengeng apa? Memang appa pernah melihat aku menangis apa?"

"Pernah. Waktu bayi" balas Yunho yang langsung meninggalkan Krystal sebelum sang anak menjadikannya bahan makanan sebulan penuh.

"Ya! Appa! Kau menjengkelkan!" seru Krystal sementara sang appa yang kini ada di ruang tengah rumah itu hanya terkikik geli mendengar teriakan sang anak.

"Aigo. Sudah jam segini dan aku belum meneleponnya sama sekali. Huh. Waktunya menelepon my baby" gumam Yunho dengan senyuman khas cassanova*readers: bukannya itu Yoochun? Author: suka-suka author dong XD *ditimpuk*

"Halo, baby. Kau lagi ngapain?" tanya Yunho pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"_Untuk apa meneleponku, Jung Yunho? Kau sudah telat 10 menit dari jadwal meneleponku yang sudah kaubuat sendiri itu!" _seru seseorang di itu dengan nada kesal yang makin membuat Yunho terkikik geli.

"_Ya! Mengapa kau menertawakanku, ahjussi? Kau kira ada yang lucu, eoh?"_

"Tidak, baby. Hanya saja aku kini sedang membayangkan kau yang sedang kesal dengan bibir dipoutkan dan wajah kesalmu yang manis itu" ucap Yunho.

"_What the hell! Aku tidak manis, Jung Yunho. Aku ini tampan tahu! Sudahlah. Aku sudah mengantuk. Jadi lebih baik kita sudahi dulu teleponnya disini. Nanti lagi saja kau meneleponku. Aku lelah sekali hari ini. Bye!"_ sambungan telepon itu pun diputus oleh namja itu.

"Ya! Mengapa kau putuskan sambungannya. Halo, halo?"`seru Yunho saat sambungan telepon itu diputus.

"Appa kau kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu kepada telepon itu?" seorang yeoja cantik dengan tampilan anggun masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"Ah, Jessica. Kau baru pulang, eoh? Ini tadi appa menelepon klien tapi diputuskan sepihak oleh klien appa itu" lagi-lagi seorang Jung Yunho berbohong kepada anaknya.

"Bohong. Memang aku tidak tahu. Appa tidak menelepon klien. Tapi menelepon seseorang, kan?" tanya Jessica.

"Eh. Tidak. Appa tidak menelepon seseorang. Benar kok itu tadi klien appa" jawab Yunho. "Sudahlah. Appa tidak pandai berbohong. Apalagi padaku. Berhubung aku sudah capek seharian bekerja aku bebaskan appa dari pertanyaan yang akan aku berikan pada appa. Aku ke kamar dulu, appa" ucap Jessica pada Yunho yang masih melongo dengan ucapan Jessica.

'Astaga. Anak-anakku sudah mulai curiga. Eotteohke?' batin Yunho.

**IN OTHER SIDE**

Lee's Family Home

"Aku pulang!" seru L. Joe saat ia memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang mewah itu. Chunji datang dan segera membantu L. Joe dengan membawakan tas kerja milik suaminya itu.

"Kau mau minum apa, yeobo?" tanya Chunji pada L. Joe. L. Joe tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin mandi saja. Air panas sudah kau siapkan?" tanya L. Joe.

"Ne. Aku sudah menyiapkannya, yeobo. Mandilah" jawab Chunji.

"Gomawo, chagi. Aku mandi dulu, ne? Ah apa kau sudah makan? Kalau belum biar aku temani"

"Sudah. Tadi aku sudah makan. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini aku merasa nafsu makanku jadi membesar"

"Hmm. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, ya" L. Joe pun meninggalkan Chunji yang kini sedang tersenyum karena perilaku manis suaminya kepadanya.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Chunji kini sedang merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur king sizenya. Tak berapa lama L. Joe keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan sudah memakai piyamanya.

"Chagi, kau sudah tidur?" tanya L. Joe pada Chunji yang tertidur membelakangi dirinya. Chunji membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah L. Joe yang sedang berjalan ke arah tempat tidur.

"Belum" jawab Chunji singkat. L. Joe mengelus surai pirang milik Chunji dengan lembut. "Tidurlah, chagi. Sudah malam" pinta L. Joe.

"Nggak bisa tidur" ucap Chunji. "Waeyo?" tanya L. Joe. "Maunya tidur sambil dipeluk~" jawab Chunji manja.

"Aigo, istriku sekarang jadi manja,ya? Tumben sekali. Hmm. Baiklah. Sini aku peluk" L. Joe pun memeluk Chunji dan tidur di sebelahnya.

Kini L. Joe dapat melihat wajah cantik Chunji. "Kenapa wajahmu jadi murung begitu, chagiya? Ada masalah apa?" tanya L. Joe saat melihat wajah cantik Chunji yang berubah menjadi murung.

"Tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu saja" jawab Chunji. "Mengucapkan apa?" tanya L. Joe lagi.

"Apa kau sudah bosan denganku?" tanya Chunji balik. L. Joe sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Chunji yang menurutnya tiba-tiba itu. "Bosan? Siapa yang bilang aku bosan denganmu?" tanya L. Joe sambil mengelus rambut Chunji dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa kau jadi agak menjauh dariku. Bahkan saat kau pulang dari kantor kau tidak pernah lagi menciumku. A-aku jadi merasa kau jadi seperti tidak mempedulikan aku lagi. Apa aku istri yang membosankan bagimu?" tanya Chunji dengan suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengatakan aku bosan kepadamu, kan? Kalau aku bosan denganmu seharusnya aku sudah meninggalkanmu, kan? Sekarang kau lihat? Apa aku meninggalkanmu? Tidak, kan?"

"Mianhae. Aku telah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak. Aku rasa perasaan burukku tentangmu selama ini salah" Chunji tersenyum manis pada L. Joe.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur. Aku tidak mau melihat istriku yang cantik ini keesokkan harinya menjadi panda" Chunji merengut mendengar kata-kata L. Joe.

"Baiklah aku tidur" Chunji segera menutup matanya. Kini tinggal L. Joe yang masih terjaga. Dia menatap istrinya dengan perasaan bersalah. 'Mianhae, Chunji. Aku rasa apa yang dari tadi kau ucapkan padaku 90% benar-benar terjadi sekarang' batin L. Joe.

'Aku sudah terpikat dengan namja lain. Dan aku rasa aku mulai bosan denganmu. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu. Seperti ada magnet yang tetap menarikku ke arahmu walaupun aku sudah berpaling dengan yang lain. Kau tahu? Tidak seharusnya kau mendapatkan suami sepertiku. Kau terlalu baik untukku. Dan itu salah satu hal yang membuatku terpikat denganmu. Tidurlah dan aku mohon jangan pernah keluarkan air matamu untukku. Aku ini lelaki brengsek yang sudah mengkhianatimu tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi. Good night, my wife' batin L. Joe lagi lalu mengecup dahi Chunji lama lalu melepaskannya dan ikut mengarungi alam mimpi bersama sang anae.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Niel and Ricky Apartement

"Hyung, ayo bangun. Buatkan aku sarapan. Aku sudah lapar sekali. Ayo bangun, hyung" terlihat Ricky yang sedang berusaha membangunkan sang hyung yang sampai saat ini masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Ish. Niel hyung susah sekali sih dibanguninya. Aku kan lapar. Mana aku tidak bisa masak lagi. Masa aku makan es krim? Kan masih pagi" gumam Ricky kesal.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ricky terkejut mendengar suara ketukan pintu apartemen miliknya dan milik hyungnya itu. "Siapa sih yang datang pagi-pagi?" Ricky mempoutkan bibirnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar hyungnya dan menuju ke arah pintu masuk apartemen itu lalu membukanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ricky ketus saat membuka pintu masuk, "Eh Minsoo hyung. Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Ricky pada seseorang yang kini berdiri di depannya yaitu Minsoo.

"Pagi, Ricky. Aku datang kesini untuk memasak sarapan untuk kalian berdua. Kau mau?" tanya Minsoo yang disambut anggukan penuh semangat dari Ricky.

"OK. Sekarang boleh kan aku masuk?" tanya Minsoo lagi. "Oh iya aku lupa menyuruhmu masuk, hyung. Silakan masuk, hyung. Untung saja kau datang, hyung. Kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah mati kelaparan sekarang karena Niel hyung belum-belum bangun juga dari tadi. Mana perutku sudah berbunyi dari tadi" ujar Ricky mempersilahkan Minsoo masuk ke dalam ruangan apartemen barunya itu.

"Niel masih tidur?" tanya Minsoo pada Ricky. "Ne. Makanya aku beruntung sekali waktu hyung datang untuk membuatkan kami sarapan" jawab Ricky.

"Ehm, Ricky bisa kau taruh dulu ini di dapur. Kau tunggu saja di dapur. Aku mau membangunkan Niel dulu" ujar Minsoo lalu memberikan plastik berisi bahan makanan kepada Ricky yang lalu dibawa Ricky ke dapur. Sementara dirinya pergi ke kamar Niel dan mendapati Niel yang masih tidur dengan lelapnya.

Minsoo berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Niel. "Niel chagi ayo bangun. Aku mau memasakkan sarapan untukmu, nih. Ayo cepatlah bangun" Minsoo mengusap surai coklat Niel.

"Ne, hyung. Ini aku bangun" ucap Niel yang baru saja terbangun. Ia segera membuka selimutnya dan berniat untuk bangun hingga tiba-tiba dia merasakan bibir Minsoo kini menempel di bibirnya.

"Morning kiss, chagi" ucap Minsoo sambil tertawa melihat wajah shock Niel yang makin membuat namja di depannya ini menjadi semakin cantik.

"Ayo kita keluar. Kau tak mau membuat adikmu itu menunggu di ruang makan dengan keadaan kelaparan, kan" ajak Minsoo yang disambut anggukan kecil dari Niel.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Niel menuju dapur yang juga merupakan ruang makan.

"Kau sudah bangun, hyung?" tanya Ricky. "Kalian duduk saja dulu aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian. Oh iya Ricky, nanti kalau mau berangkat bilang sama hyung, ne. Biar hyung antar. OK" Ricky menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah itu Minsoo pun sibuk dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan dan peralatan dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk membuat mereka bertiga.

"Hey, hyung. Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya menunduk, eoh?" tanya Ricky bingung karena sedari tadi hyungnya hanya menunduk.

"Ah, ani. Gwenchana. Tuh aku sudah tidak menunduk lagi kan?" jawab Niel. Ricky memandang hyungnya bingung.

"Kau kenapa melihat hyung seperti itu, Changhyunnie?" tanya Niel gugup. Niel yakin pasti adiknya akan menanyakan perihal wajahnya yangkini merah merona.

"Hyung kok mukanya merah begitu? Kenapa? Demam, ya?" tanya Ricky. Ia memegang dahi sang kakak, "Nggak panas. Tapi kok mukanya merah. Kau kenapa sih, hyung?"

"Nggak. Aku ngg-" ucapan Niel terpotong karena Minsoo yang kini datang dengan membawakan mereka sarapan pagi.

"Sarapan pagi ini adalah sup ayam. Silahkan dinikmati" ucap Minsoo mempersilahkan kedua orang di depannya untuk memakan sarapan buatannya.

"Wah. Sepertinya enak. Aku cicip dulu ya, hyung" Ricky mengambil sendok yang terletak di sampin mangkuk supnya dan mengambil sedikit kuah sup itu.

"Hmm. Ini enak sekali. Tak kalah dengan restoran mahal. Minsoo hyung, kau mau mengajari aku memasak tidak? Jadi kalau Niel hyung belum bangun aku jadi bisa memasak sendiri makananku. Mau tidak, hyung?" tanya Ricky setelah memuji masakan Minsoo.

"OK. Aku senang sekali kalau disuruh mengajari orang memasak. Ayo Niel, Ricky cepat dimakan supnya. Nanti kalau dingin malah tidak enak" pinta Minsoo. Ricky dan Niel pun segera memakan makanan mereka yang diikuti oleh Minsoo.

Mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang. Setelah selesai Ricky langsung bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

"Sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat. Sekalian aku juga mau pergi ke rumah temanku yang ada di dekat situ" tanya Minsoo pada Ricky yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Sudah, hyung. Ayo berangkat sekarang. Hyung kami berangkat dulu, ya. Bye" pamit Ricky kepada Niel.

"Aku pergi dulu ya chagi. Annyeong" pamit Minsoo pada kekasihnya itu. "Ne. Minsoo hyung, Changhyunnie. Hati-hati di jalan, ne? Bye!" seru Niel saat Ricky dan Minsoo sudah agak menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sendirian lagi, deh" gumam Niel sambil memasuki kamar apartemennya. Ia segera menuju kamarnya dan tidur lagi.

**-IN OTHER SIDE**

Ricky dan Minsoo kini sedang menaiki motor milik Minsoo. Sebenarnya sih bukan milik Minsoo. Tapi milik temannya. Karena motor miliknya sedang diservis karena ada kerusakan di bagian mesin.

"Ini motormu, hyung?" tanya Ricky pada Minsoo yang kini sedang memboncengnya di motor itu.

"Ani. Ini motor temanku. Aku punya motor sendiri. Tapi sedang kuservis karena mesinnya sedang ada yang rusak. Hari ini aku akan mengambilnya di bengkel" jawab Minsoo.

"Oh ya hyung. Kau bertemu dengan hyungku pertama kali dimana?" tanya Ricky. "Aku bertemu dengannya di pinggir jalan" jawab Minsoo.

"Pinggir jalan? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ricky lagi. "Ceritanya panjang. Sudahlah anak kecil tidak boleh tahu" ledek Minsoo. "Ish, aku bukan anak kecil, hyung" ucap Ricky kesal.

"Sudah sampai. Sana masuk. Nanti telat, loh. Belajar yang rajin. Aku pergi dulu ya!" Minsoo segera menggas motor temannya itu meninggalkan Ricky yang kini sudah memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

"Ricky!" tiba-tiba Ricky mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Changjo sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Changjo!" seru Ricky juga. "Masuk kelas bareng, yuk?" ajak Changjo pada Ricky yang disambut anggukan dari Ricky.

Mereka berdua langsung memasuki lorong sekolah mereka dengan tatapan aneh dari siswa-siswi disitu karena kini Changjo sedang menggenggam tangan Ricky erat.

Bahkan saat di kelas pun mereka langsung dihujani berbagai macam pertanyaan dari teman-teman mereka.

"Hey, Changjo. Kenapa kau memegang tangan Ricky. Tidak biasanya. Ayo ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Minwoo pada Changjo dan Ricky yang kini berada di tempat duduk mereka.

"Iya. Lagipula tidak biasanya kalian berangkat bersama" ujar Youngmin.

"Ayo ceritakan pada kami" paksa Kwangmin.

Changjo yang sudah gerah mendengar pertanyaan dari teman-temannya itu langsung berseru, "Ya! Bisa tidak kalau bertanya satu per satu? Aku pusing mendengarnya. Baiklah aku jawab. Aku dan Ricky sekarang adalah kekasih. Puas?" jawab Changjo.

"WHAT?" teriak YoungKwangWoo bersamaan.

"Ish, kalian bertiga berisik tau!" seru Ricky. "Mianhae, Ricky. Tapi kami benar-benar terkejut. Ternyata kalian sudah jadian, ya? Kalau begitu..."

"...MINTA PJNYA DONG!" seru YoungKwangWoo hingga membuat beberapa murid lain di kelas mereka menatap mereka.

"Memangnya masih jaman ya PJ-PJan?" tanya Changjo.

"Bilang saja kau tak mau memberi kami PJ. Begitu saja kok susah? Changjo pelit. Poor Ricky. Kau harus bersabar ya menghadapi ketua klub dance sekaligus namjachingumu yang pelit ini, ya?" ucap Minwoo dengan nada kasihan yang langsung saja dijitak oleh Changjo.

"Ish, appoyo. Kau ini jahat sekali sih. Ricky-ya namjachingumu menjitakku, tuh. Sakit tau" adu Minwoo.

"Sakit, ne? Ke UKS sana. Aku tidak perduli dengan kalian" ucap Ricky tidak peduli.

"Tuh kan, Ricky baby saja tidak perduli pada kalian. Wee" ucap Changjo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada ketiga orang yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah Changjo. Biarkan saja mereka. Sebentar lagi Park seongsangnim akan masuk. Kau mau dihukum olehnya lagi?" ucap Ricky.

"Ok. Ricky baby. Lagipula Park seongsangnim aneh-aneh saja. Aku kan hanya menanyakan tentang PR dari Yang seongsanim pada Kwangmin eh dia tiba-tiba memanggilku dan menyuruhku ke depan. Mana hukumannya aneh. Masa aku disuruh dance 'Volume Up'? Gila!" ujar Changjo sambil mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Semua siswa dan siswi memasuki kelas mereka masin-masing. Termasuk kelas Changjo dan Ricky.

Tak lama kemudian Park seongsanim masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Lalu pelajaran pun dimulai.

**IN OTHER SIDE **

Jung's Family Home

"Good morning, father" ucap Krystal sambil mengecup pipi kiri Yunho.

"Good morning, princess" balas Yunho. Krystal duduk di samping Yunho dan mengambil roti lalu mengolesinya dengan selai coklat yang ada di atas meja tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian Jessica keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di hadapan Yunho. Ia mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang. Matanya tak lepas dari sang ayah yang sedang memotong rotinya.

"Jadi appa siapa yang kau telepon kemarin malam?" tanya Jessica to the point. Krystal yang sedang memakan rotinya menghentikan acara makannya itu dan menatap sang kakak dan sang ayah.

"Memang appa menelepon siapa kemarin malam, eonnie?" tanya Krystal bingung. Wajah Yunho kini sudah mulai terlihat gugup. Dia tahu kalau Jessica tidak bisa dibohongi sama sekali.

"Dia menelepon seseorang. Eonnie juga tidak tahu siapa" jawab Jessica.

"Kan appa sudah bilang kemarin malam. Appa menelepon klien appa. Memang kau pikir siapa? Kekasih appa? Memang ada yang mau dengan ahjussi berumur 42 tahun sepertiku?" elak Yunho.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, appa. Lihatlah. Kalau cuma klien kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu?" tanya Jessica.

"Benar, kok. Mana buktinya?"

"Buktinya ya? Buktinya kalau Cuma klien kenapa harus ada 'baby baby' segala? Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan orang itu dari awal loh, appa" ucap Jessica.

"Tuh kan betul. Appa punya kekasih. Ayo appa kenalkan pada kami!" ujar Krystal dengan bersemangat.

"Eh?" Yunho bingung melihat anak bungsunya yang terlihat bersemangat saat mendengar dirinya mempunyai kekasih.

"Ayo kenalkan pada kami. Kalau pas dengan pilihan kami sudah pasti kami restui" lanjut Krystal. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri.

"K-kalau kau mau sih nanti appa bawa orangnya kesini. Tapi bagaimana dengan eonniemu? Apa dia setuju?" ucap Yunho sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja aku setuju. Toh tidak selamanya appa harus hidup menyendiri tanpa pendamping, kan? Itu semua keputusan appa dan kami hanya bisa menurutinya, kan? Jadi, bawa saja dia kesini. Kenalkan pada anak-anakmu ini. Ok?" ujar Jessica.

"Ah, sepertinya aku hampir telat. Rotinya aku bawa saja deh. Mianhae tidak bisa ikut makan bersama pagi ini. Aku pergi dulu appa, Krys. Annyeong" Jessica segera pergi keluar dan menaiki mobilnya. Pagi ini dia akan mengadakan rapat di perusahaannya dan ia tak boleh telat barang semenitpun.

"Jadi namanya siapa, appa?" tanya Krystal.

"Nama siapa?" tanya Yunho balik. "Appa pura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang aku maksud, ya? Itu loh nama kekasih appa. Siapa namanya? Apa dia cantik? Bisa memasak?"

"Namanya, ya? Nanti saja. Kau juga nanti tahu namanya. Kalau menurut appa sih, dia tidak cantik hanya manis. Tapi, sayangnya di tidak bisa memasak. Hanya bisa makan" jawab Yunho.

"Aigo. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kekasih appa!" seru Krystal gembira. "Ah, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya, appa? Bye!" Krystalpun segera meninggalkan appanya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kabar baik ini harus segera kukabarkan pada Minnie" ucap Yunho lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang.

L. Joe bangun dari tidurnya dan matanya mencari sosok yang kemarin tidur di sebelahnya. Ia pun memasuki kamar mandinya untuk mencuci muka.

Matanya tiba-tiba terbelalak saat melihat Chunji terkulai di lantai kamar mandi yang dingin tersebut.

"Astaga, chagi. Kau kenapa bisa pingsan disini. Chagi, ayo bangun!" L. Joe menepuk-nepuk pipi Chunji berusaha membangunkan anaenya yang pingsan itu.

"Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aigo, chagi kenapa bisa begini? Ada apa sebenarnya?" ujar L. Joe lalu membawa tubuh ramping Chunji dengan bridal style menuju mobilnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan piyama yang dipakainya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah keadaan sang anae.

Ia pun menaruh tubuh Chunji di kursi mobil di bagian depan. L. Joe segera menyalakan mobil dan menjalankannya menuju rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau bisa pingsan, chagi?" tanya L. Joe pada Chunji yang masih menutup matanya. Ia mengelus rambut Chunji sayang. Matanya menatap jalanan yang masih belum terlalu ramai dengan kendaraan itu. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Chunji.

"Aku mohon bertahan ne, chagiya?" ucap L. Joe.

L. Joe segera mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon sekeretarisnya. "Nona Hwang tolong cancel semua jadwalku hari ini. Apapun itu tolong cancel!" ucap L. Joe lalu segera mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut.

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** *elap keringet* akhirnya selesai juga ini chap. Ayo ada yang penasaran dengan kekasihnya Yunho? Lalu Chunji kenapa? Ada yang penasaran*kagak*. Ya udah tunggu aja chap selanjutnya ya! Udah dulu ya. Mianhae kalo alurnya kecepetan, pendek, bahasanya aneh, tanda baca gak sesuai, dan banyaknya typo(s) yang bertebaran. Saya kan manusia biasa jadi nggak lepas dari kelabilan(?), keanehan(?), dan ketidaksempurnaan.

Mind To Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: **MiNamGirls

**Title: **My Guardian

**Main Cast:**

Ahn Daniel

Bang Minsoo

And other TEEN TOP member

**Part: 6 of ?**

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Yaoi, Angst

**Summary: **Aku rasa aku adalah manusia paling kotor di dunia sebelum dia datang di kehidupanku dan memberikan apa yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

L. Joe memarkirkan mobilnya lalu menggendong tubuh Chunji memasuki rumah sakit itu.

"Suster tolong panggilkan dokter sekarang juga. Istri saya pingsan!" pinta L. Joe pada seorang suster yang sedang berjaga di meja resepsionis.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Tolong taruh istri anda di ranjang itu" L. Joe segera menaruh Chunji di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit yang sudah disediakan di dekat situ.

Tak lama kenudian dokter datang dan dengan dibantu oleh dua orang suster ia segera membawa Chunji ke kamar rumah sakit.

"Apa saya boleh masuk, Dok? Saya ingin menemani istri saya" tanya L. Joe dengan nada khawatir. "Mianhae, tapi ini sudah prosedur rumah sakit. Silahkan menunggu di luar. Biarkan kami memeriksa keadaan istri anda" jawab dokter itu.

Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa L. Joe pun menunggu di ruang tunggu di depan kamar Chunji.

"Aku harap kau tidak apa-apa, chagi. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Aku akan sangat merasa bersalah jika terjadi sesuatu padamu" gumam L. Joe.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter yang memeriksa Chunji pun keluar dari kamar rumah sakit yang ditempati Chunji.

L. Joe segera menghampiri dokter tersebut. "Bagaimana keadaan istri saya, dok? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Dia sakit apa?" L. Joe segera menghujani dokter tersebut dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Sabar, Tuan. Bagaimana kalau anda ikut dengan saya ke ruangan saya. Ada sesuatu hal tentang istri anda yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda" ucap dokter itu kepada L. Joe.

L. Joe mengangguk. Ia dan dokter tersebut pun segera pergi ke ruangan dokter tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi dengan istri saya, dok? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya L. Joe saat dia dan dokter itu sampai di ruangan si dokter. Dokter tersebut menarik napasnya lalu menatap L. Joe yang kini wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Sebenarnya saya ragu ingin mengatakannya kepada anda. Tapi jujur saja, kasus ini jarang sekali terjadi pada pria mungkin perbandingannya 1:10 di dunia ini. Saya tidak yakin anda akan percaya atau tidak. Tapi selamat ya, tuan anda akan segera menjadi ayah sebentar lagi" ucap dokter tersebut.

L. Joe terlihat kebingungan. "Maksud dokter apa?" tanya L. Joe bingung. Dokter itu tersenyum kepada L. Joe.

"Maksud saya, selamat karena anda sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang ayah karena sekarang istri anda sedang mengandung dan umur kandungannya sudah sebulan" jawab dokter tersebut.

L. Joe membelalakan matanya, "Maksud dokter hamil?" tanya L. Joe lagi. Dokter tersebut itu mengangguk.

Mata L. Joe terbelalak. Dapat terlihat pancaran kebahagiaan di matanya. "Boleh saya menemui istri saya, dok?" tanya L. Joe.

"Ne, silahkan. Tapi saya rasa dia belum siuman. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan siuman" jawab dokter itu sambil mempersilahkan L. Joe untuk menemui Chunji.

"Gamsahamnida, dok. Saya permisi dulu" L. Joe segera berlari ke kamar Chunji. Senyum bahagia masih terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku akan jadi ayah! Yes!" serunya sambil melompat hingga membuat beberapa orang yang lewat memandangnya aneh.

L. Joe membuka pintu kamar Chunji dan segera berlari ke arah ranjang rumah sakit yang ditempati oleh Chunji.

"Hey, chagiya. Cepat bangun siuman, ne? Kau pasti akan bahagia saat mendengar berita ini. Apalagi kau sangat menginginkannya bukan? Aku bahagia sekali hari ini" ucap L. Joe pada Chunji yang ini masih tertidur karena pingsan.

L. Joe menggenggam tangan Chunji lalu mencium kening Chunji lama. "Eugh..." tiba-tiba L. Joe merasakan tangan Chunji bergerak dalam genggamannya.

"Chagiya, kau sudah bangun?" tanya L. Joe. Chunji membuka matanya perlahan membiasakan cahaya lampu masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Chunji sambil menatap L. Joe yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sekarang kau ada di rumah sakit, chagi" jawab L. Joe sambil mengusap rambut Chunji.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Chunji lagi dengan suaranya yang lemah. "Kau tadi pingsan di kamar mandi dan aku langsung membawamu kemari. Memang tadi kau di kamar mandi kenapa sampai bisa pingsan seperti itu?" tanya L. Joe.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja saat tidur aku merasa perutku seperti adam yang bergerak dan aku merasa mual. Aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku langsung muntah-muntah tapi yang keluar hanya air. Setelah itu aku merasa kepalaku pusing dan akhirnya aku pingsan" jawab Chunji.

L. Joe tersenyum pada Chunji. "Chagiya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Dan ini berita bahagia untuk keluarga kita" ucap L. Joe.

"Berita bahagia apa?" tanya Chunji lagi. "Kau sedang hamil, chagi. Kau sedang mengandung anak kita. Akhirnya keinginanku selama ini terkabul" ucap L. Joe.]

"A-aku hamil? Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan namja? Mana bisa hamil" ucap Chunji ragu.

"Kata siapa tidak bisa? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil, chagi. Dan kau salah satu namja yang beruntung karena bisa hamil. Sepertinya ini dirayakan"

"Jadi aku benar hamil? Aigo. Aku tak menyangka. Chagi, ini eomma. Kau baik-baik saja disana kan?" tanya L. Joe pada aegyanya yang kini sedang ia kandung.

"Hahahaha. Aku bahagia sekali. Akhirnya aku bisa menjadi appa dan kau jadi eomma. Aku ingin anak laki-laki" ujar L. Joe.

"Tidak mau. Aku maunya anak perempuan!" ucap Chunji sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Anak laki-laki dan perempuan kan sama saja, chagi. Yang penting dia hidup bahagia dengan kita" ucap L. Joe. "Ne, anak laki-laki dan perempuan sama saja. Tapi kalau anak laki-laki aku takut dia nanti jadi pervert sepertimu" ujar Chunji.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" goda L. Joe membuat wajah cantik Chunji memerah.

"Ish, kau ini senang ya bikin aku malu. Sudahlah aku mau pulang" Chunji segera bangun dari ranjang rumah sakit itu. "Ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang. Sini aku bantu berdiri" ucap L. Joe menawarkan bantuan pada Chunji yang akan berdiri itu.

Lalu mereka pun pulang ke rumah mereka dengan perasaan bahagia dengan berita akan hadirnya calon anggota keluarga mereka yang baru.

**IN OTHER SIDE**

Krystal sedang membereskan kedainya yang baru buka itu saat seorang namja masuk ke kedainya.

"Mianhae, tapi kedai ini baru buka 30 menit lagi" ujar Krystal. Namja itu menatap Krystal intens. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar melupakan aku, ya? Padahal sebelum aku pindah ke Amerika kan kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak saling melupakan, kan?" ucap namja itu.

"Jangan bilang kau itu..." ucap Krystal ragu-ragu.

"Myungsoo, Krys. Aku Myungsoo. Masa kau lupa?" ujar namja itu.

"A-Myungsoo oppa? Wah! Kapan oppa kembali ke Korea? Kau ini sama sekali tak mengabariku. Kalau oppa mengabariku kan aku bisa menjemputmu di airport" ucap Krystal.

"Tidak usah. Lagipula aku kesini cuma mau mampir sebentar soalnya setelah ini aku harus ke rumah eomma tiriku. Dia sakit" ujar Myungsoo. "Sakit? Sakit apa?" tanya Krystal.

"Entah. Makanya aku disuruh pulang oleh appa" jawab Myungsoo.

"Oh iya. oppa mau minum?" tanya Krystal.

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin langsung ke rumah. Besok saja, ne. Aku besok akan datang kesini lagi, kok. Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan padamu" tolak Myungsoo halus.

"Ehm, it's okay. Ya sudah. Aku titip salam saja kepada Kim ahjumma semoga dia cepat sembuh" ucap Krystal tulus.

"Ok. Aku pergi dulu, ne? Bye, Krys" pamit Myungsoo lalu keluar dari kedai itu.

"Krystal-ssi, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Jinri. Krystal segera memegang wajahnya. Hangat. "Kau demam? Sebaiknya pulang saja" saran Jinri.

"Ah, aniya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, Jinri. Aku mau ke belakang dulu" Krystal segera berlari ke belakang sementara Jinri hanya menantapnya bingung, "Aneh" ucapnya.

"Krystal, kenapa wajahmu memerah begini, eoh? Apa karena Myungsoo? Astaga! Dia itu cuma temanmu 5 hari saat umurmu 4 tahun, ok?"gumam Krystal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, sebaknya aku membantu Jinri saja. Sebentar lagi kedai buka" ia pun segera keluar dan membantu Jinri.

**IN OTHER SIDE**

Jung Yunho berjalan menghampiri seorang namja manis yang sedang duduk manis di restoran mewah itu.

Ia memeluk namja itu dari belakang hingga membuat namja itu kaget dan hampir tersedak karena saat itu ia sedang meminum minumannya.

"Baby~" ucap Yunho manja pada namja yang sedang dipeluknya itu.

"Aish, Jung Yunho. Kau membuatku kaget saja. Aku kan sedang minum" ujar namja itu kesal.

"Mianhae, Changminnie baby. Ah, iya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" kata Yunho serius.

"Bicara apa?" tanya namja itu. "Ehm, maukah nanti kau ikut aku ke rumahku, ne? Aku ingin mengenalkan kau pada anak-anakku. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Yunho pada namja di depannya yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

"Memang anak-anakmu mau menerimaku? Aku ragu" ujar Changmin. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain menghindari tatapan Yunho.

"Karena itu. Anak-anakku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Mereka ingin berkenalan denganmu dulu, baby" ucap Yunho. Chanmin menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Ne. Mereka ingin berkenalan denganmu. Tapi aku rasa mereka akan menerimamu, baby"

"Yakin sekali kau. Kalau mereka ternyata tak bisa menerimaku bagaimana?" tanya Changmin ragu.

"Aku yakin. Kalau mereka tak bisa menerimamu? Hmm, aku akan memaksa mereka. Hehehe" Yunho terkekeh.

"Dasar ahjussi!" seru Changmin kesal. Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya yang mulai melanjutkan makannya.

**IN OTHER SIDE**

Niel terbangun dari tidurnya yang kedua kali saat mendengar handphonenya yang ia taruh di meja di sampingnya berbunyi keras.

"Aigo, siapa sih yang mengganggu tidurku?" gumam Niel. Ia meraba-raba meja di smping tempat tidurnya itu dan mengambil handphonenya. Ia segera menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap Niel. "Yeoboseyo, Baby. Kau sedang apa? Jangan bilang kau baru bangun tidur lagi. Astaga, memang kau tidur jam berapa tadi malam?" ucap Minsoo yang ternyata adalah orang yang menelepon Niel.

"Ish, hyung kau ini. Aku kira siapa yang menelepon. Ne hyung, aku baru bangun. Tadi malam aku tidur seperti biasa, kok. Tidak larut. Tapi hari ini aku mengantuk sekali jadi aku dari tadi tertidur, hyung" ujar Niel.

"Oh, begitu. Hmm, Niel..." Minsoo menggantungkan ucapannya. Niel mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena tiba-tiba namjachingunya itu menghentikan ucapannya.

"Waeyo, hyung? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti bicara?" tanya Niel.

"Ah tidak. Nanti malam kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Minsoo. Niel terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, "Tidak ada, hyung. Wae?" tanya Niel balik pada Minsoo.

"Hmm, aku ingin mengajakmu kencan. Kau mau?" ajak Minsoo pada Niel.

"Eh, kencan?" tanya Niel bingung. "Ne, kencan. Aku ingin kencan denganmu hari ini, chagiya" jawab Minsoo.

'Kencan? Minsoo hyung mengajakku kencan? Aigo! Aku tidak menyangka aku akan berkencan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku! Kya! Aku harus pakai apa?" batin Niel. Tanpa terasa kini wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah.

"Niel? Kau masih bangun, kan?" tanya Minsoo.

"Ah, i-iya hyung. Aku masih bangun. Memang kita mau kencan kemana?" tanya Niel. Kini ia sedang berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak berteriak kesenangan saat itu juga.

"Rahasia" ucap Minsoo dengan nada usil. "Ish, hyung kau membuatku penasaran saja! Ayo cepat katakan padaku, hyung" ucap Niel.

"Sudahlah, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Pokoknya nanti saat aku pulang kerja kau sudah harus dandan yang cantik, ne" ujar Minsoo.

"Ya! Hyung aku namja bukan yeoja!" seru Niel pada Minsoo. Minsoo langsung mematikan handphonenya sambil tertawa.

"Ish, selalu saja aku dipanggil yeoja. Memang aku mirip yeoja darimananya, sih?" gumam Niel kesal.

Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

"Ricky baby, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar, nih" ajak Changjo pada Ricky.

"Mianhae, Changjo. Tapi aku hari ini sedang tidak ingin ke kantin. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan dengan Minwoo. Besok saja ya?" tolak Ricky halus.

"Mau ngapain ke perpustakaan sama Minwoo?" tanya Changjo curiga.

"Ya mau cari bukulah. Memang mau ngedance disana? Aneh-aneh aja deh" jawab Ricky sambil merapikan buku pelajarannya.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya saja. Memang tidak boleh?" ujar Changjo ketus.

"Aigo, namjachinguku sepertinya sedang cemburu, ya?" goda Ricky.

"Aku tidak cemburu" jawab Changjo ketus.

"Ya sudah. Yuk!" Ricky menarik tangan Changjo untuk mengikutinya. Changjo menatap Ricky heran.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Changjo.

"Loh, katanya tadi lapar? Ayo kita ke kantin. Aku juga mau makan" jawab Ricky. "Terus kamu nggak jadi ke perpustakaan sama Minwoo?" tanya Changjo.

"Nanti saja pulang sekolah. Sudahlah. Aku sudah lapar nih ayo ke kantin" Ricky menarik tangan Changjo yang kini hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Ricky yang manja itu.

"Hmm, kau ingin pesan apa, Changjo?" tanya Ricky kepada Changjo yang duduk di depannya saat mereka sampai di kantin.

"Ehm, apa ya? Aku juga bingung" jawab Changjo. "Mwo!? Kau mengajakku ke kantin untuk makan tapi kau sendiri tidak tahu ingin makan apa. Menyebalkan. Lebih baik tadi aku ke perpustakaan dengan Minwoo kalau tahu begini" ucap Ricky dengan nada kesal.

"Hehehe, mianhae. Ya sudah aku pesan kimchi saja. Kau mau apa?" tanya Changjo.

"Aku es krim saja" jawab Ricky. "Es krim? Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Changjo lagi. Ricky menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Changjo (lagi)*Changjo kepo nanya mulu* *ditabok*

"Aku masih kenyang. Tadi pagi aku sudah makan" jawab Ricky. Changjo mengangguk mengerti.

"Oke. Aku belikan dulu ya. Kau tunggu saja disini" ucap Changjo lalu meninggalkan Ricky.

Tiba-tiba Ricky merasakan ada yang memegang bahunya, "Kya!" teriaknya.

"Hei, Ricky! Ini aku Sungmin, Choi Sungmin! Bukan hantu!" seru namja imut yang memegang bahu Ricky tadi kesal.

"Huh, Sungmin-ah kau membuatku kaget saja. Aku kira siapa. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa?" tanya Ricky pada namja imut bernama Choi Sungmin ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin membagikan selebaran ini. Tadi si Junior Royal itu menyuruhku membagika ini" jawab Sungmin sambil memberikan Ricky selembar kertas yang berisi pengunguman itu.

"Dance Competition?" tanya Ricky bingung saat membaca tulisan di kertas selebaran itu.

"Molla. Mungkin si Junior Royal itu ingin membuat dance competition untuk melihat kemampuan dance kita. Dasar ketua OSIS aneh" jawab Sungmin.

"Tapi kok disini harus dua orang? Jadi nanti dancenya harus berdua ya?" tanya Ricky polos. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau sudah memilih dengan siapa, Sungminnie?" tanya Ricky lagi. "Ne, aku akan duo dengan Sulhu. Kalau kau dengan siapa?"

"Aku..."

"Eitt, tidak usah kau jawab. Aku tahu kau pasti dengan Changjo, kan? Sudahlah tidak usah malu. Aku tau kalian baru saja jadian jadi aku mengerti, kok. Sudah, ya. Aku masih harus membagikan ini kepada anak-anak klub dance yang lain. Bye, Ricky!" Sungmin langsung berlari meninggalkan Ricky yang hanya terbengong karena ucapannya.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Changjo yang datang dengan membawa kimchi untuknya dan es krim untuk Ricky.

"Ah, ani. Ini dia memberikan selebaran ini untuk kita berdua" ucap Ricky.

"Selebaran? Coba aku lihat" Changjo mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Ricky sementara Ricky mengambil es krimnya dan memakannya.

"Dance Competition? Siapa yang membuat event ini?" tanya Changjo masih sambil membaca isi dari selebaran itu.

"Ketua OSIS" jawab Ricky singkat. Mata Changjo langsung terbelalak kaget, "Maksudmu si JR itu? Astaga seenaknya dia buat event seperti ini. Harusnya dia membuat surat izin dulu kepadaku. Aku kan ketua klub dance bukan dia"

"Molla. Nanti kau bicarakan saja dengannya. Mungkin dia punya alasan tersendiri mengadakan acara ini tanpa sepengetahuanmu" ucap Ricky menenangkan Changjo yang kini sudah menampakkan wajah kesalnya.

"Tapi," ucapan Changjo tertunda karena karena Ricky memotongnya. "Dan aku harap besok tidak ada berita bahwa seorang Choi Jonghyun hampir membunuh Kim Jonghyun" ucap Ricky sarkatis.

Changjo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu, "Kau masih mengingat kejadian waktu MOS ya? Aku saja bahkan sudah lupa"

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Kau hampir saja membunuh JR hanya karena dia dekat-dekat denganku. Childish sekali" ujar Ricky.

"Hehehe, mianhaeyo. Tapi, dia itu kan playboy aku takut nanti dia merebutmu yang masih polos ini. Aku kan sayang Liki baby" Changjo mencubit hidung Ricky pelan lalu memakan kimchinya.

"Tapi aku kan kasihan dengannya. Dia sampai dirawat selama sebulan. Dia sudah tertinggal banyak pelajaran. Untung saja orangtuanya baik, kalau tidak mungkin sekarang kau tidak akan ada disini" ucap Ricky.

"Hehehe. Yah, aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagipula aku juga sudah dipukul dengan sapu oleh eomma sebanyak 100 kali. Kau tahu? Itu sangat sakit sekali" ucap Changjo membela diri.

"Tetap saja leb-" ucapan Ricky terpotong dan digantikan oleh bibir Changjo.

'Fir-first kissku diambil Changjo? Mi-mimpi! Ini pasti mimpi' seru Ricky dalam hati.

"Manis" ucap Changjo saat melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Ricky.

Ricky hanya bisa menunduk sekarang, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah itu. "Cha-Changjo" Changjo menatap Ricky yang sedang menunduk itu.

"Waeyo?" tanya Changjo. "Kenapa tadi kau menciumku?" tanya Ricky balik pada Changjo.

"Habis, kau membahas dan membela JR terus sih aku kan bosan ya sudah aku cium saja. Ternyata bibirmu manis. Hehehe" jawab Changjo sambil tertawa.

"Hiks hiks" tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan dari mulut Ricky. Changjo memandang Ricky bingung. "Kau kenapa, Ricky baby? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?" tanyanya.

"Hueee. Itu first kissku Changjo!" seru Ricky. Changjo yang mendengar ucapan Ricky hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Aku kan cuma mengambil first kissmu saja" ujar Changjo.

"Eh iya ya? Kenapa aku nangis? Iih aneh banget" kata Ricky polos hingga membuat Changjo menjadi sweatdrop (lagi).

"Huh. Sudahlah, lihat tuh es krimmu sudah mulai mencair" ujar Changjo sambil menunjuk es krim milik Ricky yang mulai mencair di gelasnya.

"Aigo. Es krimku!" Ricky dengan cepat mengambil es krimnya dan memakannya dengan cepat hingga membuat wajahnya menjadi berlepotan es krim tersebut.

"Ya ampun Ricky baby lihat wajahmu belepotan. Lucu sekali!" Changjo tertawa melihat wajah Ricky yang belepotan itu. Sementara Ricky berusaha menghapus noda es krimnya dengan dasi sekolahnya.

"Ricky baby, jangan pakai dasi nanti kotor sini aku bersihkan" ucap Changjo lalu membersihkan noda es krim itu dengan jarinya.

Ricky yang shock dengan tindakan Changjo hanya bisa diam dan menatap mata Changjo yang kini juga menatap matanya intens.

"Since when you have been so pretty, Ricky baby?" ucap Changjo terpesona. Ricky hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Hatinya mulai berdebar tak karuan karena wajah Changjo yang dekat dengan wajahnya.

Dapat ia rasakan wajahnya yang kini mulai memerah. Ia langsung memalingkalan wajahnya ke arah lain dan menghindari tatapan Changjo.

"Sudah bersih. Ehm, kalau sudah kita langsung ke kelas saja, ya? Sebentar lagi sudah mau masuk" ucap Changjo canggung. Ricky mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang sangat cepat.

Ricky kembali memakan es krimnya. Kali ini agak pelan dari yang tadi. Suasana di meja kantin itu kini menjadi canggung. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berbicara hingga akhirnya bel masuk pun berbunyi.

"Ayo masuk,Ricky baby" ajak Changjo kepada Ricky untuk masuk ke kelas mereka berdua. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut uluran tangan Ricky. Mereka berduapun masuk ke kelas dengan keadaan canggung.

Kamar Niel terlihat berantakan. Baju-bajunya terlempar kemana-mana. Sementara sang empunya kamar dan baju tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Aish, baju yang mana yang harus kupilih?" gumamnya frustrasi. Ia melirik baju-bajunya yang kini dalam keadaan 'mengenaskan'.

"Apa lebih baik aku tanya saja ya dengan, Jeongmin? Dia kan kalau soal seperti ini pasti mengerti" ucapnya lalu mengambil handphonenya yang terletak di sebelahnya lalu menelepon temannya yang bernama, Jeongmin.

"_Yeoboseo?"_ ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Yeoboseo, Jeongmin-ah" ucap Niel pada Jeongmin.

"_Ne, ini siapa, ya?"_ tanya Jeongmin pada Niel.

"Ini Niel. Ahn Daniel. Temanmu waktu SMP" jawab Niel.

"_Niel! Hey kau kemana saja? Setelah lulus kau tidak kelihatan. Aku dengar kau sudah pindah, ya? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ tanya Jeongmin.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah pindah dari rumahku yang lama dan kini aku tinggal di apartemen kecil. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Hyunseong hyung?" tanya Niel balik.

"_Aku dan Hyunseongie hyung baik-baik saja. Apartemen mana?" _

"Di dekat taman yang sering kita datangi dulu waktu SMP. Oh iya Jeongminnie, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." ucap Niel pada Jeongmin.

"_Kau ingin bertanya apa? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu?"_ tanya Jeongmin.

"Ehm, begini aku ingin bertanya kalau first date itu lebih bagus pakai baju apa?" tanya Niel to the point dengan nada polos.

"_First date? Kau sudah punya namjachingu, ya? Cie cie. Siapa namja yang beruntung itu?" _tanya Jeongmin menggoda Niel yang kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Ish, jangan menggodaku seperti itu, Jeongminnie. Yang pastinya kau tidak kenal dengan dia. Sudahlah, sekarang kau jawab saja pertanyaanku" jawab Niel.

"Baiklah-baiklah, untuk first date kau harus tampil sebaik-baiknya agar pasanganmu menjadi terpesona denganmu. Sekarang ambil kemeja atau kaus yang warnanya menarik dan simpel menurutmu," ucap Jeongmin.

Niel pun menuruti perintah Jeongmin dan mengambil selembar kaus berwarna ungu lavender yang ada di lantai dengan keadaan mengenaskan *cie, warna fandom nih ceritanya?* *ditimpuk komik hentai sama readers gara-gara muncul mendadak*

"Lalu untuk bawahan kau pakai saja celana jeans. Sudah selesai. Mudah, kan?" lanjut Jeongmin.

"Begini saja? Ya ampun! Kalau begitu kenapa aku harus meneleponmu? Pabo, Niel!" maki Niel pada dirinya sendiri. Jeongmin tertawa keras.

"Salahmu. Sudahlah dandan sana yang rapi. Sudah dulu ya, Niel. Aku dipanggil sama Hyunseong hyung. Nati kita telpon-telponan lagi, ne? Bye!" lalu Jeongmin mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan kini tinggal Niel yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi kencan pertamanya dengan Minsoo.

"Aku pulang!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang masuk ke apartemen Niel. Niel segera keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Ricky yang sedang melepas sepatunya.

"Tumben pulang cepat? Biasanya mampir ke rumah Changjo dulu?" tanya Niel kepada Ricky.

"Aku lelah, hyung. Aku mau tidur. Jadi hari ini aku langsung pulang. Hyung juga kok tumben rapi begitu?" tanya Ricky sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan penampilan sang kakak.

"Ah ini? Anak kecil dilarang tahu" ucap Niel yang membuat Ricky menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ish, aku bukan anak kecil, hyung. Aku sudah 17 tahun. Hanya beda setahun denganmu" ucap Ricky.

"Hehehe. Sudahlah katanya kau sudah ngantuk? Tidur sana nanti kecapekan, loh" ucap Niel menyuruh Ricky tidur. Ricky pun mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah Ricky pergi ke kamarnya, Niel segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah apartemennya itu.

"Masih jam tiga dan Minsoo hyung baru pulang sekitar jam 4.30. Bisa-bisa aku ketiduran kalau begini. Atau aku makan saja dulu, ya?" Niel segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memanaskan makanan yang dimasak oleh Minsoo tadi pagi dan memakannya.

"Huh, sepertinya aku harus belanja untuk persediaan makanan sebulan. Dan aku harus mencari kerja pastinya" gumam Niel.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya dan mencuci piringnya ia kembali lagi duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menonton sebuah acara musik.

"Huh, Minsoo hyung mau datang jam berapa, sih? Ini sudah mau jam 4.30 sore dan dia belum datang juga." gumam Niel kesal. Ia menatap handphonenya yang ia letakkan di sebelahnya.

Sesekali ia melirik handphonenya apakah ada pesan atau telepon masuk dari sang namjachingu. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Minsoo menghubunginya.

Ia mengambil handphonenya kasar dan menekan beberapa nomor di handphonenya. "Hyung, kalau kau tak angkat teleponku maka besok kau akan tinggal nama! Lihat saja!" gumamnya lagi dengan nada mengancam.

Tidak berapa lama sambungan telepon itu diangkat. "Annyeong" ucap suara di seberang sana.

"Halo? Ini siapa?" tanya Niel karena yang mengangkat telepon itu bukan Minsoo melainkan seorang yeoja.

"Ini siapa dulu? Baru aku sebut namaku" jawabnya dengan suaranya yang lumayan ngebass.

"Aku Niel. Dan kau siapa? Mengapa handphone Minsoo hyung ada padamu?" tanya Niel curiga.

"Aku Amber, teman kerjanya. Si bodoh itu meninggalkan handphonenya di kantor dan aku yang harus memegang handphonenya seperti biasa kalau ia meninggalkan handphonenya di kantor" jawabnya ketus.

"Lalu, Minsoo hyung sekarang dimana?" tanya Niel lagi pada Amber. "Mollayo. Tadi aku melihatnya langsung pergi ketika jam kantor selesai," jawab Amber.

"Eh, sebentar. Ada sms dari Minsoo. Huh, pasti dia meminjam handphone orang lain lagi. Dasar bodoh" ujar Amber.

"Sms?" tanya Niel bingung.

"Ne, dia mengirim sms ke handphoneku. Katanya 'Amber-ah, kalau ada namja bernama Niel menelepon ke handphoneku tolong bilang padanya agar ia pergi ke restoran milik Yesung hyung, Hansel & Gretel. Gomawoyo~'. Begitu katanya. Jadi, sekarang dia di restoran Hansel & Gretel. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi ke sana. Dia sudah menunggumu mungkin. Sudah ya? Aku masih banyak kerjaan, nih. Annyeong!" ucap Amber lalu mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

"Hansel & Gretel? Itu kan lumayan jauh dari sini. Minsoo hyung! Kau membuatku tersiksa di kencan pertama!" Niel berteriak frustasi.

Ia segera keluar dari apartemennya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sementara itu, Ricky yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya hanya bisa terdiam karena mendengar sang hyung akan kencan pertama dengan namjachingunya.

"Huweeee! Aku kapan kencan dengan Changjo!? Huweee! Jahat!" Ricky berteriak karena iri dengan sang hyung yang kini sedang berkencan dengan namjachingunya.

**-TBC-**

Selesai juga ini part setelah mengalami beberapa 'cobaan' XD. Pertama gak bisa nyentuh netbook gara-gara dimaenin sama eomma, appa, sama dongsaeng. Kedua, karena liburan ke rumah saudara dan cuma bawa flashdisk yang gak ada isi ffnya akhirnya harus nunggu 4 hari buat ngetik lagi. Dan terakhir, tugas sekolah yang numpuk yang ujung-ujungnya juga nggak ngerjain XD.

Ok ok. Kalau kurang puas sama part ini silakan protes XD. Imajinasi saya lagi melayang-layang di angkasa luar sana bersama formulir audisi Pledis XD. Oh iya, thank buat yang udah review part lalu dan lalu dan lalunya lagi XD. Gomawoyo~ *Bow bareng TEEN TOP*

Silakan di Review^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: **MiNamGirls

**Title: **My Guardian

**Main Cast:**

Ahn Daniel

Bang Minsoo

And other TEEN TOP member

**Part: 7 of ?**

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Yaoi, Angst, Bit Humor

**Summary: **Aku rasa aku adalah manusia paling kotor di dunia sebelum dia datang di kehidupanku dan memberikan apa yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

* * *

"Pokoknya aku mau kencan besok! aku nggak peduli kamu mau apa nggak yang penting besok aku mau kencan! Masa aku kalah sama Niel hyung? Dia hari ini kencan dengan Minsoo hyung, Changjo! Huee! Aku iri!" ucap Ricky yang kini sedang menelepon namjachingunya, Changjo.

_"Tapi, Ricky baby aku sedang sibuk hari ini. Besok aku harus bertemu dengan JR untuk membicrakan masalah dance competition itu. Nanti kalau urusannya sudah selesai kita pergi kencan, OK?" _bujuk Changjo pada Ricky yang kini sedang merajuk padanya hanya karena hyung Ricky, Niel pergi kencan dengan namjachingunya dan ia iri dengan sang hyung.

"Shireo! Aku maunya sekarang, Changjo! Sekarang!" seru Ricky sambil merajuk kepada Changjo.

Changjo memijit pelan kepalanya. Ia menggeleng-geleng kepalanya mendengar rajukan Ricky. Sesungguhnya ia juga ingin berkencan dengan namjachingunya yang imut itu tapi apa mau dikata, urusannya dengan JR sama sekali belum selesai.

_"Ne, kita kencan sekarang. Tapi sebentar saja, ne? Kau mau kemana?" _tanya Changjo setelah memutuskan untuk mengajak Ricky berkencan.

"Jinjja? Yeay! Aku mau ke Lotte World!" seru Ricky senang karena akhirnya dia bisa kencan dengan Changjo.

_"Ya! Tapi tidak kesitu juga. Nanti kau malah lupa waktu dan ujung-ujungnya nggak mau pulang. Sudahlah kita keluar saja, ne? Tapi jangan ke Lotte World._" ujar Changjo. Sudah cukup sekali saja dia mengajak Ricky ke Lotte World yang ujung-ujungnya ia harus menyeret Ricky pulang dari sana karena Ricky tidak mau pulang.

"Wae? Aku kan mau ke Lotte World" ucap Ricky kecewa.

_"Begini saja, aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu, nah, sekarang giliran kau yang menuruti permintaanku. Bagaimana?" _tawar Changjo.

Ricky tampak menimbang-nimbang tawaran Changjo. "Ehm, baiklah. Jadi sekarang kau jemput aku, ya?" Ricky menyetujui tawaran Changjo.

_"OK, sekarang aku jemput dulu, ya. Bye!"_ Changjo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Yeay! Aku kencan! Kencan! Kencan!" seru Ricky sambil menari-nari di kamarnya dengan gaya abstrak.*dicincang Ricky*

"Memangnya hanya Niel hyung saja yang bisa kencan dengan namjachingunya? Aku juga bisa" gumam Ricky lalu ia segera bersiap-siap untuk berkencan dengan Changjo.

* * *

Seorang yeoja cantik berjalan di lorong kantor kepolisian yang sedang ramai dengan lalu lalang polisi-polisi yang berjalan ke arah kantin kepolisian untuk makan malam.

Ia mengarahkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Ia mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan" ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam kepada namja berumur tigapuluh tahunan di depannya.

"Siang, Choi Jinri. Tumben kau datang telat? Tidak biasanya kau datang telat" tanya namja itu.

"Mianhae, Tuan. Kau tahu, kan? Demi mendapatkan informasi yang lebih lengkap salah satu cara yang tepat adalah mendekati Krystal Jung, sahabat dari Ahn Daniel? Dan karena itu terpaksa bekerja sebagai pelayan di kedai ramennya. Dan tadi aku harus menghadapi banyak tamu yang ingin makan siang. Beruntung saja aku tadi dapat menipu Krystal-ssi dengan berpura-pura pingsan dan aku diperbolehkan pulang" jawab Jinri.

"Arraseo, aku mengerti. Baiklah aku maafkan kesalahanmu kali ini. Jadi, informasi apa yang dapat kau laporkan padaku saat ini?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Mungkin kau akan sedikit kecewa dengan informasi yang aku berikan ini. Tapi informasi ini lebih penting daripada yang kemarin aku berikan padamu" jawab Jinri dengan nada serius.

"Ok, lalu apa informasinya?"

"Setelah aku bertanya dengan beberapa narasumber, aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa sebenarnya Tuan Ahn dulu adalah pemegang saham terbesar di Lee Corporation, tapi semua itu tidak bertahan lama karena kelakuannya yang sering mabuk-mabukkan dan membawa perempuan ke dalam rumahnya hingga membuat Tuan Lee memutuskan hubungan kerja dan memboikot semua proyek yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan Tuan Ahn hingga membuat perusahaannya menjadi bangkrut dan segala aset miliknya terpaksa disita oleh pihak bank" jelas Jinri.

"Lalu apa benar istrinya meninggalkan anaknya dan dia karena memilih menikah dengan seorang yang lebih kaya dari dia?" tanya namja itu meminta penjelasan Jinri.

Jinri menghela napasnya dan melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Kabar itu hanyalah kabar bohong. Sebenarnya, sebelum menikah dengan Tuan Ahn, dia sudah menikah dengan pria yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya kembali. Mereka mempunyai seorang anak. Tapi, sayangnya pernikahan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena suami pertamanya adalah orang yang bertemperamen keras dan sering memukulnya. Lalu mereka bercerai dan dia menikah dengan Tuan Ahn dan dikaruniai dua orang anak, Daniel dan Ricky. Setelah bercerai lagi dengan Tuan Ahn kabarnya dia dan suaminya kembali rujuk lalu menikah lagi" ujar Jinri mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Hmm, begitu. Lalu apa kau tahu modus dari penjualan Daniel kepada Byunghun?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Mianhae, sepertinya aku belum bisa memberi penjelasan yang lebih lengkap soal itu. Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk mencari informasi yang lebih lengkap soal modus penjualan Daniel" jawab Jinri.

"Ok, terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Jinri. Aku harap kau bisa naik pangkat setelah penyelidikanmu ini" canda namja itu.

"Hahahaha, tidak perlu, Yoochun-ssi. Aku tidak butuh pangkat. Yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah amanat eommaku untuk memberantas penjualan anak di negeri ini. Lagipula aku memang tidak berniat dan tidak berminat menjadi polisi kalau bukan karena permintaan kedua orang tuaku" balas Jinri.

"Jadi, itu permintaan orang tuamu? Astaga, kau memang anak yang baik, Jinri-ssi" puji Yoochun. Sementara Jinri hanya menunduk malu.

"Ah, biasa saja, Yoochun-ssi. Bukankah sebagai seorang anak kita harus menuruti perintah orang tua kita?"

"Jadi, menurutmu Daniel juga menuruti perintah Tuan Ahn untuk menjual dirinya karena merasa dia adalah anak dan dia harus membantu orang tuanya?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku rasa dia menuruti keinginan Tuan Ahn karena suatu hal yaitu, adiknya" jawab Jinri.

"Adiknya?" tanya Yoochun bingung dengan jawaban Jinri.

"Kau tahu? Adiknya yang bernama Ricky sempat akan dijual kalau dia tidak menuruti perintah Tuan Ahn untuk menjual dirinya kepada Lee Byunghun. Aku rasa dia menuruti keinginan Tuan Ahn hanya karena ingin melindungi adiknya. Dan kebetulan kemarin aku melayani meja mereka saat mereka datang ke kedai milik Krystal aku mendengar kalau Daniel sekarang tinggal di sebuah apartemen bersama adiknya dan kebetulan apartemen itu adalah rekomendasi dari kekasih Daniel" tutur Jinri.

"Bagaimana caranya si adik bisa keluar dari rumah itu?"

"Menurut penuturan Daniel saat ia berbincang-bincang dengan Krystal, adiknya akan dijual oleh Tuan Ahn karena Daniel kabur saat ia pulang dari hotel tempat ia menginap dengan Byunghun. Lalu sang adik dibawa ke rumah temannya oleh temannya. Disana ia menghubungi Daniel dan akhirnya sang adik dijemput oleh Daniel dan kekasihnya" jelas Jinri.

"Astaga, benar-benar gila manusia itu! Sungguh tidak berperikemanusiaan," kesal Yoochun. "Hmm, terimakasih atas informasinya, Jinri-ssi. Kau benar-benar sangat membantu dalam kasus ini. Tidak salah aku memilih partner, kau benar-benar hebat" lanjut Yoochun sambil memberikan pujiannya lagi kepada Jinri.

"Oh, ya. Kau sudah makan malam, Jinri-ssi?" tanya Yoochun.

"Belum. Wae?" tanya Jinri. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam, apa kau mau?" tawar Yoochun sambil memamerkan senyum cassanovanya.

"Mianhae, Yoochun-ssi. Tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Victoria. Mungkin kau bisa mengajak sekretarismu untuk makan malam. Aku rasa dia sedikit bosan mendengar pembicaraan kita dan aku rasa dia sedikit cemburu saat kau memamerkan senyum cassanovamu itu padaku" tolak Jinri sambil menggoda Yoochun dan sekretarisnya, Junsu.

"Ah, a-aku tidak cemburu, Jinri-ssi" sangkal Junsu. Sementara, Jinri tersenyum nakal kepada Junsu.

"Benarkah? Tapi, mengapa wajahmu jadi memerah seperti itu saat melihat Yoochun-ssi tersenyum, eoh? Sudahlah, kalian ini sudah sama-sama dewasa tapi kasmaran saja seperti anak SMA. Hmm, aku pergi dulu, Yoochun-ssi. Kasihan Vic eonnieku yang cantik itu harus menunggu di restoran itu. Sampai jumpa lagi besok" pamit Jinri yang segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan Yoochun meninggalkan dua orang yang kini sedang sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Changjo mengetuk pintu apartemen milik Ricky menunggu sang namjachingu untuk keluar dari apartemennya dan segera pergi kencan pertama dengan namjachingunya.

Tak berapa lama yang ditunggu pun keluar menampilkan namjachingunya yang sudah tampil rapi.

"Ricky-ya?" panggil Changjo. Ricky menatap Changjo bingung, "Wae, Changjo?" tanya Ricky.

"Ani. Kau imut sekali hari ini" puji Changjo sementara wajah Ricky menjadi merona mendengar pujian dari Changjo.

"Aish, kau mau memujiku atau menggodaku?" tanya Ricky sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Mendengar itu, Changjo langsung tertawa kecil.

"Ya! Mengapa kau tertawa, eoh? Memangnya ada yang lucu, eoh?" tanya Ricky kesal karena ditertawakan oleh Changjo.

"Tentu saja ada yang lucu. Wajah imutmu ini yang lucu, baby" goda Changjo yang membuat wajah Ricky jadi memerah.

"Ish, gombal. Sudahlah, kalau kau menggombaliku terus kapan kita kencannya?" tanya Ricky dengan wajah memerah sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aigo, namjachinguku benar-benar imut kalau sedang blushing begitu. Ok, kita pergi sekarang"ajak Changjo sambil menarik tangan Ricky dan berlari membuat Ricky hampir tejatuh.

"Ya! Changjo jangan lari-lari! Nanti aku jatuh!" serunya hingga membuat beberapa orang yang ada di lorong apartemen itu menengok ke arah mereka berdua.

"Anak-anak remaja jaman sekarang memang aneh-aneh semua" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang kebetulan berada disitu. *author termasuk aneh juga dong?* *abaikan*

**IN OTHER SIDE**

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan yaitu taman kota Changjo segera mengajak Ricky ke sebuah restoran. Saat masuk ke dalam restoran, seorang lelaki berumur tigapuluh tahunan menyambut mereka berdua.

"Hei, Choi Jonghyun! Tumben kau datang kesini? Mana ayah dan ibumu, eoh? Lalu siapa namja di belakangmu itu?" tanya namja dengan kepala besar itu. *kabur sebelum dihajar clouds*

"Hai juga, Yesung hyung! Memangnya tidak boleh aku datang ke restoranmu ini? Ayah dan ibu sedang pergi ke rumah halmeoni dan namja di belakangku ini namjachinguku" jawab Changjo.

"Namjachingu? Aku kira kau akan menjomblo seumur hidup ternyata kau hebat juga mencari namjachingu. Siapa namamu manis?"gurau Yesung lalu ia menanyakan nama Ricky.

"Ahn Changhyun imnida. Tapi anda bisa memanggil saya Ricky" ucap Ricky memperkenalkan dirinya lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya 90o kepada Yesung.

"Hei, hyung! Jangan mencari kesempatan! Kau tampak seperti pedo, tahu!" ujar Changjo dengan nada kesal dicampur cemburu dicampur cinta author*abaikan yang ini*

"Astaga, Changjo. Aku kan hanya ingin berkenalan dengan namjachingumu ini. Lagipula aku bukan pedo. Kau ini jangan asal bicara aku hanya mencintai Wookieku. Sudahlah, kalian mau makan dimana?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku mau makan di meja yang biasa" jawab Changjo. "Mian, Changjo. Tapi, tempat favoritemu sudah dibooking orang. Apa kau mau makan di meja yang lain?"

"Siapa yang booking meja favoriteku, hyung?" tanya Changjo.

"Sepasang kekasih. Aku tidak tahu yeojanya siapa, tapi kalau namjanya aku kenal. Tapi, aku kasihan sekali dengan namjachingunya, kenapa dia harus mendapatkan yeojachingu yang tomboy seperti itu. Aku dengar itu adalah first date mereka, tapi kenapa yeojachingunya memakai pakaian yang terlalu casual begitu? Sungguh aneh" jawab Yesung.

"Huffth, sepertinya kencan pertamaku tidak bisa di meja favoriteku di restoran ini. Sebaiknya kita kesana saja" ajak Changjo lalu menggandeng tangan Ricky ke meja di dekat sana.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Changjo pada Ricky yang sedang melihat-lihat daftar makanan yang tertera di dalam daftar menu yang ia baca.

"Ah, terserah kau saja. Yang penting ada ice creamnya. Hehehe" jawab Ricky. "Kau ini pasti tidak jauh dari ice cream. Baiklah aku pesankan dulu, ya. Tunggu saja disini, OK?" ucap Changjo yang disambut anggukan dari Ricky.

Sambil menunggu Changjo datang dengan pesanannya, Ricky melihat-lihat isi restoran itu. Terlihat lalu lalang pelayan yang sedang melayani pelanggan yang kebetulan sedang ramai.

Tak sengaja matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ia kenal. "Itu seperti Niel hyung. Tapi, mana mungkin itu Niel hyung. Ah, mungkin kau sedang berhalusinasi, Ricky" batinnya.

Tak sengaja lagi ia melihat bayangan orang itu berbalik badan ke arahnya. Mata Ricky terbelalak, "I-itu kan..." gumamnya kaget saat melihat orang tersebut berlari ke arah kamar mandi dengan seorang namja.

* * *

"Kau yakin ingin mengenalkanku pada anak-anakmu itu?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho yang kini sedang menyetir mobilnya ke arah rumah Yunho. Yunho sudah berencana untuk mengenalkan kekasihnya, Changmin kepada kedua putrinya.

"Ne, aku yakin. Apa kau tidak yakin kedua putriku akan menerimamu?" tanya Yunho kepada Changmin. Changmin megangguk pelan. Sesungguhnya ia memang tidak yakin bhkan sangat tidak yakin kalau kedua putri Yunho akan menerimanya. Ia masih ragu kalau kedua putri Yunho benar-benar pasti menerima dia sebagai pengganti eomma mereka.

"Mengapa kau masih tidak yakin, Changminnie? Kau harus yakin mereka akan menerimamu. Mana Changminnieku yang selalu bersemangat? Kenapa sekarang yang ada Changminnie yang mudah putus asa seperti ini? Ayo semangat, Minnie!" ujar Yunho sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas memberi semangat kepada kekasihnya.

'Ne, aku harus yakin kalau aku akan diterima oleh kedua putri Yunho! Aku harus yakin. Semangat, Changmin! Semangat!' batin Changmin.

"Baiklah, aku yakin akan diterima oleh kedua putrimu! Semangat!" ucap Changmin bersemangat. Yunho tersenyum bahagia karena kini Changminnya sudah kembali bersemangat lagi. Tidak seperti tadi, lemah, letih, lesu, lunglai, lelah alias 5L. *emang Changmin anemia apa?*

Beberapa menit kemudia, mereka berdua sampai di rumah Yunho. Yunho segera turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya sehingga Changmin bisa turun.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Yunho. "Ne, aku sudah siap!" jawab Changmin semangat.

Mereka berduapun segera masuk ke rumah Yunho. Yunho membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Changmin.

"Jessica, Krystal. Appa pulang!" seru Yunho riang.

Jessica yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kantornya sementara Krystal yang sedang menonton televisi segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dan segera menghampiri sang appa.

"Selamat malam, appa. Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jessica lalu mengambil koper Yunho dan menaruhnya di sofa ruang tamu tersebut.

"Eh, Changmin oppa ngapain kesini?" tanya Krystal pada Changmin. "Loh, Krys. Kau juga ngapain disini?" tanya Changmin balik.

"Ini rumahku, oppa" jawab Krystal. Yunho dan Jessica memandang Krystal dan Changmin bingung.

"Kalian sudah kenal?" tanya Yunho. Krystal mengangguk, "Ne, dia pelanggan tetap di kedaiku, appa. Sekali pesan bisa lebih dari dua puluh mangkuk. Aku sampai bingung perutnya itu terbuat dari apa sampai bisa muat makanan sebanyak itu. Hehehe" jawab Krystal sambil menceritakan mengapa dia bisa kenal dengan Changmin.

"Maksudmu dia namja yang rakus yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Jessica. Lagi-lagi Krystal mengangguk, "Ne, dia memang rakus" jawab Krystal dengan nada candaan di dalam kata-katanya.

"Jadi, Krystal itu anakmu, Yunho?" tanya Changmin bingung. "Ne, dia anakku dan ini kakaknya, Jessica" jawab Yunho sambil memperkenalkan Jessica pada Changmin.

"Appa, ini namjachingumu?" tanya Jessica. Yunho mengangguk malu.

"Hah? Changmin oppa pacaran dengan appa?" tanya Krystal. "Ne" jawab Changmin singkat.

"Kok mau aja sih sama appa? Appa kan udah tua bangka" ujar Krystal polos yang langsung diberi deathglare oleh Yunho sementara Changmin dan Jessica tertawa karena mendengar ucapan Krystal yang polos tapi jujur itu *plakk*

"Namanya juga cinta, Krys. Nanti juga kau akan seperti appamu ini" jelas Yunho. "Shireo. Aku tidak mau seperti appa" tolak Krystal.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho. "Aku tidak mau jadi laki-laki seperti appa. Aku kan perempuan masa jadi laki-laki?" jawab Krystal yang lagi-lagi membuat Changmin dan Jessica tertawa sementara Yunho memasang facepalmnya.

"Okay okay. Sekarang ada yang appa ingin bicarakan. Kalian sudah tahu kalau Changmin adalah kekasih appa. Dan sekarang appa ingin bertanya kepada kalian, apakah dia boleh menjadi istri appa?" tanya Yunho dengan nada serius.

"Kalau aku sih setuju saja. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Jessica eonnie?" jawab Krystal sambil melirik ke arah kakaknya yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak setuju" jawab Jessica. Jawaban Jessica membuat ketiga orang minus Jessica terperangah. Mereka sangat kaget mendengar jawaban Jessica yang terkesan to the point tanpa memikirkan jawabannya.

"Maksud eonnie apa?" tanya Krystal pada Jessica. "Kalian ini belum apa-apa sudah kaget. Aku belum melanjutkan jawabanku tapi kalian sudah pasang wajah madesu(?) seperti itu" ujar Jessica yang semakin membuat ketiga orang di hadapannya bingung.

"Aku tidak setuju kalau Changmin oppa tidak menjadi istri appa. Karena itu aku mengijinkan kalian menikah" lanjut Jessica yang jelas-jelas membuat ketiga orang di hadapannya menjadi tersenyum senang.

"Yak eonnie! Kau membuatku hampir jantungan saja, sih! Aku kira kau tidak akan mengijinkan appa dan Changmin oppa. Ternyata kau menyetujui mereka. Gomawo eonnie!" seru Krystal riang.

"Gomawo Sica, kau hampir saja membuat appa masuk rumah sakit karena sakit jantung karena mendengar jawabanmu yang belum utuh kau ucapkan itu. Sekali lagi appa berterima kasih padamu" ucap Yunho berterima kasih pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Gamsahamnida, Jessica-ssi. Aku sungguh sangat kaget saat kau mengatakan kau menyetujui hubunganku dan Yunho. Aku kira kau tak akan menyetujuinya. Sekali lagi gamsahamnida, Jessica-ssi" ucap Changmin berterima kasih kepada Jessica.

"Cheonma, eomma. Ah, iya eomma tidak perlu memanggilku dengan seformal itu. Kan sebentar lagi eomma akan menjadi eommaku. Jadi, panggil aku Jessica saja, ne?" ujar Jessica.

Wajah Changmin memerah mendengar Jessica yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'eomma'. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kedua putri Yunho akan menyetujui hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Ne, Jessica. Aish, aku masih belum terbiasa dipanggil eomma. Hehehe" ucap Changmin malu-malu.

"Kau harus banyak-banyak latihan, chagi" canda Yunho yang membuat calon keluarga baru itu tertawa.

* * *

Chunji terbangun dari tidurnya karena lapar. Ia membangunkan L. Joe yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya sambil memeluk dirinya.

"L. Joe bangun. Aku lapar" panggilnya sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh L. Joe.

"Hmm, ada apa chagi?" tanya L. Joe dengan keadaan masih tertidur. "Aku lapar. Aku mau makan" ucap Chunji.

"Baiklah, kau mau makan apa?" tanya L. Joe yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya. "Aku mau pizza" jawab Chunji.

"Tapi, jam segini tidak ada toko pizza yang buka, darling" kata L. Joe. Chunji mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pokoknya aku mau pizza sekarang! Kalau bukan restoran, ya kamu aja yang bikin" ketus Chunji.

"Tapi, Darling. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa memasak. Kau mau nanti kau keracunan makanan buatanku?" ujar L. Joe. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar tidak bisa memasak. Pernah saat ia masih berpacaran dengan Chunji, ia memasak spaghetti untuknya dan Chunji. Tidak berapa lama makan mereka berdua langsung berebutan kamar mandi karena ternyata spaghetti itu sangat pedas dan juga rasanya seperti racun xD *dihajar L. Joe*

"Tidak mau. Aku maunya restoran kalau tidak ya kamu yang masak" ucap Chunji yang lagi-lagi ketus.

"Ayolah, Byunghunnie. Aku lapar" rengek Chunji. Mendengar rengekan Chunji, L. Joe segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengecup dahi Chunji sekilas dan langsung pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan istrinya pizza.

"Hufth, ternyata bu-ibu hamil itu mengerikan juga kalau sedang begitu, ya?" gumam L. Joe sambil menggidikan bahunya. Ia sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa bahan untuk membuatkan pizza yang diinginkan Chunji.

"Aish, aku sama sekali tidak tahu cara membuat pizza. Apa aku telpon eomma saja, ya?" setelah mempertimbangkan masak-masak, L. Joe pun menelepon sang eomma.

"Annyeong eomma"

_"Annyeong, chagi. Ada apa jam segini menelepon? Eomma ngantuk tahu" _ujar Eunhyuk dalam keadaan masih setengah tidur.

"Mianhae, eomma. Tapi ini penting sekali. Chunji sedang hamil dan dia sekarang sedang ngidam. Dia menyuruhku membuatkannya pizza. Kau tahu kan eomma? Aku tidak bisa memasak. Jadi, tolong bantulah anakmu yang tampannya mengalahkan Choi Siwon Super Junior, Park Yoochun DBSK, TOP BIGBANG, Kris EXO, L INFINITE, dan Minho SHINee ini, ne?" rayu L. Joe.

"Apa-apaan itu. Kau tidak lebih tampan dari Kang Hyundon tahu. Eh, tadi kau bilang apa? Kau disuruh Chunji membuat pizza karena dia sedang ngidam? What!? Dia hamil? Berapa bulan? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa perutnya sudah agak membesar?" dan pertanyaan yang menurut L. Joe tidak penting dan out of topic alias oot*cieilah bahasanya* keluar dari mulut eommanya yang tersayang hingga membuat L. Joe memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ne, eomma. Aku disuruh Chunji membuat pizza karena dia sedang ngidam dan menantumu yang tersayang itu sedang hamil sebulan. Dan jangan tanya soal perutnya sudah membesar atau tidak karena eomma pasti tahu. Sekarang bantu aku untuk membuatkan pizza untuk menantumu yang sedang ngidam itu, ne?" tanya L. Joe. "Baiklah. Mari eomma ajarkan cara membuatnya" aja Eunhyuk.

L. Joe dengan serius mendengarkan semua perintah eommanya. Setelah beberapa lama pizza buatannya itu jadi.

Ia segera mengucapkan selamat malam kepada eommanya lalu menutup teleponnya. L. Joe segera naik ke kamarnya dan Chunji sambil membawa nampan yang berisi pizza sepiring.

"Darling, kau masih bangun? Ini pizzamu" ucap L. Joe saat memasuki kamarnya.

Chunji yang sedang duduk sambil bersandar dengan bantal di belakang punggungnya menatap L. Joe dan makanan yang dibawa L. Joe.

L. Joe duduk di disamping Chunji dan menruh pizza buatannya di kasur. "Ini pizzamu. Mianhae kalau rasanya tidak enak. Tapi, aku sudah berusah, loh" pamer L. Joe.

Chunji menatap pizza itu lama. "Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya L. Joe.

"Aku dan baby tidak lapar. Jadi, pizzanya buat Byunghunnie saja, ne? Aku mau tidur dulu. Good nite~" jawab Chunji yang langsung tertidur menyisakan L. Joe yang hanya terperangah mendengar jawaban anaenya itu.

"Jadi, aku harus makan pizza buatanku ini?" gumamnya. Get well soon aja ya oppa. Semoga abis makan oppa gak tinggal nama *plakk*.

**T-B-C**

**(TUBERCONTINUE(?))**

**A/N: **Huffth... selesai *elap keringet pake handuknya ricky*. Ayo ada yang pada berharap Niel hamil sama L. Joe? *plakk*. Tunggu aja, ya? Author juga lagi nyari cara buat nyelesain permasalah pelik ini*bahasanya xD*. Jangan lupa di Review, ne? Author emang tau ini lama banget updatenya, tapi kalo lupa? Author gak tanggung jawab karena author juga amnesia*dibunuh*.

**MIND TO Review?^^**

*kabur sambil joget Because Of You After School*


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: **MiNamGirls

**Title: **My Guardian (NAP and ChangRick Dates)

**Main Cast:**

Ahn Daniel

Bang Minsoo

And other TEEN TOP member

**Part: 7 of ?**

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Yaoi, Angst, Bit Humor

**Summary: **Aku rasa aku adalah manusia paling kotor di dunia sebelum dia datang di kehidupanku dan memberikan apa yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

**Warning:** Yaoi Fic, Gaje, Typo(s) bertebaran, Story abal, Author error(?).

Niel masuk ke dalam restoran milik Yesung dengan terburu-buru sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang di depannya hingga ia menabraknya.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku salah karena menabrak anda, saya buru-buru. Permisi" ucap Niel tanpa memandang orang yang ada di depannya. Saat ia melewati orang itu tangannya ditarik hingga memeluk orang itu.

"Kyaa!" kaget Niel saat tangannya ditarik. "Mau kemana, Ahn Daniel?" tanya seseorang yang ia kenal. Niel pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap orang yang kini memeluknya.

"Minsoo hyung! Ish, kau mengagetkanku saja. Kukira siapa. Ish!" Niel memukul bahu Minsoo pelan. Minsoo terkekeh melihat namjachingunya yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Aigo, bibir itu sepertinya manis. Boleh aku cicipi?" canda Minsoo hingga membuat wajah Niel memerah. "Yak! Pervert!" seru Niel hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah dua sejoli itu.

"Hei hei Minsoo. Aku tahu kau ingin kencan tapi jangan ganggu pengunjung lain dong" tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan mengagetkan Niel dan Minsoo.

Minsoo langsung membungkuk saat melihat seorang namja dengan kepala besar*dihajar Clouds* berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Annyeong, hyung" sapa Minsoo.

"Annyeong, Minsoo. Tumben hari ini kau datang? Biasanya juga datang kalau gajian. Itupun juga dengan Amber" ucap Yesung bingung.

"Kan hyung sudah tahu, aku ingin kencan" kata Minsoo. "Yayaya aku juga tahu. Sekarang kalian ingin kencan dimana?" tanya Yesung.

"Ya, disinilah, hyung" jawab Minsoo. "Maksudku, kalian mau duduk di meja yang mana?" tanya Yesung.

"Astaga, hyung kau ini benar-benar aneh. Mana ada orang duduk di meja? Kan, tidak sopan" canda Minsoo. "Yak, Bang Minsoo!" seru Yesung. Sementara Minsoo langsung menarik tangan Niel dan berlari menjauh dari Yesung yang sedang meneriaki mereka berdua-tepatnya Minsoo-dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Huh, untung saja aku ini orangnya baik. Jadi, aku maafkan bocah itu. Lagipula, si Minsoo itu apa pilihannya standart banget ya? Masa milih yeojachingu tomboy gitu? Ada-ada saja" gumam Yesung.

**NAP SIDE**

"Nah, Niel baby kau duduk disini dulu, ne? Aku mau pesankan makanan dulu, oke?" ucap Minsoo. Niel mengangguk menuruti perkataan Minsoo.

Sambil menunggu Minsoo memesankan pesanan mereka, Niel mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restoran itu. Matanya memandang kagum kepada restoran itu. "Bagus juga pilihan Minsoo hyung" gumamnya.

Tak berapa lama Minsoo datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka. "Ini spaghetti untuk kita dan jus jeruk untuk kita berdua juga" ucapnya sambil menaruh pesanan mereka di meja tersebut.

Niel memandang Minsoo dan makanan itu bingung. "Spaghetti dan jus jeruknya hanya satu?" tanya Niel. Minsoo tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Niel hingga membuat Niel cemberut.

"Aku hanya memesan satu karena ada alasan tertentu, Niel baby" jawab Minsoo. Niel mengangguk mengerti. "Alasan hyung memesan satu apa?" tanya Niel lagi.

"Pertama, aku memesan satu sebenarnya hanya untukmu. Kedua, aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda untuk first dinner kita" jelas Minsoo.

"Lalu, hyung nggak makan?" tanya Niel lagi. "Tentu saja aku juga makan" jawab Minsoo.

Niel semakin kebingungan dengan jawaban Minsoo. Bagaimana namjachingunya bisa makan kalau dia hanya memesan satu piring spaghetti yang jelas-jelas porsinya tidak cukup untuk mereka berdua.

"Lalu, bagaimana hyung makan kalau porsinya hanya sedikit?"

"Tentu saja kita makan berdua"

"Makan berdua? Maksudnya?" tanya Niel yang semakin kebingungan. Minsoo mengambil garpu yang ada di meja tersebut dan menyuapi spaghetti yang ada di piring ke mulutnya. Lalu menarik wajah Niel hingga kini bibir mereka bertemu. *author ngumpet di bawah meja kagak mau liat xD*

Niel yang kaget refleks membelalakan matanya. Minsoo pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mengelap saliva yang ada di sekitar bibirnya dengan tissue yang ada di meja tersebut. *author blushing sendiri*. Sementara Niel hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Minsoo dengan tatapan ala D.O EXO K*if you know what i mean* xD

Minsoo memandang Niel bingung dan berkata, "Hey, Niel baby. Kenapa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

"Hyung," panggil Niel yang sudah menormalkan lebar matanya (?). "Ne? Ada apa, baby?" tanya Minsoo.

"Aniya, aku hanya mau ke kamar mandi saja" jawab Niel lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Minsoo segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Niel lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Mau kutemani?" tanya Minsoo.

Niel menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tak sengaja ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal yaitu adiknya, Ricky sedang menatap ke arahnya. Ia segera menarik Minsoo menuju kamar mandi sambil berlari.

Minsoo menatap Niel bingung saat mereka sampai di kamar mandi. Sementara Niel kini sedang menarik napas panjang.

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku seperti itu, eoh?" tanya Minsoo bingung. Niel menatap Minsoo.

"Aniya, hyung. Gwenchana." jawab Niel.

"Aku tidak mau kau berbohong padaku, Niel baby" ucap Minsoo. Niel menarik napas panjang lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Aku menarik hyung tadi karena tadi ada Ricky dan aku tidak mau dia tahu aku ada disini. Aku takut dia akan memarahiku karena aku meninggalkannya di apartemen sendirian"

"Hmm, begitu. Ok aku mengerti. Tapi, yang hyung bingung, Ricky kesini dengan siapa?" ujar Minsoo bingung.

"Oh iya! Dia kesini dengan siapa? Tidak mungkin dia kesini sendiri, kan? Atau jangan-jangan dia pergi dengan..." Niel menatap Minsoo yang juga menatapnya.

"CHANGJO!" seru mereka berdua lalu keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut dan berlari ke arah meja Ricky.

"Yak! Ahn Changhyun! Kau sedang apa kesini, eoh?" tanya Niel. Ricky yang kebingungan hanya menatap Minsoo dan Niel dan mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Ayo jawab!" seru Niel. "A-aku aku kesini untuk kencan dengan Changjo" jawab Ricky.

"Ke-kencan?" tanya Minsoo yang kaget mendengar jawaban Ricky. "Kencan? Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu kencan, eoh?" tanya Niel.

"Aku yang memintanya sendiri pada Changjo. Memangnya hanya hyung saja apa yang bisa kencan dengan Minsoo hyung? Aku juga bisa" jawab Ricky santai.

"Loh, Niel hyung? Minsoo hyung? Kok kalian ada disini?" tiba-tiba Changjo datang dengan membawa nampan berisi pesanannya dan Ricky.

"Ah, Changjo. Kami berdua disini sedang kencan" jawab Minsoo. "Kencan? Sama denganku dan Ricky dong, hyung. Hehehe" ucap Changjo.

"Yak! Jadi kalian berdua kencan juga disini? Kenapa harus disini? Kenapa tidak di tempat lain, eoh?" seru Niel. "Loh, memang kalau disini kenapa, hyung? Apa hyung takut merasa tersaingi denganku?" tanya Ricky dengan nada mengejek.

"Bu-bukan begitu!" jawab Niel. dapat ia rasakan kini wajahnya sudah memerah. Sesungguhnya apa yang Ricky katakan padanya hampir 10% benar *reader:dikit ama thor, author: suka-suka author dong #dihajar*

"Sudah sudah. Daripada kita bertengkar lebih baik kita kencan bersama. Bagaimana?" tiba-tiba Changjo mengucapkan idenya yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otaknya. Ketiga orang di depannya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Changjo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kencan bersama? Maksudmu double date?" tanya Niel bingung. "Ne, maksudku itu" jawab Changjo.

"Ide yang bagus!" seru Niel menyetujui usulan Changjo. Sementara, Minsoo dan Ricky hanya memandang bingung namjachingu mereka.

"Yeay! Everland!" seru Ricky riang. Ia berlari-lari riang. Akhirnya keinginan kencan pertamanya ke Everland terkabul sudah. Ia segera menarik Changjo untuk menaiki sebuah wahana yang ada disana.

"Ya! Changjo jangan berlari-lari. Nanti kalian jatuh!" seru Niel yang tentu saja tidak digubris oleh Changjo dan Ricky.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cari permainan yang lain saja, ne" ujar Minsoo.

"Ne" jawab Niel singkat.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Beberapa orang melihat mereka dan menatap mereka iri.

"Hey, hyung" bisik Niel pada Minsoo. "Ne? Ada apa, Niel baby?" jawab Minsoo.

"Kenapa semua orang melihat kita dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanya Niel bingung sambil menatap orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan . Bagaimana jika kita kesana?" ajak Minsoo yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Niel.

"Ayo kita naik roller coaster lagi, Changjo!" ajak Ricky pada Changjo. Changjo mengangguk lalu Ricky menarik tangan Changjo untuk menaiki wahana roller coaster. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di roller coaster itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja duduk di sebelah Ricky sebelum Changjo menduduki tempat duduknya.

"Mianhae, noona. Tapi, ini tempat dudukku bukan tempat duduk noona" ujar Changjo.

Yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Changjo. ia membuka kacamata hitamnya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas.

"Kau Choi Jonghyun?" tanya yeoja itu. Ricky dan Changjo memandang yeoja itu bingung. 'Bagaimana bisa yeoja ini mengetahui namaku' batin Changjo.

"Ne, aku Choi Jonghyun, kau siapa? Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku?" tanya Changjo. Sementara Ricky hanya memandang kedua orang di depannya bingung.

"Bicaranya disini saja. Aku akan duduk di depanmu karena sebentar lagi roaller coasternya akan jalan" jawab yeoja itu lalu pindah ke kursi depan.

"Namaku Shin Yoo Hee. Aku anak dari salah satu klien appamu. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau bagaimana bisa mengenalku?" tanya Changjo bingung.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu. Aku kan sudah melihat fotomu" jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum.

Ricky yang hanya bisa mendengar percakapan mereka hanya bisa diam dan tetap mendengar percakapan Changjo dan Yoohee.

"Melihat fotoku? Memangnya untuk apa?" tanya Changjo lagi dengan bingung.

"Untuk mengenal siapa calon **tunanganku**, dong" jawab Yoohee tersenyum. Dengan segera, awan hitam mulai menyelimuti perasaan Ricky saat mendengar jawaban Yoohee. Sementara, Changjo kini membelalak kaget.

"Tu-tunangan?"

"Ne, kita akan segera menjadi tunangan. Ah, aku tidak menyangka aku akan bertunangan dengan namja setampanmu," ujar Yoohee dangan perasaan bahagia. "Oh iya, aku dari tadi belum menyapamu. Namamu siapa?" tanya Yoohee pada Ricky.

Ricky memandang Yoohee dengan tatapannya yang mulai sendu. Changjo dapat merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan Ricky saat ini.

"Namanya Yoo Chang Hyun. Panggil saja dia Ricky" jawab Changjo memperkenalkan Ricky.

"Aigo, imut sekali. Seandainya kau yeoja mungkin sudah banyak lelaki yang menginginkanmu, Ricky-ah" puji Yoohee.

"Hmm, mianhae. Sepertinya aku tidak jadi naik roaller coaster ini. Aku mau pulang. Aku baru ingat aku punya janji dengan seseorang. Changjo-ya, selamat bersenang-senang, ne? Aku pulang dulu Changjo-ya, Yoohee-ssi" ucap Ricky. Ia segera turun dari roaller coaster itu lalu berlari ke arah pintu keluar.

"Ricky!" seru Changjo memanggil Ricky.

"Sudahlah, Jonghyunnie. Dia kan sudah bilang dia punya janji dengan seseorang. Jadi, biarkan saja dia pergi. Kita disini saja. Lihat, roaller coaster ini sudah mulai penuh. Sebentar lagi pasti roaller coaster ini akan berjalan" ujar Yoohee. Changjo berdecak kesal.

'Ini semua gara-gara kau, Shin Yoo Hee!' seru Changjo kesal pada yeoja yang duduk di depannya itu.

Niel sedang menikmati Vanilla Lattenya bersama Minsoo di sebuah restoran. Mereka lebih memilih untuk bersantai di restoran itu.

"Ehm, Niel baby. Bisakah kau besok datang ke apartemenku? Besok dongsaengku akan datang dan aku ingin memperkenalkanmu padanya" ucap Minsoo.

"Besok? Sepertinya bisa. Kau punya dongsaeng? Aku baru tahu. Dia namja atau yeoja?" tanya Niel penasaran.

"Ne. Aku memang punya dongsaeng tapi dia sudah tinggal di Jepang sejak dia berumur 5 tahun. Makanya banyak orang mengira aku tidak punya dongsaeng padahal sebenarnya punya. Dan dia yeoja" jawab Minsoo.

"Sepertinya aku adalah salah satu dari orang-yang mengira kau tidak punya dongsaeng, hyung" ujar Niel yang disambut tawa dari Minsoo.

"Lalu, ada rangka apa dongsaengmu datang ke Korea?" tanya Niel.

"Dia kini sudah lulus dari kuliahnya di Jepang dan ia akan tinggal di apartemenku" jawab Minsoo. Niel mengangguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba Niel merasakan handphone di saku celananya bergetar.

_**Ricky Changhyunnie Calling...**_

"Ricky menelepon?" gumam Niel bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minsoo. "Ah aniya, hyung. Ricky meneleponku" jawab Niel.

Niel segera mengangkat telepon Ricky. "Yeoboseyo?"

"_Hyu-hyung..."_

"Ne, Changhyunnie. Ada apa? Kenapa suaramu seperti orang yang akan menangis seperti itu?" tanya Niel.

"_Hyung, aku benci Changjo, hyung! Aku benci padanya!" _seru Ricky. Niel mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Benci kenapa? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Niel.

"_Di-dia akan bertunangan dengan seorang yeoja anak dari klien appany, hyung. Hiks hiks aku benci, Changjo!"_ jawab Ricky dengan terisak-isak.

"What! Sekarang kau dimana? Biar hyung jemput"

"_Aku di taman di dekat Everland, hyung"_ jawab Ricky.

"Baiklah, tunggu hyung disana, ne. Jangan kemana-mana, oke" Niel segera mematikan teleponnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar restoran itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Niel! Kau mau kemana?" seru Minsoo. Niel segera menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku akan menjemput Ricky. Dia sedang ada masalah dengan Changjo" jawab Niel.

"Aku ikut!" Minsoo segera menghampiri Niel dan keluar dari restoran itu.

Ricky masih menangis karena mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau sebentar lagi Changjo akan bertunangan dengan yeoja bernama Shin Yoo Hee itu.

"Namja imut sepertimu tidak pantas menangis. Apa kau mau membuat wajah imutmu jadi terlihat menyeramkan?" suara seseorang menginterupsi tangisan Ricky.

Ricky menolehkan pandangannya ke arah orang itu. "Nugu?" tanya Ricky polos.

"Naneun Lee Sung Yeol imnida. Neo?" jawab namja bernama Sungyeol itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Naneun Yoo Chang Hyun imnida. Tapi, kau dapat memanggilku Ricky" Ricky memperkenalkan dirinya kepada namja tinggi bernama Sungyeol itu.

"Nama yang bagus. Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa disini sambil menangis?" tanya Sungyeol.

Ricky mengelap air matanya dengan tangannya. "Ani. Aku tidak menangis" jawabnya.

"Lalu, kalau kau tidak menangis lalu apa itu tadi? Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Aku sudah melihatmu menangis dari waktu kau datang ke taman ini. Memangnya kau kenapa bisa sampai menangis?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Kau kan bukan siapa-siapaku," jawab Ricky. "Kalau kau tidak mau cerita ya sudah," ujar Sungyeol.

Hening. Tak ada satupun yang bicara di antara mereka berdua. "Hiks...Hiks..." suara isakan itu memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Sungyeol menengok ke sebelahnya dimana Ricky sedang duduk dan menangis. "Sudah kuduga kau memang menangis. Sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa?"

Ricky tetap menangis. Tiba-tiba Sungyeol menarik tangan Ricky hingga akhirnya Ricky jatuh ke pelukkannya.

Ricky menangis dalam pelukkan Sungyeol. "Aku...hiks...benci...hiks..Changjo..hiks" tangis Ricky.

Sungyeol terus mengelus punggung Ricky. Dapat ia rasakan pakaiannya basah karena terkena air mata Ricky.

Beberapa saat ia merasakan tangisan Ricky kian tidak terdengar lagi. Ia menegakkan tubuh Ricky lalu mengelus surai coklat Ricky.

"Mianhae, kau siapa?" tiba-tiba Sungyeol merasakan ada dua orang di depannya. "Ah, aku Lee Sungyeol. Kalian siapa?" tanya Sungyeol balik.

"Aku Ahn Daniel dan dia namjachinguku Bang Minsoo. Kalau boleh tahu, mengapa Ricky bisa bersamamu?" tanya namja yang ternyata adalah Niel.

"Aku menemukannya menangis disini dan kini ia sudah tertidur. Mungkin ia lelah menangis. Kalau boleh tahu kalian siapanya Ricky?" jelas Sungyeol.

"Aku hyungnya Ricky. Aku tadi ditelepon ia untuk menjemputnya disini. Apakah sekarang aku boleh membawanya pulang?" tanya Niel. Sungyeol mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Niel.

"Silahkan, aku rasa dia akan lebih tenang di rumahnya. Jaga dia baik-baik, ne" Sungyeol menyerahkan Ricky pada Niel. "Gomawo, Sungyeol-ssi sudah menjaga adikku. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa atas kebaikanmu" ucap Niel tulus. Ia mengelus surai coklat Ricky yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku senang bertemu dengan adikmu. Aku rasa dia adalah namja yang periang dibalik sifat cengengnya itu" balas Sungyeol. Niel tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu ne, Sungyeol-ssi" pamit Niel pada Sungyeol. Sungyeol mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Niel dan Minsoo juga Ricky pun pulang dengan Ricky yang terpaksa harus digendong oleh Minsoo di punggungnya.

'Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada namja bernama Ricky itu' batin Sungyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Holla holla! Author comeback again *joget Comeback Again bareng Sungjong*. Mianhae atas lamanya fic ini update. Jujur, author lagi kekurangan daya imajinasi (?) ditambah lagi author udah kelas 9 jadi makin sibuk*berasa jadi boss xD*. Oke, silahkan yang mau kritik fic yang agak dipaksakan untuk bagus ini. Author terima kritiknya kalo perlu dipakein kripik juga gak apa-apa *abaikan*. Dan, mianhae author gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi, author sangat berterima kasih karena kalian udah mau baca fic abal karya author ini dan udah ngereview :D.

Mind to Review Again?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: MiNamGirls**

**Title: **My Guardian

**Main Cast:**

Ahn Daniel

Bang Minsoo

And other TEEN TOP Member

**Part: 9 of ?**

**Rated: **NC-17 *LOL*

**Genre: **Romance, Angst, Yaoi, Bit Humor, M-Preg

**Summary: **Aku rasa aku adalah manusia paling kotor di dunia sebelum dia datang di kehidupanku dan memberikan apa yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

**Warning: **Yaoi Fic, Gaje, Typo(s) bertebaran, Story abal, Author error(?).

Happy Reading ALL ^^

* * *

Chunji membolak-balikkan tubuhnya gelisah. Tiba-tiba ia terbangun dari tidurnya hingga membuat L. Joe yang tidur di sampingnya terbangun.

"Darling, kau kenapa, eoh? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali? Kau sakit?" L. Joe segera memberondong Chunji dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Chunji terlihat mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan itu.

L. Joe segera mengambi segelas air putih di meja di sebelah tempat tidur dan segera memberikannya kepada Chunji. Chunji segera meminum air itu hingga tinggal setengah gelas.

"Kau kenapa sih, Darling?" tanya L. Joe sambil mengelus pelan rambut Chunji. Ia lalu memeluk Chunji memberikan Chunji ketenangan.

"A-aku takut L. Joe. Aku takut," ucap Chunji dengan suara serak.

L. Joe menjadi bingung dengan sikap Chunji yang aneh ini. "Takut kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu takut, hmm? Coba ceritakan padaku," ujar L. Joe.

"A-aku tadi bermimpi kau meninggalkanku demi namja lain, L. Joe. Aku sungguh takut itu akan terjadi. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku. Kumohon," Chunji mulai menangis.

L. Joe sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Chunji. Ia langsung memeluk Chunji dengan erat dan mengecup dahi Chunji.

"Kumohon jangan menangis, darl. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan disini bersamamu dan aegya kita. Forever," bujuk L. Joe. Walaupun ia merasa sedikit bersalah dan ragu akan ucapannya.

"Benar? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, yeobo?" tanya Chunji. L. Joe mengangguk. Chunji langsung memeluk L. Joe dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Sementara, L. Joe hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kita tidur lagi, ya?" tanya L. Joe yang disambut anggukan dari Chunji. L. Joe membaringkan Chunji perlahan.

"Goodnight, yeobo."

"Goodnight, darling."

L. Joe kembali membaringkan dirinya setelah memastikan kalau istrinya sudah tertidur. Beberapa menit kemudian, L. Joe mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik sesuatu lalu mengirimkannya kepada seseorang.

Setelah menaruh handphonenya kembali ke tempat semula, L. Joe segera menutup matanya untuk tidur.

**SKIP TIME**

L. Joe terbangun karena sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menggeliat pelan lalu bangun dari temapat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke kamarnya yang ternyata adalah sang istri, Chunji.

"Morning, yeobo. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan. Kau mau langsung turun ke bawah?" tanyanya.

L. Joe menggelengkan kepalanya dengan smirk yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau turun ke bawah untuk sarapan kalau kau tidak berikan aku morning kiss," ancam L. Joe.

"Mesum," ujar Chunji yang langsung melemparkan sebuah handuk yang ada di dekatnya. "Sudah, mandi dulu sana. Bau tau," lanjutnya sambil berpura-pura menutup hidunya.

L. Joe tertawa pelan lalu segera mengambil handuknya dan mengecup bibir Chunji sekilas dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi meninggalkan sang istri yang hanya terdiam dengan wajah bingung.

"LEE BYUNGHUN PERVERT!" teriak Chunji. Sementara L. Joe hanya terkikik kecil di kamar mandi.

* * *

"Hyung! Bangun! Antarkan aku ke sekolah. Palli! Ireona!" seru Ricky pada sang hyung yang masih tertidur. Niel tetap tidak bergeming.

"Loh, Ricky. Kamu belum berangkat?" tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengaggetkan Ricky yang masih berusaha untuk membangunkan Niel.

"Minsoo hyung? Sebenarnya aku ingin berangkat sekolah. Tapi, hyung lihat saja, kerbau lepas ini belum bangun-bangun juga," jawab Ricky dengan nada kesal. Minsoo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah, kau berangkat saja sana. Nanti kau telat, lihat sudah jam berapa itu," ucap Minsoo sambil menunjuk jam di dinding.

"Ah, ne, hyung. Aku berangkat dulu. Annyeong," Ricky segera berlari ke arah pintu dan berangkat ke sekolah sendiri.

Minsoo masuk ke dalam kamar Niel dan duduk di ranjang Niel. Ia mengusap surai coklat Niel lalu mengecup dahinya.

"Niel baby, ireona. Sudah pagi," ucap Minsoo. Niel menggeliat pelan lalu mebuka matanya perlahan. "Eugh, aku masih mengantuk, hyung," ucap Niel sambil menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Sudah pagi, baby. Cepat mandi sana. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," ujar Minsoo. "Aniyo. Aku tidak mau mandi. Airnya dingin," ucap Niel sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya pada gulingnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Terpaksa hyung pakai cara paksa," ancam Minsoo yang kini sudah menyunggingkan smirk di bibirnya. Niel mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres yang akan terjadi padanya. Ia segera membuka matanya saat ia merasakan seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur ala bridal style.

"Yak! Hyung! Turunkan aku!" seru Niel saat Minsoo menggendongnya ke arah kamar mandi.

"Tidak mau, kau harus mandi. Masa kau lupa? Hari ini kan dongsaengku mau datang, baby," balas Minsoo.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Sekarang mandi atau perlu aku mandikan?" tanya Minsoo sambil memberikan senyum termesumnya(?) kepada Niel.

Niel menggeleng pelan, "Se-Sepertinya tidak usah, hyung. Aku sudah dewasa dan tak perlu dimandikan. Lebih baik hyung sekarang keluar saja."

"Yakin?" tanya Minsoo dengan nada bercanda.

"Ne. Jadi, karena aku sudah yakin untuk tidak dimandikan olehmu, lebih baik hyung keluar," jawab Niel sambil mendorong Minsoo keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Dasar pervert!" gerutu Niel.

* * *

"Ricky!" panggil seseorang kepada Ricky saat Ricky sedang menaruh bukunya di loker. Ricky menolehkan pandangannya ke arah orang itu, Changjo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ricky pada Changjo dengan nada dingin. Changjo menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"Ehm, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan masalah yang kemarin. Sebenarnya-" ucapan Changjo terpotong oleh Ricky.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak perlu kau jelaskan apapun. Aku tahu kau sebentar lagi akan bertunangan, jadi aku sudah memutuskannya," ujar Ricky.

Changjo memandang Ricky bingung, "Memutuskan apa?" tanya Chnagjo.

"Memutuskan tentang hubungan kita," jawab Ricky. Ricky menundukkan kepalanya menahan air matanya yang hampir saja keluar lalu menghela napasnya dan mengangkat kepalanya lagi menatap Changjo sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, "Aku ingin hubungan kita sampai disini saja, Choi Jonghyun," lanjut Ricky.

"Ma-Maksudmu?" tanya Changjo bingung.

"Maksudku, aku ingin kita **PUTUS**," jawab Ricky sambil menekankan kata 'putus'. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau putus?" tanya Changjo lagi. Ricky menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin, Changjo. Kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunangan dari orang lain. Aku tidak mungkin mempertahankan hubungan ini. Aku tidak mau jadi perusak hubungan orang," jawab Ricky.

"Tapi aku belum menyetujui pertunangan ini, Changhyunnie," jelas Changjo. Ricky menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Tetap saja, Changjo. Mau kau setuju atau tidak, kau pasti akan tetap bertunangan dengan yeoja itu," ujar Ricky.

Sejujurnya, Ricky ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tetapi, ia tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya kepada Changjo.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita putus!" seru Changjo lalu meninggalkan Ricky yang kini sudah mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

'Sakit, Changjo. Sebenarnya hatiku sakit jika aku harus melepaskanmu. Tapi, ini semua demi kebaikan kita, Changjo. Aku tidak mau melukai siapapun. Biarkan aku yang merasakan ini semua. Aku hanya ingin kau berbahagia,' batin Ricky.

* * *

Niel keluar dari kamarnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Minsoo sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Niel.

"Perlu kubantu, hyung?" tanya Niel. Minsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak usah. Ini sebentar lagi juga selesai," jawabnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Silahkan dimakan, Princess," ucap Minsoo dengan nada menggoda.

"Princess? Aku namja, hyung," ujar Niel. "But, for me you're my princess, baby," balas Minsoo yang membuat wajah Niel memerah.

"Gombal," ujar Niel dengan nada malu. "Kalau itu benar bagaimana? Sudahlah, makan dulu. Nanti supnya dingin," ucap Minsoo. Niel mengangguk lalu memakan supnya.

"Oh iya, hyung. Dongsaengmu datang jam berapa?" tanya Niel sambil menyeruput kuah supnya. "Kira-kira jam 1 siang. Memang kenapa? Kau sudah tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengan calon adik iparmu, ya?" goda Minsoo.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, hyung," ujar Niel dengan wajah memerah sedangkan Minsoo tertawa melihat wajah merah Niel.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku berangkat kerja dulu, ne?" pamit Minsoo. Niel mengangguk. Minsoo mengecup dahi Niel lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Bye, baby!"

"Bye, hyung!"

* * *

"Hey, Ricky. Kau tidak duduk dengan Changjo? Bukannya kau duduk sebangku dengan Changjo? Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau duduk sendiri?" tanya Minwoo pada Ricky yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Eh, itu mungkin karena dia sedang ingin duduk jauh denganku," jawab Ricky. Minwoo menatap Ricky bingung bercampur curiga.

"Kau bohong, ya? Tidak mungkin Changjo mau duduk dengan orang lain terlebih lagi musuh sendiri, JR. Cepat ceritakan padaku ada apa sebenarnya," paksa Minwoo.

"Aniya. Aku jujur, Minwoo-ah. Dia hanya ingin duduk dengan JR. Mungkin saja dia ada urusan soal dance competition, ya itu," dusta Ricky. Dia tidak ingin semua orang tahu tentang masalahnya.

"You're the bad liar, Ricky," ucap Minwoo. "Cepat ceritakan padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian. Sebelum Youngmin datang dan menyebarkannya ke satu kelas bahkan mungkin satu gedung sekolah," lanjutnya sambil memaksa Ricky untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara Ricky dan Changjo.

"Tapi, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun termasuk Youngmin," ucap Ricky akhirnya. Minwoo mengangguk, "Ne. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada siapapun termasuk Youngmin," janjinya.

"Can I trust you?" tanya Ricky. Minwoo mengangguk lagi, "Yes, you can trust me," jawabnya yakin. "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kalian?" tanya Minwoo.

"Sebenarnya aku dan Changjo sudah putus," jawab Ricky sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Minwoo membelalak kaget, "What? Kalian berdua putus?" ucapnya kaget.

Ricky mengangguk. "Sejak kapan kalian putus?" tanya Minwoo lagi.

"Tadi pagi," jawab Ricky singkat. "Ta-Tadi pagi? Siapa yang bilang putus?" tanya Minwoo lagi.

"Aku," jawab Ricky.

"Ka-Kau? Tapi kenapa? Kau bosan padanya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bosan pada Changjo,"

"Then?"

"Dia akan bertunangan dengan seorang yeoja, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami dan membiarkannya bertunangan dengan yeoja itu,"

"Stupid," tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengagetkan mereka.

"Youngmin?" seru Ricky dan Minwoo.

"Kau adalah namja terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal, Ricky-ya. Kau melepaskan orang yang kau cintai hanya karena masalah seperti itu? Childish sekali kau. Bukannya berusaha untuk mempertahankan cintamu, tapi malah melepaskannya. Bodoh!" ujar Youngmin.

"Sekarang apa yang kau dapat? Bahagia? Stupid!" lanjutnya lagi. Ricky mengeluarkan airmatanya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Ne! Aku bahagia! Aku bahagia melepaskan orang itu! Puas? Dan aku tahu aku memang manusia paling bodoh di dunia yang rela melepaskan orang yang aku cintai demi kebahagiannya dengan orang lain! Aku memang bodoh!" seru Ricky lalu berlari keluar dari kelas.

"You stupid, Youngmin-ah!" seru Minwoo. "Whatever what you say, Min," jawabnya.

"Masalahnya jadi runyam, kan," gumam Minwoo.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata Changjo mendengar apa yang Ricky ucapkan sedari tadi.

'Kau bodoh, Ricky,' batinnya.

* * *

Niel masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil handphonenya yang ia letakkan di meja di sampingnya.

"Satu pesan?" gumamnya. "Dari siapa, ya?" ia langsung membuka pesan tersebut.

**_From: L. Joe_**

_Niel-ah, dapatkah kita bertemu hari ini? Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan menunggumu di taman di dekat rumahmu yang dulu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu._

_P.S: Aku tunggu di taman itu jam 10 pagi. Annyeong _

Niel terkesiap membaca pesan itu. 'Haruskah aku menemuinya?' batinnya.

Niel menatap jam yang tertera di handphonenya. Pukul 9.00.

"Sepertinya aku harus menemuinya. Mungkin dia memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku," gumamnya.

Niel menaruh kembali handphonenya di tempat semula lalu segera mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelah selesai, ia segera menulis sebuah note yang ia letakkan di meja makan lalu pergi menemui L. Joe.

* * *

Niel turun dari taksi dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah taman tempat pertemuannya dengan L. Joe. Matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ia kenal.

"L. Joe-ssi," sapanya pada namja yang ternyata adalah L. Joe. L. Joe yang sedang memainkan handphonenya segera memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Ah, Niel-ah. Kau sudah sampai?" tanya L. Joe pada Niel. Niel tertawa kecil, "Ya ampun, L. Joe-ssi. Kalau aku belum sampai tidak mungkin kan aku ada disini?" jawabnya,

L. Joe menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. "Kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Niel.

"Tidak. Aku baru sepuluh menit yang lalu sampai disini," jawab L. Joe.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Niel pada L. Joe.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin tanya padamu, Niel-ah. Apa kau membenciku?" tanya L. Joe sambil menunduk. Niel menatap L. Joe.

"Sebenarnya, aku membencimu. Tapi sekarang aku rasa untuk apa membencimu. Aku tidak membencimu, L. Joe-ssi," jawabnya.

"Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Niel. L. Joe mengambil lalu menggenggam tangan Niel lalu menatapnya.

"Mianhae. Maafkan kalau selama ini aku melukaimu, menyiksamu, membuatmu merasa tertekan ataupun membenciku. Aku sadar aku selama ini bersalah kepada semua orang. Termasuk kau dan istriku. Dan aku rasa kalian berdualah yang paling terluka atas sikapku," ungkapnya.

"Maafkan diriku yang selalu membuatmu menjadi pelampiasanku. Aku tahu kau selama ini merasa tertekan karena sikap appamu dan juga aku. Tapi aku akan melepaskanmu. Membuatmu bebas tanpa terganggu oleh bayangan diriku," lanjutnya.

Niel menatap L. Joe bingung, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, L. Joe-ssi?" tanyanya bingung.

L. Joe menempelkan jarinya di bibir Niel, "Sst, kau hanya perlu diam dan dengarkan aku Niel-ah," pintanya.

"Aku akan memutuskan hubungan denganmu. Aku baru menyadari kalau Chunji adalah cinta sejatiku. Aku juga menyadari bahwa hubungan kita salah, Niel-ah. Setiap melihat wajah Chunji, aku melihat bayangan wajahmu yang tersiksa saat kau dijual oleh appamu kepadaku. Itu sungguh membuatku merasa bersalah padamu," L. Joe menghela napasnya lalu membuangnya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku juga merasa bersalah pada Chunji. Ia yang selalu memperhatikan aku, yang selalu khawatir padaku disaat aku sakit, yang selalu mencintaiku apapun keadaanku, yang selalu menungguku di rumah dengan perasaan gelisah, yang selalu menuruti apapun perkataanku. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah padanya, aku merasa seperti manusia tak tahu terima kasih."

"Kau pasti merasa berbahagia bisa memiliki istri seperti Chunji-ssi, L. Joe-ah" ujar Niel.

"Ne, aku baru merasakan aku adalah namja yang paling berbahagia memiliki istri seperti Chunji setelah dua tahun pernikahan kami. Kebahagiaanku kini sudah lengkap. Keluarga kami akan mempunyai calon anggota baru," ucap L. Joe.

Niel memandang L. Joe dengan wajah kaget, "Jangan bilang kau akan segera punya aegya, L. Joe-ssi?"

"That's right, Niel-ah. Aku akan mempunyai seorang anak. Aku sungguh merasa menjadi namja yang sempurna sekarang," jawab L. Joe.

"Jinjja? Kau akan mempunyai seorang baby? Kya! Chukkae, L. Joe-ssi!" seru Niel sambil memeluk L. Joe refleks.

L. Joe membalas pelukan Niel, "Thanks, Niel-ah. Can we be friends?" tanya L. Joe masih tetap memeluk Niel.

Niel menggangguk pelan dalam pelukan L. Joe, "Yes. We are friend now, L. Joe-ssi," jawab Niel.

L. Joe melepas pelukan Niel, "Don't call me 'L. Joe-ssi', just call me 'L. Joe hyung', okay?" Niel mengangguk.

"Ehm, Niel-ah. Can I kiss you to last time?" tanya L. Joe. Niel dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Yes, you can kiss me. But, just this once. Not for next time," jawab Niel dengan wajah yang memerah.

"I know, Niel-ah," ucap L. Joe sambil tertawa kecil karena jawaban Niel.

L. Joe mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Niel sementara Niel memejamkan matanya. Bibir L. Joe pun menempel pada bibir Niel. Hanya menempel tidak lebih.

Dua menit kemudian, L. Joe melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada bibir Niel, "Now, you're free, Niel-ah. And now, we are friend," ucap L. Joe setengah berbisik.

"I know that, L. Joe hyung. Thanks because you're willing me to let go. And congratulation on your wife's pregnancy, hyung," ucap Niel tulus.

L. Joe mengangguk. Ia merasa tenang sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne hyung? Aku ada urusan dengan Minsoo-hyung. Goodbye, hyung. Salam untuk istrimu dan aegyamu! Bye!" Niel segera berlari meninggalkan L. Joe. L. Joe tersenyum lega melihat Niel.

Ia segera berjalan menuju mobilnya yang ia parkirkan tak jauh dari sana.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata seseorang–ah tidak, dua orang melihat apa yang terjadi di taman itu antara L. Joe dan Niel. Mungkin juga mereka melihat kissing scene antara Niel dan L. Joe.

* * *

Niel sampai di apartemennya dan segera berlari ke apartemen Minsoo. Ia sudah telat lima menit dari waktu perjanjian.

Ia menekan bel di depan pintu kamar apartemen Minsoo. Seorang yeoja imut membuka pintu tersebut.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Aku Ahn Daniel. Apa Minsoo hyung ada?" tanya Niel.

"Ah, kau pasti Niel! Namjachingu Minsoo oppa! Ah, silahkan masuk. Minsoo oppa belum pulang. Jadi, kau tunggu saja, ne?" jawab yeoja itu.

"Ehm, kalau boleh tahu, anda tahu saya namjachingu Minsoo hyung dari siapa? Dan, Anda ini siapa?" tanya Niel bingung.

"Oh iya, kenalkan aku Bang Min Ah. Aku adalah adik dari Minsoo oppa. But, don't call me noona. Call me Minah. Karena aku adalah calon adik iparmu walaupun aku tahu umur kita hanya beda setahun. Hehe," ucap yeoja yang ternyata adalah Minah, adik dari Minsoo.

"Oh ya, kau dan Minsoo oppa sudah berpacaran berapa lama?" tanya Minah. "Dua minggu," jawab Niel sambil tersenyum.

BRAKKK

Tiba-tiba suara pintu yang dibanting oleh seseorang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Yak oppa! Kau membuat kaget saja!" seru Minah pada orang yang membanting pintu yang ternyata adalah Minsoo.

"You!" seru Minsoo sambil menunjuk Niel. "YOU OUT FROM HERE, B*TCH!" seru Minsoo.

Iris coklat Niel melebar saat mendengar ucapan Minsoo. Minah yang mendengar hal tersebut juga ikut shock. Pasalnya, sang oppa tidak pernah semarah itu sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar.

"Why, hyung?" tanya Niel sambil menahan air matanya.

"YOU'RE B*TCH! SON OF B*TCH! OUT FROM HERE, MOTHERF*CKER! YOU'RE THE CHEATER. THE BETRAYER! F*CK YOU, AHN DANIEL!" seru Minsoo dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena marah.

"OPPA!" seru Minah. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau oppanya yang selalu bersikap baik akan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar yang sudah lewat dari batas.

"Okay, hyung. I'm out from here. But, I don't know why you angry with me. Please, gimme a reason for this," ucap Niel.

"I don't need a reason why I'm angry with you. So, you must out from here before I'm makes you out from here with my way!" ujar Minsoo.

"Okay. I'm out, babe," pasrah Niel.

"DON'T CALL ME 'BABE' WITH YOUR F*CKIN' LIPS!" teriak Minsoo.

"Oppa! Sebenarnya kau kenapa, eoh? Mengapa kau begitu marah padanya?" tanya Minah.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Minah," jawab Minsoo.

"Kau gila, oppa! Kau benar-benar mengecewakanku kali ini!" seru Minah yang langsung berlari ke arah kamarnya.

"Why must like this, baby? Why?" gumam Minsoo sambil menunduk.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Teaser for the next chapter:**

"Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku, yeobo? Kenapa? Apa aku bukan istri yang baik selama ini?"

...

"Darl-"

...

"AKU INGIN CERAI!"

"Apa salahku, hyung? Apa? Mengapa kau mendiamkanku seperti ini?"

...

"Do you wanna know what your fault, hmm?"

"A-Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, h-hyung?"

...

"Memberimu sedikit 'hukuman', slutty,"

...

* * *

**A/N: **Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga. Setelah bergelut dengan TO1 & UAS1 akhirnya bisa ngetik juga *dance Eusha Eusha*. Ada yang nunggu smut alias lemon alias enseh alias NC?*plakk*.

Oh ya, yang jadi adiknya Keppeu itu Minah Girl's Day, okay? *plakk*. Ada yang nyangka gak author bisa ngetik kata-kata kasar kayak gitu? Gak nyangka kan gak nyangka kan? *ala variety show(?)*. Itu kata-kata kasar hasil author berguru pada AFF *dilempar tabung gas 12 kg*. Jadi, jangan kaget yaw :3.

Tapi, karena author baik, jadi author sensor biar kagak ada yang ngikutin jejak sesat author *dibuang ke kawah Merapi*.

Satu lagi, mianhae kalau grammarnya sedikit aneh bahkan hancur (?) sekalipun, author masih dikit-dikit belajar. Makanya kalo baca ff ngaburnya ke AFF xD*promosi terselubung*

Ok, siapa yang mau review? Nanti author kasih absnya JYP, sahamnya YG, sama kisseu dari papih Sooman :3

*menghilang bersama Kian Santang*


End file.
